Future Kids
by littlemissfg
Summary: Sector V, the supreme leader, and Numbuhs 60,86,5250 and A all have their work cut out for them, when their future kids come back to their time. The kids need their help, what is it, and will they be able to get them home?.. Rated T since there's swear words, and also humor.
1. Year 2028

_**Future Kids**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Year 2028**_

Louise woke up from the pains of her stomach. She let out a small sigh, as she got up from her bed. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, until she saw red liquid on her bed sheets. She looked shocked, when she saw it. She quickly got her clothes on, took her bed sheets off her bed, and ran down to the laundry room. She stuffed the contents in a washing machine, and looked around for the soap powder. She stuffed nearly the whole box of powder in the washing machine, and closed the lid. She didn't want her friends to know, or her family either, that she was becoming…. More like a teenager. She ran back upstairs, to get her breakfast. She found her twin brother sitting watching T.V, while her mum and dad were sitting eating their homemade pancakes. Her mother cooks all the time, while her father never touches the frying pan. (probably burns the kitchen to the ground) She sat next beside her father, while eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. She was in agonising pain, that she let out a cry, that she didn't even realised she had done.

"Are you ok Louise?" asked her father.

"Yes I'm fine." she said grumpily.

"Do you have a headache dear?" asked her mother. She thought about it, yip she did have a headache, but she didn't want to worry her mother.

"No." lied Louise. She continued eating her cereal, until she was finished. She looked at the bowl, the left over milk made her feel uneasy. She had a weird feeling that today was going to be fun, sad, frustrated, and adventurous all at the same time.

Once she put her bowl into the basin, the house phone rang. She walked over and picked up the detached phone.

"Hello? Who's calling?" she asked while standing watching her parents.

"Ohh hello Trevor. How are you? Yes. Yes I see. I'll meet you there, ok bye." she said, while blushing. She placed the phone back on the hook, while turning to go to her room.

"Was that Trevor, dear?" asked her mother, when she had a So-cute-my-daughter's-crush-was-on-the-phone look on her face. Louise nodded, while turning a beetroot red. She ran up the stairs to brush her teeth, and to brush her shoulder length brown hair. It was about five minutes later, until Louise was ready to go. She beckoned her brother Charlie to come with her. He stood up from the couch and approached her.

"I thought you were going out on a _date_ with _Trevor_." said Charlie, with a certain tone in his voice.

"Ohh, shut up! It's important he said Loopy Lizzie, and her dorky husband Jimmy are attacking the tree house." whispered Louise.

"Well come on then, why are we still standing here for?" he said, while putting his shoes on.

They both ran down the street, to there grandparents house. (the tree house was on top of their grandparents house.) They quickly said hello to the grandparents, while running upstairs to the tree house. They found their dad's _ex-girlfriend_ with her husband, trying to hit their friends, who were trying to defend their selves. They pulled out a S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R, and gumball gun, and tried hitting the two break-ins. They were out numbered, for the two break-ins had some backup. They all tried their best to save their selves and their tree house. Loopy Lizzie, Dorky Jimmy, (her husband) had lots of villains with them, like Sticky Beard Junior, the crazy cat lady's niece with her thousands of cats, and some new villains, that they didn't even knew. They were battling against them, until Loopy Lizzie, pulled out her pocket, what looked like a remote control. She pressed a button, which made her and all of the other villains disappeared into a flying vehicle. The ten children stood there in a trance, they couldn't believe how the villains have retreated back to their hideout. They were about to go back to what they were doing, before the incident, when a large grey swirl came out of nowhere, in the middle of the room. They all stared at the swirl, and before they realised what was happening, they were all sucked into the swirl, and out of sight. The swirl closed up to reveal a black and white hair band lying on the floor.

The tree house was empty, until Louise and Charlie's grandparents came up to check on them. They were stunned to find no one there, they were even more stunned when they saw the black and white hair band in the middle of the room. They both looked at each other and nodded, they both ran down the stairs and phoned all of their parents, to tell them their children had mysteriously vanished into thin air…..

_**Sorry to make it to short, but couldn't think of anything else, I have about three other stories to finished and to please my fans please R&R.**_

_**From littlemissfg xxx**_


	2. Year 2010

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Year 2010**_

The five twelve year olds, return to their tree house after a long day at school.

"That thing we watched was disgusting." said Numbuh two, (or Hoagie) while sitting down on the couch.  
"I know! It was so gross, and it was right after lunch as well." said Numbuh four, (or Wally) while trying to get the images out of his head.  
"At least now, you won't ask _Numbuh five where do babies come from?_,ever again." said Numbuh five, (or Abby) while trying to sound like Hoagie. They were silent for five minutes, they tried to do what they always do, when they come home from school, but it was really uncomfortable, after learning were and how babies were made. For fifteen minutes, three of them watched the television in silence, until Numbuh one (or Nigel) and Numbuh three, (or Kuki) came into the room.

"Come on guys, we have to get to the Moon Base now." said Numbuh one, while looking serious.

"What's your rush? Oh I get it, you just want to see _Numbuh three hundred and sixty two_." said Wally, while him and the other three started laughing. Nigel blushed slightly, until he remembered why they were going up there.

"This isn't funny. This is an important mission, so everyone get into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S." said Numbuh one, while still looking serious. Everyone looked at him, and they all sang. "Nigel and Rachel, up a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, second come's marriage, then a baby in a golden carriage, that's not all, that's not all, the baby is playing Basketball." chorused everyone, while they all started laughing.

"Quit it guys, it's not funny, now she want's to see us about the Dance." said Numbuh one, who looked really annoyed.

"Ohh, I get it now, you want us there, just incase you chicken out, while asking Numbuh three hundred and sixty two out to the dance, it's alright buddy we're here for you." said Hoagie, while winking at Numbuh one.

"She wants us to come up there, to talk about ideas and she wants us to do a speech." he said, while each and everyone of them started laughing. After about five minutes, they all stopped laughing, and entered the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

_**Mean while at the Moon Base….**_

Numbuh three hundred and sixty two (or Rachel) was waiting along side her two best friends, Numbuh eighty six, and Numbuh sixty. (Or Fanny and Patton) She waited, (what felt like hours to her) until a flying vehicle approached the landing dock. She waved at it, while it landed. She waited until Sector V got out of the vehicle.

"Sir." said Numbuh one, while saluting Numbuh three hundred and sixty two.

_**(right guys I can't be bothered to write the words out so I'll just use the numbers)**_

"Numbuh one, I see you have all of your operatives. Now follow me to my office." she said, while beckoning them to follow her. They walked along numerous of corridors, until they reached her office. "Please wait here." she said, while opening her office door. Once she got inside, she pushed all of the secret files to one side of her desk, while getting out a notepad, and a pen. She then told everyone to come in her office. "Now let's get down to business." she said, while she sat down on her comfy seat, and Numbuh 60 shut the door.

"Numbuh one, would prefer more than that." whispered Numbuh 2, while four of them (him and his three friends) started laughing. Luckily only four of them heard the joke.

"So, does anyone have any ideas for the dance? Which is on next Tuesday night at seven o'clock, until half nine." said Numbuh 362.

"How about we come up with a theme, to make the dance more exciting?" suggested Numbuh 5.

"Yes, but what will the theme be?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Oh, oh, I know." said Numbuh 3, while jumping up and down with her hand up.

"Yes Numbuh 3, what is it?" asked Numbuh 362.

"We could have a Rainbow Monkey Theme." said Kuki, while getting all excited.

"No way! If your getting those Rainbow Dorkies there, then I'm not going." said Wally stubbornly.

"How about different foods, from all over the world?" suggested Hoagie.

"Numbuh 2, don't be so _stupid_, we had that last year." said Numbuh 86.

"I know, and it was brilliant." replied Hoagie, while licking his lips.

"How about a crazy hat party?" asked Patton. Everyone turned and looked at him, they were all thinking the same. _How could that be exciting?_

"What?" asked Numbuh 60 to their stares. Numbuh 2 was about to speak, when someone chapped the door. "Yes? Come in." said Numbuh 362.

It was Ai Sanban, (_**if you read my other stories then you would have known who she is**_) she was also known as Numbuh A. (Ever since Tommy said he wanted to be Numbuh T, they let everyone be a number or a letter of the alphabet)

"Hello Numbuh A, what is it?" asked Numbuh 362.

"I need you to sign these-…" she was cut off, when a boy called Jason Kirk, (or Numbuh 5250) came running into the room. "Sir." he saluted, while catching his breath.

"Yes?" asked Numbuh 362. "There's… Kids…. In the control Room." he said, while puffing. They all looked at each other. They didn't need to say anything, for all of them had walked out of the office, and were beginning to run down to the corridor, to get to the Control room...

_**Update soon guys, thanks for reading, and please review.**_

_**Thankyou **_

_**From littlemissfg xxxx **_


	3. Ten Kids

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ten Kids**_

Louise opened her eyes, to find herself in a weird room. There was no windows, just lots of buttons, and switches on the walls. She stood up, but only to fall back down. She turned her head to see, if any of her friends were with her. She had only a moments notice, when her big brother, Charlie came falling down on her.

"Ow! Can you land somewhere else, next time Charlie." said Louise once Charlie got off her.

"Sorry, I need to work on that." he said, while laughing and helping his sister up at the same time. She was about to ask Charlie what was going on, when their two friends fell on the floor with a thud. "OW! Crud! I think I broke my back." groaned their friend, Ben.

"Oh well at least you're fine. Just forget about your younger sister, who's lying UNDERNEATH YOU!" said his sister, Sophie. Ben stood up, while helping Sophie to her feet.

"Hello mate." said Ben to Charlie.

"Hello." replied Charlie, while fake smiling. One second later three more of their friends, came tumbling to the floor from the ceiling. "Ow!" groaned, their friend David.

"Same here." said Kimi painfully, while underneath him.

"That's what I should be saying." said Madison, from the other side of the room. (She had landed on wires, Ow! That would be sore.)

"Right, does anyone know, what's-…" began David, when the last three of their friends dropped to the floor.

"Right, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-…" he began.

"It wasn't our faults, that we fell from the ceiling." said their friend Chris.

"Ahem, as I was saying, what's going on? And why are we in the Moon base's Control room?" continued David.

"Maybe, we were transported here." suggested Trevor. (Their friend who landed on Chris.) Everyone looked at a girl, who had landed on the floor last.

"Don't look at me, Numbuh 52 had nothing to do with it, this time." said Angela. They all stared at each other and wondering how they got here, when the control room's door, banged opened…

_Numbuh 362 POV _

Numbuh 5250 banged the door open, and sure enough there were kids in the control room. In fact there was ten of them. On my left there was a boy who had light brown hair that spiked up. He was wearing a light blue top, with denim jeans. He looked a lot like Numbuh 1, (except with hair) but his eyes were different, they were light blue, they actually looked a lot like….. Nah, it can't be.

"Who are you?" I asked, while pointing my mustard gun at them.

"Who are you first?" asked a girl, who looked a lot like me, except she had brown hair, and brown eyes. "I am the Soopreme leader of Kids Next Door, now who are you?" I replied. All ten of them gathered into a tight circle, while they whispered.

"Ahem." said Numbuh 1, while interrupting them.

"Dude, can't you see, we're having a _private _discussion here." said a boy, with red hair, that looked a lot like Numbuh 86's.

"_Sorry,_ but if you don't start talking to _us,_ then we'll have to put you in Kids Next Door prison." said Numbuh 1.

"What year is this?" asked a girl, with long brown hair, (that was tied up in a ponytail) with pilot goggles on top of her head. She was wearing this cute purple top, with denim brown shorts.

"It's the year 2010, why do you need to know?" said Numbuh 2.

"Oh Crud! I knew it! I just bloody well knew it!" said a boy, who looked a lot like Numbuh four, except from his eye colour, which was blue.

"You knew what?" asked Ai.

"See you, now look what you've done, now we have to tell them where we come from." said a girl, who had long black hair, and her fringe lay straight on her forehead. (the girl punched the boy's arm) She was wearing a sort of yellow/orange t-shirt, that showed her stomach. She also had on a short white skirt, that came above her knees, and black dolly shoes.

"Can you tell us already, it's nearly time for my dinner, and mama don't like me being late." said Numbuh five. (they all knew she was lying, it was only four in the afternoon)

"We'll introduce ourselves, but don't freak out, when we tell you where we come from." said the girl, who looked like me. I shook her hand in agreement, and she huddled into a circle with the rest of her friends. They all whispered until five minutes have gone by.

"Right everyone fall in line." shouted the girl from before.

"I'll call out your Numbers, then you will say your names, is this clear?" asked the girl.

"Yes Ma'am." shouted back the children, who seemed to be in a army rather than in a group of friends.

"Numbuhs 52, 25 you're up first." she shouted, while standing beside the boy who looks a lot like Numbuh 1.

The girl who had goggles, and a boy who was black stood out of the line.

"Hello, my name is Angela Gilligan, and I'm ten years old." said the girl, who had the goggles on her head.

"Hello, I'm Christopher Gilligan and I'm her twin brother. My friends call me Chris, and I'm ten years old as well." said the black boy. _**(I'm not trying to sound racist here) **_

Everyone stared at Hoagie, his second name was Gilligan.

"Don't look at me, I've got no cousins, and I don't know them." said Numbuh 2. The children looked more closely at Hoagie, while he stared back.

"No offence, but you don't look like twins." said Numbuh 60.

"We know, we get that a lot." said Angela.

"What's your name?" asked Chris, to Hoagie.

"My name is Hoagie Gilligan." replied Numbuh 2.

"Ha, that's dead weird, our dad is called Hoagie Gilligan as well." said Angela, while still staring at Hoagie.

"What's your mum's name?" asked Hoagie.

"Emm let's see, oh Abigail Gilligan, but she use to be Lincoln." said Chris.

Everyone turned to Numbuh 5, who looked down at her feet, while blushing. _Are these kids from.. Nah! They can't be. Can they?_

"Numbuhs 06 and 68." shouted the girl. A girl with long brown hair, and the boy from earlier with red hair stood out of the line.

"I'm Madison Drilovsky, and I'm ten years old." said the girl.

"I'm Trevor Drilovsky, her older brother, and I'm eleven years old." said the red haired boy.

Everyone was now looking at Patton. "What?" he asked. The two children did exactly what their friends did before, they stared at Patton.

"What's your name, dude?" asked Trevor.

"My name is Patton Drilovsky, oh and let me guess, that's your dad's name." he said, while hoping they would say no.

"Ha, this is dead weird." said Madison.

"Right, who's your mum." asked Numbuh 60.

"Francine Fulbright, or you know her by her nickname, Fanny." said Trevor.

"I'M MARRIED TO HIM." shouted Numbuh 86.

"And who are you?" asked Madison.

"I'm Fanny Fulbright, the person who's going to get marry to _him_." she said, while pointing her finger at Patton. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, except from Fanny, and Patton. Fanny who had about enough of this nonsense, walked out of the room. While Patton went a little red, stood there in silence.

"So any brothers or sisters?" asked Hoagie, while wiping the tear from his left eye.

"Yip, mum's pregnant the now, she's maybe having a baby boy. She said if it's a boy, she'll call it Justin." said Madison, while getting excited.

"Right, Numbuh 56." shouted the girl. A brown haired boy stood from the line. He was quite taller than the rest of them.

"Hey, my name is David Kirk, and I'm eleven years old." said David, while smiling. Everyone looked at Jason.

"So anyone know a Jason Kirk or a Ai Sanban?" asked David, while searching the room. He stopped on Jason and Ai.

"Let me guess I'm your mum?" asked Ai, who had seen David's stare. She had slightly gone red in the face.

"Are you Ai Sanban?" asked David.

"Yeah." said Ai.

"Well then, Hi mum." he said, while returning to his spot in the line.

"Numbuhs 34, 43 and 304." shouted the girl once again. Three children stood from the line. The boy who looked like Wally, he and two girls along side him searched the room for their parents. They all stopped on Numbuh 3 and 4.

"Since we already know our parents are in the room, we'll just tell you anyway." said the boy, while winking.

"Hello, my name is Sophie, and I'm ten years old." said the girl with shoulder length black hair.

"Hi, I'm Kimi, and I'm also ten years old." said the girl with blonde hair, and her fringe was shaped as a bowl.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin or to my friends Ben, and I'm also ten years old, and we are triplets. And I'm the oldest. And our mum and dad are Kuki and Wally Beatles." said the boy, who looked like the double of Wally, except from his eyes.

"Holy Fuck." shouted Wally in shock. "Triplets, triplets, with Kuki." he said.

"Could I borrow that mustard gun, Numbuh 362?" asked Kuki sweetly.

"Yes, emm but why?" I asked, while giving her the weapon.

"You'll see." she replied.

"Wally, can I talk to you outside?" she asked politely, while her eyes were blazing of fire. She didn't even let him replied, for she grabbed his ear, and dragged him out of the room.

"Oh no, dad's in trouble." said Ben, while him and his to sisters laughed, while plugging their ears with their fingers.

"What's wrong with having triplets with me?" asked Kuki. (Or more like shouted)

"Emm, nothing's wrong. It's just. OW! Why did you do that?" said Wally.

"Ow! OW! OW!" shouted Wally in pain.

"How dare you say Holy Fuck, and you even did it in front of our future children. You Asshole." said Kuki, while hitting him with the mustard gun, and also squirting him with mustard.

"Hey mum." shouted Ben. "Yes?" asked Kuki, while popping her head around the corner of the door. (she tried to look friendly, but she still had the fire in her eyes)

"It's alright, I've said and heard far more worst things, than that." said Ben.

"Then I'll deal with you later." she said, while slamming the door. Five minutes later, Kuki came back in the room, while dragging Wally on the ground. He looked like he was punched about thirty times. He had lots of bruises on his arms, and on his neck, he also had some mustard all over his face.

"Right, now it's our turn, come on." said the girl, while pulling the boy, who looked like Nigel.

"Hello my name is Charlie Uno, and I'm eleven years old, and my Numbuh is 310." he said.

"Hello, I'm Louise Uno and I'm ten years old. My Numbuh is 631 and I am the leader of Sector V from the future. And our mum and dad are Rachel and Nigel Uno." said Louise.

I stood still for what seemed hours to me, while everyone stared at me, and Numbuh 1. I blushed, while trying to get over the shock. Numbuh 1 cleared his throat, and started to speak.

"So, you're saying you're from the future?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Yes, or do you think we're lying?" asked Louise, while looking Numbuh 1 in the eyes. It was about a minute, until Numbuh 1 shook his head. If he could believe them, then anyone could.

"Right, we better figure out how to send you back home, and were ten kids can sleep?" I said, while turning my heel, while opening the door. I hold the door open, while everyone piled out. I closed the door behind me, while I lead the way to my office. We all walked along corridors, then finally we reached my office.

I told everyone to wait outside, while I move everything, to let nineteen and including me fit in my office. They all filed in, while I sat down on my soft comfy seat, and while Numbuh 60 closing the door behind him, and Numbuh 86. (she came back to us, after sitting in a room next beside the controls room.)

"Right, we have to think where to put you for the time being." I said, while thinking.

"How about the Kids Next Door tree house for run away operatives?" asked David.

"Where's that?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Ohh, you idiot, that hasn't been built yet." said Kimi, while hitting him on the arm.

"How about you stay with the other sector V, in their tree house?" I asked.

They all stared at me, like I was talking nonsense. The only person who talked was Numbuh 3.

"Yay! I get to stay with my future children." she said, while holding Kimi's, and Sophie's hands. All three of them danced around in a circle, while everyone was quiet. Then Numbuh 1 spoke.

"Ahem-" he cleared his throat. "I'll be happy, to have these children to stay with us." he said, while saluting me. We left my office, to get to the landing dock. We walked along lots of corridors, when we came across the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Ben was amazed to see the C.O.O.L.B.U.S was still here. He started to touch it, as if it was a magical portal to another world. He kept doing this until he came across a remote. He started to press the button, when the wall blew up.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" shouted Numbuh 311. Ben put the remote down, then ran into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S with the others. The flying vehicle took of from the ground, and went flying out of the Moon base landing dock and headed towards Earth.

_**Thanks for reading, and the reviews too. I'll update soon bye xx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	4. Theatre Night

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Theatre Night**_

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S landed safely at the tree house. Everyone got out of their seats, and headed towards the door. They opened the door, and jumped out, while walking towards the tree house. Everyone was silent when they entered the tree house. Louise, Madison and Kimi all sat in the kitchen and talked _quietly_ to each other. Sophie and Angela sat on two chairs, while looking at the _new _magazine on the coffee table. The five boys sat on the couch, while watching the television. The present Sector V, couldn't believe how the kids had acted normally, instead of asking questions and wanting answers. Kuki sat beside Sophie, and Angela, while they talked about the skinny modals in the magazine. Abby sat on an empty seat, while listening to music. Wally and Hoagie sat down on two empty chairs, while trying to watch the television. And Nigel went to his bedroom, while trying to _think up a plan_, to get the ten youngsters home. Ben, who was obviously bored, decided to stop watching television, and turn to his friend, Trevor. They both whispered to each other, while looking at the girls. Charlie, David, and Chris who was watching wrestling on the television, turned their attentions to their two friends, who were sniggering, while talking to each other.

"Hey what are yous two planning?" whispered Charlie. They both looked at each other, then nodded. The two sniggering hyenas talked to their operatives over their little plan. Numbuh 4 (Wally) noticed all the boys whispering so to be even more noisy, he asked what they were talking about. And so they five boys told Wally and (_what the heck_) Hoagie about their plans.

Louise looked over to the boys. _They're up to something_, thought Louise. It was very obvious that they were up to something. They kept looking in their direction and they were whispering to each other. Louise was thinking until her dad (Nigel/Numbuh 1) came into the room.

"Right since you're not leaving so soon, I think the boys should sleep in here, while the girls will sleep in the two spare rooms next beside Numbuh 3's and Numbuh 5's bedrooms." said Numbuh 1.

"And when living here, I hope you will all behave yourselves while staying here." he continued, while looking at Ben's direction.

"We always behave ourselves." stated David, while grinning.

"No yous don't, because you either brake things, or you do something so completely stupid." said Angela.

"We don't brake things, we destroy them." said Trevor, while giving his friend a high five.

"Well, my point exactly." said Angela, while wearing a I-was-right look on her face.

"Hey girls, why don't we have a Theatre Night tonight?" suggested Charlie.

"And what movie were you suggesting?" asked Kimi, while fiddling with her finger tips.

"How about the classic movie Tomb of the Zombies 3?" asked Chris.

All of the girls looked at each other, then they all said sure. The boys were _very pleased_ indeed. The girls all thought it would be better, if they went to get the snacks and drinks from the store. So all seven of them got up and went to the store, and leaving the boys behind in the tree house.

"Right, while the girls get the snacks, we should get the _thing_ ready." said Ben, while looking mysteriously. They all ran into Numbuh 2's room, while getting the _thing_ ready for the girls. While Numbuh 1 was going to his normal bedroom. (the one not in the tree house.)

_**Mean while in the local store…..**_

"So does everyone think, that the boys are up to something." asked Louise, while everyone nodding their heads.

"Yes, and Numbuh 5 thinks it's a bad up to something." said Numbuh 5, while putting twelve bags of popcorn into her basket.

"Yeah, and we should get ready for it." said Sophie.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, we should keep our spit-guns at the ready." said Madison, while trying to lift a packet of twenty of root beer. Both Madison and Angela had to lift the box of root beer.

"What is a spit-gun?" asked Kuki to Louise.

"It's a gun, where you put your spit into, and then you press a button, and then it fires your spit." whispered back Louise.

Once they all paid for the popcorn, candy, and root beer, they all headed to the tree house.

"Right everyone get into your positions, and get the _thing _covered." said Charlie, while pointing to a bit of the _thing_, which wasn't covered by the cloth. Soon all of the seven girls were walking into the tree house.

"Hi guys, what the heck is that?" asked Louise, while pointing to the _thing _under a white cloth.

"Ohh it's nothing, we'll show you it, after the movie." said Ben, while grinning. They all looked at each other, while they put the plastic bags onto the kitchen table. The boys (Nigel was with them) all ran to the treats while pushing chairs out of their way. David and Ben took the packets of popcorn while trying to fill lots of bowls, while Trevor and Chris poured the root beer into the glasses, and Charlie moved some tables near to the television screen. (So they could reach the snacks) Nigel, and Hoagie got the candy and the other treats. (they both put the candy and the other treats onto plates) Wally put in the DVD into the DVD player, while pressing pause on the remote. Nigel was busy talking to Kuki and Abby asking them how they got on at the store.

The rest of the girls looked curiously at the boys, and then at the _thing _under the white cloth. They were all silent until Louise came up with a plan.

"Hey Angela, I need to go to Numbuh 3's room to get something, do you want to come with me?" winked Louise. Angela who was silent for a moment, soon realised Louise's plan, and nodded. The two girls walked out of the room far away from the rest. After fifteen minutes had gone by the two girls came back, with a large _thing_ underneath a multi-coloured cloth. All the girls looked at the _thing_, while wondering what it was. Louise who was smirking, went over to her girl friends, and told them what was underneath the cloth. They all tried their hardest not to laugh, but it was a little hard. Angela parked the _thing_ near to the boys' _thing_. (which was near the couch)

"Right, let's get this movie started." said Nigel, while taking a glass full of root beer. Everyone took their places on the couch and chairs. Then Charlie happily took the movie off pause. They all sat down on the couch and chairs cautiously. Everyone stared at the television screen. (which was quite scary, because zombies were now eating people's brains.) Kuki who was obviously scared, jumped out her seat and landed on top of Wally. They both blushed, while Kuki got up and going back to her seat. They sat glued to the television screens, while screaming people were attacked by zombies.

Once the movie finished, the girls wanted to get in their nightwear, so they all borrowed Kuki and Abby's pyjamas. They all sat on the floor, while keeping an eye on the _thing_ under the white cloth.

The boys, who weren't bothered changing into their nightwear, started a food fight. Madison, who was sitting near Ben, got food all over her. The girls who had enough of the boys childish games, lifted the cloth of their _thing. _The boys were memorized with the large gumball machine gun. The boys who saw this coming, took their _thing _from under their cloth. The girls stared at the pie catapult, while the boys had evil looks on their faces. Both ends started a food fight. Some of them took cover, while flying pies and tiny, hard gumballs came towards them. They all glared at each other, while getting smacked. Angela who was controlling the gumball machine, got hut in the eye with a vanilla cream pie. Everyone turned their heads to Angela and busted out laughing.

After five minutes everyone was getting tired, when suddenly the electricity cut off. Kuki jumped and just missing Kimi. (Who also jumped at the same time.) The boys tried to get into a tight circle, when they were all kissed on the cheeks. (Except from Nigel) All of them stared into space, while trying to figure out who kissed them. Soon after ten minutes all of the lights came back on, and the girls were no where to be seen. The boys all looked puzzled and were wondering were the girls were, when all of a sudden they came running out, and hitting them with pillows. The boys were stunned for a moment, then they got a pillow each and started a **big** pillow fight with the girls. After a long half an hour, feathers were covering the floor, while some people were breathing heavily.

"That was fun, now let's play truth or dare." suggested Ben.

"I think I'll go to bed now." replied Madison.

"How are you _chicken_?" asked Ben, while making chicken noises. All of the future Sector V (that's Sector V's kids) stared at Madison, like they were expecting for her to turn into a green monster.

"Take that back." demanded Madison.

"No." replied Ben.

"I said take that back!" demanded Madison. (yet again)

"I said No." replied Ben. Everyone in the room were silent, until….

"Ahhh! I said take it back." said Madison, while launching herself at Ben.

"But I said…." Ben never continued, when a plum girl stomped through the sitting room.

"NIGEL UNO!" shouted the girl.

Everyone shared at the girl, while Nigel looked very unhappy.

"Hello Lizzie." he replied.

"_Hello Lizzie_, is that all I get after I dressed myself, and waited for you to come and pick me up from my house, for our date." said Lizzie, with fire in her eyes.

"Lizzie I never said that, I said I'm busy and I _can't _pick you up from your house." replied Nigel.

"So busy, that you have a party, and invite everyone except from _me_!" said a very outraged Lizzie.

"Leave him alone." said Louise, while walking over to Lizzie.

"Can it! This is between me and him." shouted Lizzie, in Louise's face.

"Don't you shout at my sister!" shouted Charlie.

"I can shout at anyone that I like!" Lizzie shouted back.

"No you can't!" shouted Louise, and Charlie. Everyone in the room nodded, while Nigel slapped his forehead, and wished he wasn't here. He then remembered something.

"Hey Lizzie?" said Nigel.

"What!" shouted Lizzie, while turning herself around.

"Why are you here? We don't go out anymore, and you even said it yourself, it wasn't working out?" asked Nigel.

"Emm… Emm….. I'm here so you can apologise to me." stuttered Lizzie.

"I have nothing to say sorry about." replied Nigel.

"Yes you do, you need to say sorry to me, for not running after me, after I dumped you." replied Lizzie.

"And now I know why, because your DATE CRAZY!" said Nigel. Lizzie looked like she was going to explode, but luckily she didn't spill any hot lava. She turned on her heel, then headed towards the door. She was almost there, when a grey swirl came out of nowhere…..

Everyone stared up at the grey swirl.

After everyone stopped staring, a plum woman came out of the vortex. (the grey swirl)

She was wearing glasses, a blue cardigan, a light blue top, and a white skirt. She was with a man, who was wearing glasses, a periwinkle top, and smart trousers. They both laughed at the shocked faces. The woman laughed the hardest, but then something made her stop.

It was Lizzie…

The woman stared at Lizzie, while Lizzie stared back.


	5. The two Lizzies meet

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The two Lizzies meet**_

Lizzie continued to stare at the woman, while everyone around them stopped what they were doing.

"So, you've finally got here, I was beginning to think, that I had to find you myself." said the woman.

"And who are you anyway?" asked Lizzie, while Nigel slapped his forehead. Any idiot could see, that the woman in front of Lizzie, was the future Lizzie.

"Your still not smart Lizzie, I thought you would've known by now." replied the future Lizzie.

"Well, s-o-r-r-y, see I can spell, so I'm smarter than you think." replied Lizzie, while Angela started to laugh. The two Lizzies glared at her. As soon as she saw their glares, she returned back to normal.

"Ok, I'll spell it out to you. I-M-Y-O-U!" said the future Lizzie.

"Wait. What? How can you be me?" asked Lizzie, while her face looked confused. A couple of the Future Sector V, slapped their heads with their hands.

"I'm from the future." replied the future Lizzie, slowly.

"And who's this person beside you?" she asked, while referring to the man, who was quite quiet.

"Oh, you don't recognise him? It's funny since he's your future husband." she said.

Lizzie looked more closely at the man. He did look familiar, thought Lizzie. And then it struck her.

"Is that…. Is that Jimmy?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, who else do you think it is?" said future Lizzie, who couldn't believe how stupid she was when she was twelve years old. She took a deep breath, and turned to look at Sector V, and the Future Sector V.

"So, I see you've finally met your future children." she said, with a grin.

"Yeah, and thanks, otherwise we wouldn't have met our cool parents." said Ben, who got a cold stare from Lizzie and Jimmy.

"Ff..future Chil..children?" stuttered Lizzie, while looking around the room. How couldn't she see it before, well I don't know? Her stare stopped on the girl who was bickering with her not that long ago, and her brother who was standing right beside. Her face went bright red with anger, how could Nigel go off with another woman, and get her pregnant, instead of doing that with her. (Lizzie)

The future Lizzie, noticed the other Lizzie's face and stare.

"Yip, that's _Nigel's children_, and his wife, is a certain woman called _Rachel McKenzie_." whispered the future Lizzie to her past self, while making sure everyone could hear it. Her face turned from red, to burgundy. She took one step forward to Nigel, while Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5, knew exactly what was going to happen. They plugged their ears, with their fingers, while some of the others followed suit.

"NIGEL UNO! YOU DUMPED ME, AND SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" shouted Lizzie at the top of her voice. Lizzie who was absolutely mad now, that she could strangle Nigel, if she wanted to. On the other hand the Future Lizzie was laughing her head off, while everyone looked liked ghosts from Lizzie's shouting. Louise who had lost her voice for a moment, regained it while coming to the rescue for her future father.

"DON'T SHOUT AT MY DAD!" she shouted, the same volume as Lizzie.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME! AT LEAST I'VE BEEN BORN!" shouted Lizzie. (Sorry OOC.)

"WELL AT LEAST WHEN I'M OLDER, I'LL LOOK MUCH NICER THAN YOU DO THE NOW!" shouted Louise, while pointing at the Future Lizzie. The Future Lizzie, who looked a little hurt from the last comment, walked over to Louise, and slapped her across the face. Everyone gaped at the Future Lizzie.

How could she hit a ten year old girl across the face? Now that was just evil! Even Lizzie herself, thought that was a bit harsh. Louise stood there for a minute, until she got her anger back. She looked like the devil, when she launched herself on the Future Lizzie. Jimmy who had been standing still for all this time, decided to help his wife, by trying to grab Louise off her.

"Ow, leave me alone!" shouted Louise, while pulling Future Lizzie's hair out of her head.

"Don't touch my sister!" shouted Charlie, while jumping on Jimmy's back.

"Might as well join them." said Ben, while running over to assist his friends. Chris, David, and Trevor shrugged, and joined them too. Kimi, Sophie, Angela and Madison, all wanted to fight too, joined in too. They launched their selves at the men, who was trying to pull Charlie off Jimmy. People shouting, screaming, cursing, whacking each other, I don't know how Mr and Mrs Uno slept through the night.

Nigel wanted to help fight too, but Lizzie stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked, while putting her hands on her hips.

"I think, I'm going to kick _your_ butt along with my _future kids_." he said, while trying to get past Lizzie.

"I don't think so, Mister!" she said, while pulling him to the ground. She launched herself at him, but luckily he moved.

"STOP MOVING!" she shouted. Numbuh 5 stopped in front her, before she could touch Nigel. Lizzie swung her left arm, but only missing her opponent. Numbuh 5 luckily jumped and landed softly on the floor.

"I'VE GOT NO TIME FOR ANY OF YOUS!" shouted the Future Lizzie, while pressing a button on her watch. Next minute the grey swirl came back, and the Future Lizzie, beckoned her husband, the other Lizzie, and the five men with her, to get in the vortex. They all made a dash for it, and the vortex closed up. Sector V stared, on the other hand the Future Sector V went back to normal. Louise sat down on the comfy sofa, while the rest of her team joined her. They all had cuts and bruises on them.

"I feel real bad, for not helping." said Numbuh 3, while sitting on the floor, next beside Ben.

"It's alright mum, we could handle it ourselves." said Ben, while Kuki ruffled his hair. Louise reamed silent, while trying to get the images of the slap from her mind.

"But, I can't believe how the future Lizzie could hit Louise." said Nigel, while trying to get his head around this.

"She does it all the time, and that's how Louise launched herself." said David.

"What do you mean, _she does it all the time_?" asked Nigel, who was concerned for his child's safety.

"Well, every time we're fighting her, she always seems to slap Louise across the face. She never goes for anyone else, not even for me, she just goes for Louise." replied Charlie, who had the guts to tell his father. Nigel felt both rage, and hurt. He couldn't believe his once sweet girlfriend did this, and to his child as well. He walked out of the room feeling a little sick, while heading straight for his room.

"Right." said Louise, while breaking the silence. She stood up, and started pacing around the room.

"What's your idea?" asked her brother.

"Shh." she replied, while trying to think. After five minutes, she began speaking.

"Right Numbuh 52 and 2, yous need to build a time machine. Numbuhs 25, and 34 yous two will go to the library in the morning, and look for new maps, that show everywhere around Cleveland. Numbuhs 43 and 310 yous will look around Cleveland, for any sign of the two Lizzies. Numbuhs 304, 06, and 68 yous will make sure, that my grandparents stay down the stairs. And Numbuhs 56, 3, 4, and 5 will make sure that the tree house's security is up-to-date. And Numbuh 1 will inform my mum, and Numbuhs 60, 86, A and 5250, that the two Lizzies are here. And for me, I will try to come up with a plan, for catching the two Lizzies, and her followers. So does everyone know, what they're doing tomorrow?" said Louise, while acting like leader. They all nodded in agreement, while yawning.

"Emm, dude, what are we going to wear, when we're like sleeping?" asked Trevor.

Wally shrugged his shoulders, while Hoagie, went into his, and Wally's room, and gave them all a pair of pyjamas. The girls, who already had their pyjamas on, went to their rooms. Once the girls were ear shot away, the boys began a conversation, that they must have started when they were back home.

"So, Ben, I hear you like Madison." said Charlie, who thought Ben would have been the chasing-after-every-girl sort of boy.

"And your point is?" asked Ben, while lying down on the couch bed.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering." grinned Charlie.

"Charlie you can't say anything, you cruddy fancy his sister." said David, while snickering. Charlie went bright pink, he thought no one knew that, or at least he thought no one knew.

"Which one?" asked Ben, while grinning like a sly dog. Charlie never answered, he didn't need to, Ben had figured it out.

"It's Kimi, isn't it?" he grinned, while noticing his friend's embarrassment.

"Well, what about you David?" asked Charlie, while trying to embarrass someone else.

"Well, what about me?" asked David. Chris, who had fallen asleep at the start of the conversation, had jerked up from his dream.

"I know you like my sister." he said, while making his pillow more fluffier.

"I don't." he protest.

"Yeah, you do." said Charlie and Ben, at the same time.

"No I don't, I think of her as a…." he was interrupted, when Louise, walked sleepily into the living room. She went straight pass them, and headed for the kitchen. She was there for what seemed like for hours. Trevor, who was beginning to think she escaped, stood up from his hand-made couch bed, and headed straight for the kitchen. He came back five minutes later, with his face white as sheet, but he was trying to laugh to hide it. Luckily no one noticed his face.

"What's so funny?" asked Charlie.

"Your sister was getting a glass of water, when she fell asleep on the table." he said, while taking a pillow into the kitchen. Charlie smirked, he knew exactly who each person had a crush on, well nearly everyone. _Louise's probably dreaming about him the now_, he thought. Trevor came back into the room, and went back into his couch bed. The others who were too tired to talk about their crushes, fell asleep.

In the other rooms, a couple of girls, were giggling. "So, what your trying to say is that, you like Numbuh…" Sophie was interrupted, by her sister, she didn't want anybody to know.

"So, I was right, you do have a crush on Charlie." said Sophie, while giggling at her sister's embarrassment.

"Shh." said Kimi, while blushing. Sophie, and Madison couldn't stop giggling.

Angela who was looking at a sort of screen on a weird remote, told them to be quiet.

"Why, or do you not want us to find out who your crush is." said Sophie, while the others started to laugh. Angela shook her head, while pointing at her remote. They all walked over to her, and stared down at the remote, and there on the screen was Louise sleeping.

"What are yous two doing?" asked Kimi, while staring at Angela.

"We're trying to find out, what the boys are saying, and Louise is pretending to sleep,…." she never continue, when a boy walked into the kitchen, he leaned over Louise, and kissed her on the cheek. Once the boy took his lips away, Louise's cheeks turned bright red. The boy was none other, than… Trevor.

The girls gaped at Trevor, while Louise's mouth turned into a smile. He walked out of the room, when he got his glass of water. Once he was ear shot, Louise 'woke from her sleep.'

"That was a close one." she said into the screen, she stood up, and quietly tip toed out of the room. She got to the door of the living room, when a loud bang, came from Wally's room. All the boys woke up, and saw Louise standing with her mouth open.

**_Ten minutes in Wally's room, before the big bang_….**

"Kuki, I want to tell you, but…" he jerked up from his dream. He sat sleepily on his wrestling mat. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

He was about to fall back to sleep, when a grey swirl was in the middle of his room. Two familiar figures came into view. It was the sixteen year old girl again, with her boyfriend. _**(by the way this is from Operation CUPID)**_

The girl jumped on Wally's bed, while Wally was gaping. The boy shook his head, while his girlfriend bounced up and down like acting like a four year old.

"What? You know I like bouncing on your bed." she said, when she noticed the boy's shaking head.

"Yeah, I can remember." he said, while laughing at the girl's face. She stopped, she then calmed down, and sat lady like next beside her boyfriend.

"So, how have you been?" asked the girl.

"I've been fine, but you've came at a bad time." replied Wally.

"How what's the matter….. Oh wait is this, when our future children come here?" asked the boy.

"Well, duh. He's twelve, isn't he. I can't believe you forgot yourself, and when our children come. Don't you keep a diary or something?" said the girl, while thinking how stupid her boyfriend was.

"Oh sorry little Miss I know everything. Well Angela never told us, what date we where going to." replied the boy.

"Oh shut up Wally." said the girl.

"Hey, that's the future me, your talking to." said Wally.

"Hey, I forgot you get more moaner, when you're a teenager." said the girl, to the future Wally.

"Hey take that back, Kuki. It should be cuter, instead of moaner." joked F. Wally.

"Do you want a slap?" asked F. Kuki. Both Wallys shook their heads, while her smile returned to her face.

"Ok then. Right we're here, because well I want to make sure you still had the letter." said F. Kuki. Wally took the folded letter from under his pillow, that he had kept for two years, and placed it on the bed.

"Ok, you've still got it. Ohh you must love me." said F. Kuki, while hugging Wally.

F. Wally smiled at his past self, while F. Kuki was strangling him.

"Right, I think that's a bit too much." said F. Wally, while trying to pull F. Kuki off Wally.

"No, this would be too much." she replied, while kissing Wally on the lips. F. Wally had a funny feeling she would do that again. He slapped his forehead, with his hand, while shaking his head.

"I'll say it again, don't do that, your make me horny." said F. Wally, while finally getting F. Kuki off his past self.

"I didn't do anything bad." she said. Wally, who was in a day dream, suddenly fell off his bed. **_(And by the way, that is very high.)_**

"Ohh shit." said F. Wally, while jumping off the bed, and catching his old self. Instead of landing softly, he landed with a loud bang, while still holding Wally. He lay Wally down on the floor, he then waved Wally goodbye and pressed a button on his watch. Soon in seconds they were both gone, and luckily for them, they got away, otherwise they would have to explain to the people who came running into Wally's room.

"Wally are you alright?" asked Kuki, while kneeling beside him.

"I'm alright." he said, while trying to get up from the floor. He rubbed his head, to make it look like he hut it.

"What happened?" asked Nigel.

"Oh, I was sleeping, and then I fell out of my bed." he said, while trying to look embarrassed.

"Oh, let me see your head." demanded Kuki sweetly.

"No." protested Wally.

"I said, let me see your head!" she demanded, with fire in her eyes. Wally looked a little scared, so he gave in and let her look at his head. She put a large bandage over it for just in case. Everyone walked out of Wally's room, and left him to sleep.

"Hey, Kuki." called Wally.

"Yes?" asked Kuki, while pooping her head around the door.

"Here." he said, while waving the letter in the air. She walked over and took it from his hands, she was about to open it, but Wally stopped her.

"You can't read it, until your thirteenth birthday." Wally said, while rolling over in his bed. Kuki walked out of the room, and stared down at the letter. Why wasn't she to read it, until her thirteenth birthday? She slowly walked back to her room, and went to her bed. But she didn't sleep, she just stared at the letter, until one o'clock when she finally fell asleep.

_**Right everyone, I hoped you like this chapter, because I did XD.**_

_**Anyway I hope you came the R & R coming ok bye, I'll update soon!**_

_**From littlemissfg xxx**_


	6. Thoughts, Maps and Romance

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Thoughts, Maps and Romance**_

The next morning, Ben woke up early. In fact it was too early for him. He would usually sleep until afternoon. Once he got up, he decided to go for a shower, that way he would be clean. He walked into the nearest bathroom. He took of his pyjamas, while climbing into the bathtub.

"Shit!" said Ben, when he realised there was no soap. He climbed back out, with soaking wet hair. He dried his hair with his towel, while placing it around his body. He peeked his head out of the door, great no one was there. He made a dash for it, to the other nearest bathroom. He chapped the bathroom's door, but no one answered, so he walked in…..

Madison, was busy singing to her favourite song, Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift, but she was changing some of the lyrics.

"Hey _Ben_, I know looks can be deceiving, But I know I saw a light in you, And as we walked we were talking, I didn't say half the things I wanted to..." *music*  
"Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold, Hey _Ben_, boy, you might have me believing, I don't always have to be alone." sang Madison, while she was washing herself. Ben who accidentally walked into the same bathroom as Madison, started chuckling, while she sang. He noticed the bar of soap lying on the bathroom's worktop, so he made a grab for it, when he accidentally dropped it. It made a loud bang, while Ben was cursing under his breath. Madison stood there frozen, someone was in the same bathroom as her.

"Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you, I know karate." she warned the intruder, while grabbing her towel. She rapped it around her body, while getting out of the bathtub. She turned off the shower, and got ready for her intruder's attack. Ben who stood there frozen, couldn't move. He finally regained movement in his legs, while he walked backwards, when he accidentally slipped on the soap. Madison, who obviously heard this, jumped on her intruder.

"Hiya, got you now. Wait, is that… Ben! What the crud are you doing here?" she said, while still sitting on him.

"I came here, for a bar of soap, what do you think I was doing?" he said, while trying to move from her grip.

"I thought you were a peeking tom, or something." she looked down at Ben, when she noticed his towel was on the floor. She giggled, while he looked confused. Once she got up, she turned her back. Ben who was wondering why she was doing, got up as well. Soon there was a knock at the door, and Kuki walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Madison, but can I get my shampoo back…. What the crud are you doing, Ben?" said Kuki, while noticing her son in the nude. Wally, who was walking pass the bathroom, noticed Kuki in there. He walked in, and was about to ask what she was looking at, when he noticed Ben, with Madison.

"Fucking hell! What are you trying to do? Give girls nightmares, huh?" asked Wally, while Kuki giggled. Ben looked down, and saw his towel lying on the ground. He picked it up, while blushing and placing it on his body. He slowly walked out, while taking the soap with him.

"What will your mother say, if she saw you and him in a bathroom, with only towels on?" asked Kuki.

"It's not my fault Auntie Kuki. He came in the bathroom looking for soap." she said, while giving Kuki her shampoo back.

"I like the sound of that, _Auntie Kuki. _It has a nice ring to it." said, Kuki, while smiling.

"I bet you liked what you seen." whispered Wally, while Madison went bright pink. Kuki and Wally left Madison, to dry herself and her hair.

Ben entered the bathroom, to restart the shower. He took of his towel, and entered the bathtub. _Your really smart, aren't you? You let your mum, your dad and __her__ see your dick, very smart Ben, _thought Ben, while blushing madly.

After fifteen minutes, everyone was up and ready. Everyone was eating their breakfast, and talking at the same time. The only people that weren't speaking to each other, was Madison and Ben. They felt a little embarrassed from this morning's little show. They all finished there breakfasts, and left the tree house to do their tasks. Wally, Kuki, David and Abby walked around the tree house, and started to check wires, and buttons. Numbuh 1 called Moon Base, and told Numbuh 362 what had happened the night before.

"Why didn't you inform us last night? Ye stupid boy!" yelled Numbuh 86, while rambling on about how Numbuh 1 was stupid, and all they things. Kimi and Charlie walked around the Cleveland, while asking every kid they see, if they saw two ugly, evil looking girls with six men had passed. But luck wasn't running there way. Sophie and Chris walked quietly in the library, while geeky kids were checking books out.

Louise sat in the spare room, while everyone did what they were told. The floor was covered in paper, she just couldn't think in this stuffy room. Why was this so difficult? She is the leader of the future Sector V, why was it so darn hard to think? Why did cruddy Lizzie have to ruin it?

Madison quietly walked down the stairs, while Mr Uno was sleeping on the black couch. Ben and Trevor were too busy talking, while Madison did all the work.

"Aren't you going to help me?" whispered Madison.

"Of course not, I think you can handle it." whispered Trevor, while playing with his shoe lace.

"I mean, actually doing some work for a change, even when we're back home, it's always us who has to do all the work. You never lift a cruddy finger. You only fight." she snapped back.

"That's not true. Look, see, I am doing work." replied Ben, while lifting his finger up and down.

"Oh never mind, I'll do it myself." she whispered back, while looking down the corridor. She noticed that Mr Uno wasn't sleeping on the couch. He must of went to the toilet, thought Madison.

Else where Wally was cutting wires up.

"Don't do that you fool, what are you trying to do? Kill us?" said Abby, while she whacked him across the head, with her red hat.

"Ow! What do you want me to do then? I'm not very good with electricity wires, and all that crud." replied Wally.

"Well, sit over there then, you dumb shit." she replied, while checking the wires to see if they were stable.

Wally grimly stood up, while walking over to a blue seat.

In the library, Chris was looking at lots of books.

"Have you found it yet?" asked Sophie, who was twirling her hair.

"Well, if you get off your butt and help me, then that would make it go faster." replied Chris.

"Ok." said Sophie, while skipping every page in a book.

"There." whispered Chris, while pointing at a page in the book he had. They both put their hands on the book. Their hands touched, Chris turned bright pink, while Sophie's heart was beating uncontrollably. They both looked into each other's eyes, while their faces moved in closer. Their lips almost touched, when Kimi walked towards them.

"Hi, sis." she said, while they moved further away from each other.

"Hi, Kimi. What are you doing here?" asked Sophie shakily, while her face looked like she had sunburn.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything." giggled Kimi, while Charlie stood beside her.

"No, you weren't. So what are you two doing here? asked Sophie, yet again.

"We've asked everyone, and they said they never seen her." replied Charlie.

"So, we're having a break, and trying later." said Kimi, while grinning.

"Do you want to join us?" asked Charlie.

"Em, yeah sure, just give us five minutes." replied Chris, while ripping a map from the library book.

"Hey, don't do that." demanded Sophie.

"It's alright, when we return home, I'll put it back." said Chris, while putting the pile of books back. Charlie helped, while Sophie and Kimi were having a private conversation.

"So, what did you do with Charlie?" asked Sophie, quietly.

"Emm, we just looked around the place." replied Kimi, while not looking into her sister's eyes.

"Anything else?" asked Sophie.

"Emm no." said Kimi, while still not looking at Sophie's eyes.

"Oh is that so. So you wouldn't mind if I asked Charlie?" she said, while taking a step forward to Charlie.

"No, emm…. Ok, I'll tell you, but later." replied her sister, while joining the two boys. They all left the library, while Kimi was blushing.

"I think that's it. Abby want's some lemonade from all this hard work, she's been doing." said Abby.

"Yeah, I don't mind some too." replied Wally.

"Abby thinks no, since you never worked hard." replied Abby with a stern look.

"I did so work." argued back Wally.

"Yeah, if you count sitting on your ass on a blue seat, hard work." said Abby.

"It is, my two cheeks are numb now." replied Wally, while standing off the seat. Abby who had enough of Wally's stupidity talk, hut him with her red hat. There was no more discussion on the matter after that. Kuki, David walked ahead of Wally and Abby.

"They're like a married couple." said David. Kuki nodded her head in agreement, while she thought about it.

_Yeah, maybe Ben got it wrong. Maybe Abby should be his wife, instead of me. _

_No! Kuki you love him, don't act like this. Fight for him, don't let anything or anyone change that. _

_But he does have similar things to Abby, than you. _

_But opposites attract each other. _

_No they don't, that's only in magnets. _

_Not it isn't it's sometimes in love too!_

_No it's not!_

_Yes it is!_

_No it isn't, your just wrong!_

_Yes it is, I'm not wrong!_

_Yes you are!_

_No I'm not! Oh god, it's like he's in my head with me!_

Kuki came out of her argument with herself, when she whacked her head of a door.

"Kuki, are you alright?" asked Abby and Wally at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I just wasn't watching where I was going." she replied, while her cheeks went bright pink. She walked into the living room, while Wally, David and Abby followed behind. They all sat on the couch, while the rest joined them. Once everyone was there, Louise came out of the kitchen. She stood in the middle of the room, so everyone could hear and see her.

"Right, static report." she demanded, while Charlie stood up.

"We asked and looked every where, but she and her crew weren't found." he said, while sitting back down.

"We checked all of the wires, and there's no problems with them." said David, while he sat back down.

Sophie stood up from the black couch, while she spoke. "We have a map that shows everywhere of Cleveland." she also sat back down.

"We made sure, well I made sure that Mr Uno, never came up to the tree house." Madison said, while she gave her brother and Ben a glare.

"I have called Numbuh 362. She and Numbuhs 5250, 60, 86 and A, all know, what had happened last night. They will be over this afternoon, to check up on things." said Nigel, while saluting his future daughter.

"Good job everyone. Now this is the important bit. Numbuhs 52, and 2, did you make a time machine?" asked Louise. Everyone turned to Angela and Hoagie, while Angela looked at her palm of her hand.

"Yes, we have, but it won't take all of us. We have to make more, if everyone was suppose to go back in time." said Angela, while she pointed at the watch. The watch was black, and had little buttons all over it. It looked very complicated, in Angela's palm of her hand.

"Emm, ok. You can try and do that the now." said Louise, while looking a little happier from before. Hoagie and Angela left the room, while going to Hoagie's bedroom. Louise turned back to everyone else.

"Right, we have to make and improve weapons." she said. They all saluted her, while they left to get tools, and their old weapons.

Louise sighed heavily, while she sat on the couch.

_Why was this, so cruddy difficult? Why can't I just tell them the truth? That I can't be leader anymore, _she thought…

_**Hello fans of KND (^_^) This chapter, I think was a not very useful, but you have to have these to make the story more detailed and longer. So sorry, I'm being very mean for making you wait again, but I have other stories to do. So thanks for reading and review some more! Bye (^.^)**_

_**From littlemissfg xxx XD**_


	7. Unsuccessful

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Unsuccessful**_

Everyone came back into the living room, their new equipped weapons. They were a little excited, because they were going to try them out. Louise finally snapped out of her thoughts, while everyone filed into the living room. (without Numbuhs 52 and 2)

"Right, everyone will be into groups, and will look through empty alleys and streets. You will be searching for the targets, while asking people if they saw them. So Numbuhs 3, 4, 43, 34, and 304 will start at the ice cream shop and work your way to North. Numbuhs 2, 5, 25, 52 and 56 will start at the candy shop and work your way to West." said Louise, while the people's numbers that had been called left the room. A S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed softly on top of the tree house, and Numbuhs A, 5250, 60, 86 and 362 entered the room.

"Oh just in time, Numbuhs A, 5250, 60, 06 and 86 will start at Villains Supermarket and work East. And last but not least Numbuhs 1, 362, 68, 310 and I will start at the Cheese restaurant and work our way South. Ok? Right let's go." she continued while collecting her own improved weapon. Everyone walked out of the tree house, while heading towards their reassigned locations.

Kuki hummed the Rainbow Monkey tune, while her future daughters sang along. Both father and son wished to be some where else.

"Can you please not sing that?" pleaded Ben, while unplugging his fingers from his ears.

"Ben, you know our answer." replied Kimi, while humming along with her mother.

"What? A yes." said Ben. He got a angry look from his other sister, she looked like she was about to explode. She had pointy ears, and she had flames in her beautiful emerald eyes, actually she looked a lot like Kuki with her black hair and her angry look. Ben stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. They all walked into the lovely ice cream shop, while staring at it's delicious ice cream.

"So, does anyone want any candy?" asked Hoagie, while grinning. Instead of an answer, he got a smack of a certain girl's red hat.

"Stop the jokes, Numbuh 2." said Abby, while thanking the shop keeper for his time.

"What, it wasn't a joke. I'm starving." said Hoagie, while making a grab for a certain bag of sweets. Abby shook her head, while leaving the boy to pay for his sweets. Angela shook her head at her brother and a certain Numbuh 56, while they looked at the sweets.

"You know, you'll both get fat, and no girl will talk to you." said Angela, while leaving the shop to stand with her mother.

"But you're talking to us." replied David, who received a stern look from Angela and a high five from Chris. Once they both paid for their delicious looking sweets, they all left to ask somewhere else.

"So, are you good at school?" asked Ai, while trying to break the silence.

"Emm, yeah. But I'm not the smartest in my class, that's Angela." replied Trevor.

"So, what are ye good at?" asked Fanny, while looking at her son.

"I'm quite good at P.E, and I'm good at History." said Trevor, while stepping over a pooch.

"Oh that sounds good, so what do you like doing, like hobby wise?" asked Ai. She must have been really bored.

"Emm, I mostly like hanging around with my friends. But when I have time off I do skateboarding." replied Trevor.

"I do some skateboarding too." said Jason, while walking into the Supermarket for Villains.

"Do you? No one ever told me that, could you show me some tricks, when we get back to the tree house?" asked Trevor, while waiting for his answer. Jason nodded, while he walked into the cereal part of the shop.

"Hey, only Super Villains are allowed here." stated one of the shop employees.

"Hey, get those brats." commanded Mr Boss. The ice cream men ran from all of the directions.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Fanny screeched.

"Daddy?" said three shock ridden operatives. Trevor who already knew this, was acting like normal.

"Hello pumpkin, just shopping. Don't hurt my daughter." said Mr Boss, while watching the men avoiding Fanny.

"Hey! I'm also apart of this too, ye know." stated Fanny, while firing at one of the men.

"Ow!" shouted the man in pain, while hitting the ground. His arm started to go red, and swollen.

"What a stupid idea for a restaurant." stated Madison, while pinching her nose from the horrible cheesy smell. She must hate cheese really badly.

"I agree with you there." said Charlie, while also pinching his nose.

"Do you two hate cheese?" asked Rachel who was quite curious.

"No, we don't mind it. It's just we're allergic to it." replied Madison, while Louise came back from asking a waiter if he saw the '_targets_'. She slowly shook her head, while the rest of the team looked disappointed. How are they suppose to find Lizzie and her crew, when no one saw them?

"I wonder how the others are getting on?" asked Numbuh 1, when they left the restaurant.

"Let's contact them." suggested Charlie, while getting out a communicator. He pressed about ten buttons, until Ben appeared on the screen.

"Helloo, who's this?" asked Ben, while stuffing his face full of toffee ice cream.

"It's Mike from down the street, who do you think it is?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Really? How did you get my number?" asked Ben, while Kuki gave him a stern look. He nodded his head, while understanding his mother.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm seeing how you're doing?" replied Charlie.

"Then, why didn't you say that in the first place. I'm fine, how are you?" Ben joked.

"Stop the cruddy jokes." replied Louise, who snatched the communicator from her brother's hands.

"Now, Numbuh 304 report on the targets?" asked Louise.

"No sightings yet ma'am." he said, while saluting.

"Ok, we'll contact you soon, bye." she said, while hanging up their conversation. She then returned the communicator back to Charlie.

Charlie then pressed another button, and Angela appeared on the screen.

"Hey Numbuh 52, how's things?" asked Charlie.

"Fine, but we haven't got any sightings on her yet." replied Angela, while saluting.

"Ok, we'll contact you soon, bye." replied Charlie, while hanging up. He then pressed yet another button, but now on the screen was Trevor.

"Is everything ok?" asked Louise, while taking the communicator. There were lots of shouting and banging in the background. Also in the background, Fanny was fighting with a ice cream man. Ai was dodging Mr Boss's laser fires, while Jason and Patton were firing at the Crazy Cat Lady and her cats.

"Emm, what makes you say that?" asked Trevor, while dodging a hit from a ice cream blaster.

"Because you're getting attacked, we'll be over there soon as." replied Louise, while ending the conversation. She walked down the street and headed towards the Supermarket for Villains. All five of them entered the building just in time, because Jason and Patton were getting attack from about twenty cats, and Fanny was covered in ice cream.

Louise who was extremely mad, walked over to Trevor, while everyone stared at her.

"Hey, only villains are allowed here." said one of the employees. Louise turned on her heel, she looked like she was about to explode. Her fists stretched in and out, while flames were in her tired eyes. She took one deep breath and let it out.

"CAN IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" she bellowed, while everyone continued to stare.

After five minutes she realised what she had done.

"So-sorry." stuttered Louise. Everyone gaped at her, while she helped Fanny up from the ground.

Charlie walked over to one of the employees, and asked if he saw the '_targets_'. She shook her head, while Charlie fully understand. He walked over to his friends, while looking hopeless.

"I think we should tell the others, to head back to the tree house." suggested Nigel, while everyone else nodded. They all left the store and went back to the tree house. After contacting everyone else, everyone made their way into the tree house safely.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ben, while sitting down on the couch.

"The plan is to have some rest and try again tomorrow." replied Charlie.

"So, we have to keep doing this until we find Lizzie and her crew?" asked Sophie, while sitting down beside her brother.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." replied Louise. Everyone was exhausted, so they all ordered take-out pizzas.

"This is the best pizza ever." said Madison, while Kimi, Abby and Kuki agreed with her.

"I've had better." replied Chris.

"No you haven't." said Sophie.

"Yes, I have." argued Chris.

"Where then?" asked Trevor.

"My house." replied Chris.

"What do you mean your house?" asked Trevor, while grabbing another slice of pizza.

"He means mum's cooking, she does the best pizza ever." said Angela, while Abby smiled, because she felt so proud of her older self.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your mom's cooking." replied Sophie.

Everyone finished their pizza at six o'clock on the dot. They rubbed their bellies with satisfactory.

"I'm stuffed, I can't eat another thing." stated Angela, while sitting in between Kimi and Charlie.

"I think it's time for us to go now." suggested Rachel, while heading towards the door.

"Yeah, and I have a lot of files to catch up on." said Ai in agreement. All five of them said goodbye and left in their S.C.A.M.P.E.R to Moon Base.

"I'm shattered." yawned Louise. She got up from her seat, and headed towards the guest room. The rest of the girls, except from Numbuh 3 and 5, left the room and followed her.

"Numbuh 5 says goodnight." said Abby, while leaving the room.

"Goodnight everyone." sang Kuki, while skipping out of the room, and heading towards her own room.

"Right, we better get some shut eye too, come on." said Nigel, while Wally and Hoagie walked behind him and out of the room. The boys that were left in the room, got their selves and their beds ready for sleeping.

"Goodnight everyone." said Charlie, while turning off the light.

"Hey I'm scared of the dark." said Ben, while Chris laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway goodnight, yet again." said Charlie, while jumping into his own couch-bed.

_**Sorry fans of KND, very short and pointless chapter, but I had to include it, the next chapter is better. XD**_

_**Opps, shouldn't have told you that! He-he! Anyway I'll update soon bye xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	8. Time Watches

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Time Watches**_

The next morning Hoagie woke extremely early. He looked at his alarm clock, it read six o'clock. He jumped out of bed, and got ready. He walked out of his room, and down the corridor to the kitchen. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, while opening the fridge door. He almost dropped the milk, when he saw Angela eating Rainbow Monkey Munchies.

"Whoo, I nearly had a heart attack." said Numbuh 2, while clutching the milk.

"Sorry dad, but you should look around the room first." said Angela, while continuing to eat her breakfast. Hoagie shivered when she said _dad_, he obviously was still not use to it. He sat down beside his daughter, while pouring the milk and the cereal into his bowl. He munched happily away, while time passed.

Once they finished their breakfast, they both put their empty bowls into the sink, they then walked to Hoagie's room.

Wally yawned, while finally joining the others. "What's for breakfast?" asked Wally, while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Like it's always, Rainbow Monkey Munchies." replied Nigel, while putting his empty bowl in the sink. Wally shrugged his shoulders, while sitting in between Kuki and Charlie. After long ten minutes everyone was finished with their breakfast. They all sat lazily on the couch, while Angela and Hoagie walked into the room.

"We have finished the time watches." saluted Angela, to Louise. She nodded, while Hoagie took one of the watches out of it's box. It was green, and had a number three on the back. It had lots of buttons all over it, and it looked very complicated.

"So, how do you work it?" asked Ben, while trying to snatch it out of Hoagie's hand.

"You type in the date you want, and then press this little green button, and then presto you're in the future." said Angela, while everyone gaped at their invention.

"Ohh, let me try." said Kimi with glee, while running up to Hoagie. She tried to make a grab for it, but failed. Hoagie was stronger and taller than her. (Well he's a boy, and he's older, so he has an advantage) She sighed, while joining the others.

"No, it would be fair if I tried it out." said Louise, while walking over to Angela. Angela shook her head, while Louise went into a huff. She wanted to try it out, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

"Since, I am your commanding leader, I order you to put it on me." demanded Louise. Angela shook her head again, while she put the watch on her. Louise ran after her, while she was sorting it out. They kept running in circles, until Angela pressed a button and made her disappear into thin air.

"Where the crud are you?" asked Louise, while looking around the room.

_**Mean while in the future…**_

Angela landed softly on the ground. She looked around and found herself still in Cleveland. She looked at the sky, and made a guess that it was morning. She noticed an old oak tree, that seemed quite familiar. A red car was moving very fast and in the car was her… Dad. _Could this be? Home?_, thought Angela. She watched the car carefully, it stopped outside her house. Her mum ran out of the house, while greeting her dad. Her dad smiled at Abby, while kissing her cheek. As soon as Hoagie kissed Abby's cheek to ten year olds ran out of the house. It was Angela and Chris…. _This is soo weird_, thought Angela. Her future self hugged her dad, while Chris smiled while playing with a colourful yoyo. They all made their way to the house. Angela ran quickly behind a tree, that was positioned next beside her house. She peeked through the window, and saw herself eating breakfast. (Hoagie works on Nightshift) She was half way through it, when her cell phone started ringing. She asked her parents if she could be excused, her parents nodded while she ran out of the room. Angela ran to the hall window, while spying on herself. Her future self answered her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" she could hear herself say.

"Oh, hi David, what's up?" she asked, while blushing. Angela shook her head in embarrassment, if her friends saw her like this, they would have made a fool of her.

"What! Loopy Lizzie is attacking the tree house! We'll be over there soon." she said, while hanging up. She then ran in the kitchen, and whispered in her brother's ear.

"Emm, dad, we need to go to Charlie's grandparent's house." said Chris, innocently.

"Ok, but be back for six." Hoagie replied, while finishing his bacon sandwich. They almost got to the front door, when their mother stopped them.

"Oh, and say hello to Rachel and Nigel from us. They would be visiting them today." she shouted, while her kids nodded. They ran to the bottom of the street and wasn't to be seen again. _Wait, morning, Loopy Lizzie, tree house. Oh no, this is when we get sucked into the time portal_, thought Angela. She was about to follow herself, when the watch began to get out of control. Angela disappeared yet again…

Angela landed softly on a wooden floor. _Where is Numbuh 52 now?_, thought Angela, while getting up from the ground. She looked around the room, and noticed it looked familiar, _really familiar_. She saw a door just a head of her, she was about to ran towards it, when a voice caught her ears.

"Kuki, I want to tell you, but…" said a sleepy voice. She turned and looked at what seem a big wrestling mat. She looked down at the person who spoke, it was Wally sleeping. She giggled at him, he had saliva dripping out of his mouth. She was about to walk away, when he sat up on his bed. Angela quickly ran in the shadows, while Wally yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was about to fall back to sleep, when a grey swirl was in the middle of his room. Two familiar figures came into view. He looked a little shock, but no fear, it was like he knew them. One of the figures was a girl, she looked overly familiar. She had long black hair which was tied back in a neat pony-tail, with her pierced ears showing her diamond earrings. She was wearing white clothes, with plain white shoes. She jumped up and down on Wally's bed, while the boy with her was shaking his head. He had the same hair-cut as Wally, except it was only longer. He also was wearing white clothes, with plain white shoes. He was taller than the girl, and he was muscularly.

"What? You know I like bouncing on your bed." she said, when she noticed the boy's shaking head. Angela then realised who they were. They were none other than the Future Kuki and Wally.

"Yeah, I can remember." he said, while laughing at future Kuki's face. She stopped, she then calmed down, and sat lady like next beside her boyfriend.

"So, how have you been?" asked the future Kuki.

"I've been fine, but you've came at a bad time." replied Wally.

"How what's the matter….. Oh wait is this, when our future children come here?" asked future Wally.

"Well, duh. He's twelve, isn't he. I can't believe you forgot yourself, and when our children come. Don't you keep a diary or something?" said F. Kuki, while thinking how stupid her boyfriend was. Angela giggled under her breath, she couldn't believe how cute they were together.

"Oh sorry little Miss I know everything. Well Angela never told us, what date we where going to." replied F. Wally.

Angela gaped at him, what does he mean she never told him, what date they where going to?

"Oh shut up Wally." said F. Kuki.

"Hey, that's the future me, your talking to." said Wally.

"Hey, I forgot you get more moaner, when you're a teenager." said F. Kuki, to the future Wally.

"Hey take that back, Kuki. It should be cuter, instead of moaner." joked F. Wally.

"Do you want a slap?" asked F. Kuki. Both Wallys shook their heads, while her smile returned to her face.

"Ok then. Right we're here, because well I want to make sure you still had the letter." said F. Kuki. Angela was quite confused, what letter?

Wally took the folded letter from under his pillow, that he had kept for two years, and placed it on the bed.

"Ok, you've still got it. Ohh you must love me." said F. Kuki, while hugging Wally.

F. Wally smiled at his past self, while F. Kuki was strangling him.

"Right, I think that's a bit too much." said F. Wally, while trying to pull F. Kuki off Wally.

"No, this would be too much." she replied, while kissing Wally on the lips. F. Wally had a funny feeling she would do that again. He slapped his forehead, with his hand, while shaking his head.

"I'll say it again, don't do that, your make me horny." said F. Wally, while finally getting F. Kuki off his past self. Angela laughed under breath. (she was still in the shadows)

"I didn't do anything bad." she said. Wally, who was in a day dream, suddenly fell off his bed. _**(And by the way, that is very high.) **_Angela was about to jump out, when something stopped her.

"Ohh shit." said F. Wally, while jumping off the bed, and catching his old self. Instead of landing softly, he landed with a loud bang, while still holding Wally. He lay Wally down on the floor, he then waved Wally goodbye and pressed a button on his watch. Soon in seconds they were both gone, and luckily for them, they got away, otherwise they would have to explain to the people who came running into Wally's room.

"Wally are you alright?" asked Kuki, while kneeling beside him.

"I'm alright." he said, while trying to get up from the floor. He rubbed his head, to make it look like he hut it.

"What happened?" asked Nigel.

"Oh, I was sleeping, and then I fell out of my bed." he said, while trying to look embarrassed. Angela shook her head, she couldn't believe he was lying.

"Oh, let me see your head." demanded Kuki sweetly.

"No." protested Wally.

"I said, let me see your head!" she demanded, with fire in her eyes. Wally looked a little scared, so he gave in and let her look at his head. She put a large bandage over it for just in case. Everyone walked out of Wally's room, and left him to sleep.

"Hey, Kuki." called Wally.

"Yes?" asked Kuki, while pooping her head around the door.

"Here." he said, while waving the letter in the air. She walked over and took it from his hands, she was about to open it, but Wally stopped her.

"You can't read it, until your thirteenth birthday." Wally said, while rolling over in his bed. Kuki walked out of the room, and left him alone. Angela waited for a couple of minutes, until she stood out of the shadows. She heard snoring, when she pressed the button to get home. She was then transported back into the future yet again.

She landed in front of everyone. "You took your time." said Trevor, while leaning on the wall.

"Sorry to disappoint you." she said, while sitting down on the couch.

"So, where did you go?" asked Kuki.

"Emm, I went back to 2028. I saw mum, dad, Chris and myself." she replied.

"What were we doing?" asked Abby.

"Well, it was in the morning, and dad just got back from nightshift, we all greeted him, and then we had some breakfast. Angela was eating her breakfast when her cell phone started ringing. It was David, and he told Angela, that Lizzie was in the tree house, she then told Chris, and we both went straight to the tree house. Angela was about to stop them, when boom, she was transported back home." she said, while not mentioning about Future Kuki and Wally. They stayed quiet, until Hoagie handed everyone a watch.

"So no one will complain, when someone tries it out." said Hoagie. Everyone nodded, while putting their time watches into their pockets. Hoagie kept five watches behind, for the others that where at the Moon Base. Ben who wanted to test his out, pressed the green button on his.

"Wait, do you know what date…." began Angela, when Ben disappeared.

He came back two minutes later, with a ice cream cone.

"Where did you get that?" asked Louise.

"It's a secret, shhh." replied Ben, while licking his treat. Louise slapped her head, while taking her own time watch out. She pressed a couple of buttons, before she was gone too.

"Right, I'll say it once, these watches are for emergencies only." said Angela, while pointing her finger.

"But, I was starving so that was an emergency." replied Ben, while he got a stern look from Angela. Louise came back, with a tee-shirt saying '_New York' _on it.

"My point exactly." said Angela.

"Did you know this can transport you as well." said Louise, while smiling.

"Does it? I want to see…." Kimi was cut off, when Angela took back all of the watches.

"Hey, give that back!" shouted Kimi. Angela shook her head, while walking out of the room.

"I said, give it back!" shouted Kimi, while turning into what her sister looked like a day before. She ran after Angela, while Angela ran too. "No! I've had enough, this isn't a toy!" shouted Angela, while running down the hallway. A few of the future kids shook their heads, while the bickering went on.

"I only want to see the dolphins in Florida." she said, while gaining on her friend.

"I don't care! You know you can screw the time stream." replied Angela, while running into her dad's bedroom. She slammed the door, while locking it. Kimi banged on the door, while her friend was looking for a good hiding place. She placed the watches in a tin, which said 'Money box'. The door was ripped from the wall, by Kimi who was in fighting/scary mode. She jumped on top of Angela, while searching her pockets.

"Get off me! I haven't done anything wrong!" shouted Angela.

"But you have. You took something from me, and now I want it back!" shouted Kimi. They fought against each other, until they were tired.

They returned back in the living room, while forgetting about their little fight.

"I see you've made up." said Ben, while reading a magazine. Kimi nodded at her only brother, while sitting down beside her father. He was in a video game with Kuki, she was currently beating him.

"How the crud, do you do that?" asked Wally, while getting beat by the hundredth time.

"I know." whispered Kimi to Wally, while winking. Wally gulped while putting down his game console. He tried to change the subject.

"I'm going to my room now, bye." said Wally, while getting up of the couch.

"Oh, ok bye." smiled Kuki, with glee. He walked out of the room, while feeling a little flushed. Angela who was about to take Wally's place on the couch, remembered something. She ran out of the room and followed Wally….

_**Sorry a little disappointed with this Chapter, I thought this Chapter was it, but it might be the next one. Thanks for R&Ring, keep it up! I'll update soon! Bye xxx **_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	9. Angela rethinks about things

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Angela rethinks about things**_

She entered Wally's room, soon after he did. Wally lay down on his bed, while staring up at his ceiling. He was so focused out, that he never heard Angela clear her throat.

"Wally?" she asked, while he jumped.

"Oh, it's just you Angela." he replied, while returning to his staring place.

"Listen Wally, Numbuh 52 knows what happened the night before." she said, while he turned his head.

"Emm, what's that then?" he asked, while he was a little bit nervous.

"That future Wally and Kuki came to your room, and that you gave Kuki a letter that you've kept for ages, and that she can't open it until her thirteenth birthday." said Angela, while she took a deep breath. Wally felt something had died inside him, how could she possibly know what happened? Unless she was there?…

"How the crud, do you know?" he asked, while sitting up.

"Because, it's a long story, but trust me, Numbuh 52 was there. She saw it with her own eyes." she replied, while sitting down on his bed.

"But you weren't there, only, wait a minute is this a joke?" he asked, while hoping it was.

"Does Numbuh 52 look like she's joking?" she asked, while getting up from his bed.

"Emm, no. But I never saw you there? So you must have figured out that I didn't fall?" he said. Angela nodded, while opening his door.

"Wait, so is that why you took so long in the future?" Wally asked curiously, she nodded yet again. She was about to leave the room, when something in the back of her mind struck her.

"So, why does Kuki have to wait until her thirteenth birthday?" Wally was struck of guard there, but he figured what the heck she already knew what happened, so he told her anyway.

"Because, future Kuki said something happens in the future, and she doesn't want herself to know that I love her, until decommissioning." he said, while feeling his heart break inside.

Angela who felt sorry for Wally, wished she never even asked. She nodded her head, while leaving his room. She went to the guest room, while everyone else was either in the kitchen or the living room. She sat on her put-away-easy bed. She was thinking how she was going to do what she was going to do.

_Right if you do this, you'll mess up the time stream, but on the other hand you could just ask and then boom leave, but that might cause a scene_, thought Angela. She was so confused, what would she do?…

She started to pace about the room, hoping she would get an answer. It took her fifteen minutes, until she was satisfied with her answer. She ran out of the room, and went straight to Hoagie's room. She grabbed the money box tin, and took the first time watch she saw. She ran out of the room, only to bump into her future father.

"What are you doing?" he asked, while carrying a big tool box.

"Emm nothing." she replied, while running around him.

"Wait, hold it right…." he never finished his sentence, for Angela pressed the buttons on her watch, while running away. She had disappeared in a flash.

"She is definitely my daughter." he said to himself, while walking into his room.

_In the future yet again… _

Angela landed on a hard surface with a thud. She rubbed her bottom, while looking around the room she was in. She was in a strange sort of training room, with lots of dummies, robots, targets and _charts? (I don't know either, just go along with it!) _She stood up from the floor, while walking over to the door. She stopped, while hearing voices. She looked around herself, she didn't have a place to hide, their was no cupboard or even a table. She stood with open mouth, when suddenly the door banged opened….

_Mean while in 2010.…_

"Where the heck is Angela?" asked Madison, while looking in the kitchen, and then in the living room.

"Hey guys have you seen Angela?" asked Madison, while walking over to her friends. Ben and Sophie were battling against each other on a videogame.

"Nope, not since she left the room to follow my dad." replied Ben, while his eyes were glued to the T.V screen.

"Oh ok." she replied, while turning away from her friends.

"What do you need her for anyway?" asked Kimi sweetly, while watching her brother and sister.

"We need someone to go on a ice cream mission, so I was going to ask her, but she's not here. Would you like to come?" said Madison, while facing Kimi.

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you." said Kimi with glee. (she loves ice cream)

"Emm, it's not with me, it's with Charlie." said Madison, while wishing her friend wouldn't faint. Luckily enough she didn't. She just…..

"Ahhhh!" screamed Kimi, luckily no one else was in the living room. (well only they four)

"Ohh, is my sis going on a ice cream mission with her lovey dovey _boyfriend_." said Ben, while he turned his head from the videogame.

"YES!" shouted Sophie, who obviously bet her brother.

"Noooo!" shouted Ben, while throwing the game controller on the floor. Kimi blushed, while she left the room to got ready for her little mission. Madison walked in the kitchen with a smug face. Charlie who never heard Kimi's scream, wondered why Madison had a smug face.

"So, did you find Angela?" asked Charlie.

"Nope, but I've found someone better." she replied, while Charlie got a cartoon of orange juice from the fridge.

"Who?" he asked, while sipping some of his juice.

"Kimi." replied Madison. He nearly chocked on his juice, which came out of his mouth and went all over Madison.

"So, is this the thanks I get? Orange juice all over me?" she asked, shaking her head, while leaving the kitchen. She walked to the bathroom, while smelling like oranges.

"What did you do to Maddy?" asked Chris, while sitting beside his friend.

"I spat orange juice all over her." he said, while slightly going red.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, while staring at his friend.

"Well, it was an accident." Charlie said, while continuing to sip his juice.

"What was so shocking?" Chris asked.

"Emm, I've just found out that I'm going on the ice cream mission with Kimi." whispered Charlie. Chris nodded his head, while understanding clearly. He stood up from his seat, and left his friend by himself.

"Hey da… I mean Numbuh 2, what's up?" asked Chris, while entering his father's room.

"Hey, just trying out my new invention, want to see?" replied Hoagie. Chris nodded his head, while Hoagie put his new invention on.

"Whoa, what is that?" said a very impressed Chris.

"That Chris, is the Super Duper, never-stained suit." replied Hoagie, while walking around with it on.

"Yeah, but what does it do?" asked Chris, while trying to feel the material of the suit.

"It can stay clean for a life time, and it can protect it's owner when wearing it." said Hoagie, while trying to prove it. He got a large knife and was about to stab himself.

Abby who was passing by, thought he was committing suicide.

"Hoagie Gilligan, put the knife down!" shouted Abby, while running in the room. Both Chris and Hoagie looked at the knife, to Abby, they both turned back to her and started laughing.

"You really think, I'm going to kill myself." chuckled Hoagie, while dropping the knife on the floor. He had tears in his eyes. Abby who was a bit annoyed, stomped her foot, and had that what's-so-funny look on her face.

"Then why did you try to stab yourself." said Abby, while furiously tapping her foot.

"Because, I was trying out my new invention, Numbuh 5." replied Hoagie, while taking his suit off.

"Well then, I'll be taking the knife." she said, while grabbing the knife from Hoagie's hands.

"Hey, give that back." demanded Hoagie.

"Nah uh." replied Abby, while walking out of his room.

"Hmph." pouted Hoagie, while running after Abby.

"Don't even try it." stated Abby, while she ran also.

"C'mon, it's only for my invention." moaned Hoagie.

"No, your invention might not be right, and then boom you're dead. Nah uh, I'm not having it." said Abby, while running to the kitchen. She grabbed all of the knives, and placed them in her bag, that she left there earlier. Once Hoagie had caught up with her, she was already to go off with her bag.

"Are you scared, that you'll missed me." said Hoagie, rather than asking.

"You wish." replied Abby, while running to her room. The pair chased each other around the tree house, while everyone else was sitting and chatting.

Kimi who had ran to the sweet shop, to ask her mother if she could bother one of her outfits. Came back, with a happy smile on her face, for Kuki had said yes. She came through the living room, while wearing one of her mother's pink tops, and skirts. The pink top, had no sleeves, just straps, and the skirt was black, with a cute pink belt that Kimi had already on. Charlie who had changed into his dad's red turtle-neck top, looked up from the couch. He stared at Kimi, while she walked over to him. Chris who was sitting beside him, nudge him in the ribs. Charlie snapped out of it, and luckily for him, he did, otherwise he would be staring at her, while she was speaking.

"Are you ready for the ice cream mission?" asked Kimi, while Charlie nodded. Louise walked in with the plans.

"Right, Numbuhs 43 and 310 you can go get the ice cream. It's guarded by highly trained guards with weapons and other destructive things." said Louise, who was quite serious.

"Do you know, it's a shop that sells normal ice cream, with normal people serving you. Not some villain's lair, with talking and destructive ice cream." stated Charlie, while Louise shrugged.

"It's suppose to sound cool. I've got the plans and everything." said Louise, while her brother shook his head. The pair left the tree house, while leaving Louise with the others.

_Mean while in the future….._

Angela stood still, while the nineteen teenagers stared at her.

"Oh my god." said a girl with long black hair, while staring at Angela.

"It's… Angela." said a boy who was taller than his friends, while slowly walking in the room. A girl who looked like Angela, wasn't shocked at all walked right up to Angela.

"You took your time." said the girl.

"Well sorry, dad was chasing me, and I had to get the time watch." replied Angela, while pointing to her bag, which her time watch was suppose to be. The girl shook her head, while teleporting herself from the spot she was at to another.

"Whoa, how can we do that?" asked Angela.

"_We _can't do anything, but Angela can." she said, while pointing and teleport herself back to where her past self was.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know what Numbuh 52 means." said Angela, while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Angela can't tell you, but you have to tell you know who, what you know." said future Angela, while gesturing her head to future Wally and Kuki.

"Oh ok, but I can't remember what to say." Angela replied, while scratching her head. Future Angela shook her head at her past self, how could she be so forgetful.

"Oh, I remember now." replied Angela, after five minutes. She ran up to future Kuki and Wally.

"Numbuh 52 has to talk to you in private." she said, while walking out of the room. They both followed her, while wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"Emm, Wally were you heart broken, that you couldn't tell Kuki how you felt, when she already found out?" asked Angela, while future Wally was a little bit shocked. After a two seconds he began to speak.

"Yeah, sure I was. But her future self, which means now, doesn't want her to find out."

"And, do you know why she did that?" asked Angela.

"Emm, because I asked her to." replied F. Wally.

"Exactly. Because you don't want to screw up the future, which is with her, and your kids." said Angela, while F. Kuki stood silent.

"So, is that it?" asked Wally, who was about to walk back in the room.

"That's why Numbuh 52 never went back to the past, and screwed up your future." said Angela.

"So, you were planning to stop us, from showing up in the cave, which Kuki fainted, and thought it was a dream?" asked F. Wally.

"Yip, so I came here to ask you, but I've changed my mind, since you're already like going out, there was no point." replied Angela, who was turning herself to the door.

"We're not going out." replied F. Kuki, who sounded miserable.

"And why not?" asked Angela, who stopped from opening the door.

"Because, Mr Smokey Bacon, is smoking and I'm not kissing him, plus he's already taken by the slut of the school." replied F. Kuki, who was in a huff with future Wally.

"You're still smoking! I thought you said you quit, when you were eighteen?" replied Angela.

"Huh? When did I say that?" asked F. Wally, with a confuse look on his face. Angela shook her head, as in a never-mind shake.

"And I thought you loved her. Huh, there was no point in me to do that then, if you got decommissioned." replied Angela, while walking in the room.

"So, this must be goodbye then." said F. Angela, while shaking Angela's hand.

"Yes, I guess so. Oh! And I just love my hair in the future." replied Angela, while being impressed with her braided pony-tail. Future Angela nodded, while herself waved goodbye. Her past self looked in her bag, while trying to search for the time watch.

"Anything wrong?" asked F. Angela, who obviously saw this coming.

"Emm, yeah. I think I've lost my watch." she replied, while closing her bag.

"No problem, you can have mine." said F. Angela, while looking for her watch. She came back ten minutes later, with no watch.

"Where's the watch?" asked Angela.

"I have no idea. It was sitting beside my bag, but now it's gone." replied Future Angela.

"Does anyone else have one?" asked Angela, while searching the room. No heads nodded, only shook. It looked like she was stuck there, until she can get a time watch or even a time machine…..

_**Right, I hoped you liked it, because I thought it was ok! And thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll update soon bye xx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	10. Kimi and Charlie's 'mission'

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Kimi and Charlie's 'mission'**_

Kimi and Charlie walked down the street quietly. They had nothing to talk about. Kimi who felt a little bored, started to hum the Rainbow Monkey tune. (And once she starts she can't stop) Soon she started to sing it.

"_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,_ _Oh, so very round and super chunky,Bringing love where ever they go,_ _Everyone's made of a big , red and orange, and pink and blue,_ _Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,We love you!" _Charlie who like his friend, and his friends' mum and dad, he hated the Rainbow Monkey song too. He was about to tell Kimi to shut up, but he stopped himself doing it. How could he ruin a happy girl's smile, or her glee? He didn't have a heart to yell at her, so he left her be.

After long five minutes, Kimi stopped her singing.

"Emm, Numbuh… Charlie?" she said. He turned to face her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know what kind of ice cream, we're suppose to get?" asked Kimi.

"Emm, yeah it was….. Strawberry, no wait….. It was definitely Chocolate or then again it might be Vanilla." he replied, while rubbing the back of his head.

How could he forget? He was only told about ten minutes ago, why couldn't he remember a simple thing? (Well , don't look at me, I don't know either!)

Charlie, who kept rubbing his head, while trying to think, never thought to use his communicator.

"Charlie, we could use your communicator." suggested Kimi, while they walked into the shop.

"That's a great idea, thanks Kimi." replied Charlie, while getting out his communicator.

"Hello guys? Are you there?" asked Charlie into the communicator.

"Yes we're here. Did you get the ice cream?" asked Louise, while Trevor, and Madison was standing beside her.

"Emm, no. We don't remember the ice cream flavour, and we…." began Charlie.

"What do you mean we? You were told which flavour it was, not me." said Kimi, while staring at the ice cream freezer.

"Ohh, ok then. I meant I." replied Charlie.

"It's our favourites Toffee, and Fudge." replied Trevor, while snatching the communicator.

"What? There was two flavours, I thought it was just one." he replied.

"No, weren't you listening, I said Toffee, and Fudge, it's not one ice cream it's two this time." replied Louise, while Charlie quickly tried to end the conversation.

"Oh, ok bye." he said, while closing the communicator. Kimi and Charlie both picked two tubs of Fudge and Toffee ice cream each. They paid at the counter, and left the shop. They made their way towards the tree house. They stayed silent, until the tree house came into view.

"Emm, before we walk in the tree house, emm Kimi I have to tell you something." said Charlie, while turning to face Kimi.

"Emm, what?" asked Kimi, while blushing.

"I have to be honest, emm, I'm….. in….. love with you!" he said, while staring into her violet eyes. She stood there shocked, until she got over it.

"I love…. Ahhhh!" shouted Kimi, while a giant robot picked her up in it's hands.

"KIMI!" shouted Charlie, while Kimi dropped the bags with the tubs of ice cream in them, on Charlie's head.

"Ahh…" _'Thud' _

"Ow… goodnight Cleveland." said Charlie, while he landed hard on the ground.

"CHARLIE!" screamed Kimi, while the robot walked down the road.

_Back in the tree house….._

"I wonder, if Charlie and Kimi got the ice cream yet?" wondered David, while him and his friends sat on the couch.

"I hope, they're not like making out and everything." said Ben, while shivering from grossness.

"What? That would be so cute." said Sophie, and Madison together.

"Well, if he hurts her, I'll give him a….." began Wally, while everyone stared at him.

"What? I'm her dad, I'm s'pose to be protective." replied Wally, while everyone turned back to the television. (they got bored while waiting for their two friends, so they turned it on.)

"Hey, there's a robot walking down the hill." said David, while feeling bored.

"Oh, that sounds cool." said Ben, non-cheerfully. He was sitting while glued to the television.

"Wait, what!" said Hoagie, who just realised what David said. He ran over to the window, and true enough there it was, stomping down the road.

"Cool." said Hoagie, while sitting back down on the seat.

"Hey, has anyone seen Angela?" asked Louise, who had came from the guest room.

"Yeah, and she's in the future." replied Hoagie.

"Is she? I looked around the tree house for no cruddy reason." said Madison.

"Do you know why?" asked Louise.

"Emm, not really. She just ran from my room, with a time watch on, and then she just vanished." replied Hoagie. Wally looked a tad guilty, because he knew why she did it.

"Emm, I know where she….." he was interrupted, when Charlie ran into the living room with a face full of hurt, rage, sorrow, and pain. He was carrying the four tubs of ice cream, and had a large lump on top of his head. He dumped the ice cream on the floor, while running over to his friends.

"Hey, here's lover boy. You took your time. Where's Kimi?" said Ben, who was about to dive for the ice cream.

"Guys… Kimi…. Got …. Kidnapped." he said, while trying to regain his breath.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone, while Kuki walked into the room. (When she came back from the shop, like ages ago, she went to her room to find her I Love Pyjamas Parties Rainbow Monkey.)

"Hey guys, did you know that the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, are on holiday for a week, and I hear they're going to Hawaii. I wish I was going….. Why is everyone so glum? Smile, your acting like someone died….. What happened?" said Kuki, while looking from Wally to Charlie, and then at the ice cream.

"Kimi's been kidnapped by…" said Charlie, while Wally tried to comfort Kuki.

"By….?" asked Kuki. She looked like she was, about to create the biggest water fall ever.

"I have no….." began Charlie, when something whizzed through the window. Hoagie walked over and picked it up. It looked like a ordinary letter. He walked back to his friends, while opening it. A loud voice boomed out of it.

"Hello Nigey. I see you've noticed one of the future children is missing. Well I have her….." began the woman, when someone interrupted her.

"So come and try and get her back, if you dare! We're at the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's house, and…." began the girl, when the woman shouted at the top of her voice.

"What do you think your doing! You've gave them our secret location!" shouted the woman.

The talking and the shouting stopped after long five minutes. Nigel was the first to speak.

"Right, so we now know where Kimi is, and who has taken her. So here's the plan…. Whoa!" began Nigel, when he saw a large robot knocking the entire roof off.

"Give up Nigel!" shouted the robot, while trying to catch Nigel. Nigel was doing flips in the air, while getting out of the robot's reach. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Kids Next Door battle stations! Whoa!" said Numbuh 1, while the robot caught him in his hands.

"Let him go!" shouted Louise, while trying to hit the robot with mustard. (Numbuh 2 after five minutes, decided to get their weapons)

After useless fighting, Louise too got snatched by the robot.

"LOUISE!" both shouted Charlie and Trevor. After five minutes of attacking the robot, the robot retreated and was still holding the two prisoners.

"We got to tell the others." suggested Chris, while running to the room, with the screen in it.

"Contacting Moon Base, contacting Moon Base. Is anyone there? For the love of ice cream FUCKING answer!" shouted Chris, while Abby gave him a stern look.

"Sorry." whispered Chris, while he still got the stare.

Finally someone answered. It was Numbuh 65.3.

"Who are you?" asked Herbert.

"That doesn't matter! Get Numbuh 362!" shouted Chris, he was so frustrated.

"Ok, ok." replied Herbert, while yelling at a kid, to get Rachel. Soon after long tense five minutes, Rachel appeared.

"Hello? I'm very busy at the…. Chris what's wrong?" asked Rachel.

"We need your help. Numbuhs 1, 631, 43 have been kidnapped ma'am." said Chris, while saluting. Rachel stood for a couple of seconds, until she was snapped out her shock.

"Numbuhs 5250, A, 86, 60 and I will be over in five minutes, bye." she said, while turning off her screen.

"So, what did she say?" asked Wally, who has been sitting on the couch for five minutes.

"She said, she'll be here, with Numbuhs 5250, A, 86 and 60 in about five minutes." replied Chris, when he came through the living room.

Five minutes and on time there walking into Sector V's tree house, was Rachel and the rest of the operatives.

"Right, we're here, so tell me what happened." said Rachel, while standing in front of everyone.

"Well, me and Kimi were shopping for ice cream, and then next thing I know, Kimi's kidnapped by a giant robot. Then when I go tell the others, another robot comes through roof, you can still see the damage." said Charlie, while Rachel and her group looked up at the roof. (which had a large space in the middle)

"Ok, and then what happened?" asked Rachel, while trying to get every detail.

"Emm, before the robot a letter flew in the window, (One of those future tech ones, from the future) and the two Lizzies were telling us that they captured Kimi. And then after the robot, the robot got Louise and Dad." he said, while taking a long breath.

"Ok, right we need to know where they are, and-…" began Rachel, when Trevor interrupted her.

"Got that covered, they're at the Delightful Dorks From Down the Lane's house." he said.

"How the heck did ye know that?" asked Fanny.

"Because, the present Lizzie accidentally let it slip in the letter." replied Trevor.

"Right so we have to come up with a plan, so-…." began Rachel, when she was interrupted again.

"I have a plan. Get in, beat the shit out of Lizzie, and her mini-me. Then get our friends, then blow the place up, and then leave." said Ben, while everyone stared at him.

"What?" asked Ben, while Kuki wasn't pleased because her son swore in front of her.

"She meant a proper plan." said Madison, while Rachel wasn't getting anywhere.

"That is a proper plan." replied Ben.

"No, it isn't. And you know it." said Madison, while getting ticked off.

"Know what? That your wrong." said Ben, while acting dumb.

"Don't play that game with me. Ben I know you better than everyone." replied Madison.

"No you don't!" said Ben, while getting everyone furious. Why couldn't they both stop arguing and get back to the real problem, like three of their friends are missing, and being held captive by the loopy woman with her husband and her mini-me.

"Yes I do! We're best friends since like kinder garden." said Madison.

"Fine then! What's my favourite colour?" he asked, while everyone was getting more furious.

"Blue." replied Madison, while everyone wished they weren't there.

"Damn! Correct. Ok then, what about my favourite food, beside my mum's homemade chowder." replied Ben.

"That's easy! My dad's homemade chicken pasta." stated Madison, while Ben was a bit shocked.

"Ok then, how about my biggest secret?" he said, while hoping she didn't knew.

"Emm, oh that's hard, let me think….. Oh I got it!" she said, while getting happy. (because she knows she'll get this one right)

She walked over to Ben, while she whispered something into his ear. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, (well it was a bit obvious) because he was shocked.

"Damn, you do know me!" he said, while finally admitting defeat.

"-….Right, as I was saying we need to come up with a plan." continued Rachel, while everyone nodded.

"We'll send everyone into groups. Group A would be Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, David, and Angela. Group B would be-….." she was interrupted yet again.

"Emm, Angela isn't here." said Sophie.

"Don't tell me she was captured too." said Rachel, while hoping for a no.

"No she wasn't." replied David.

"Few." said Rachel with relief.

"She's just back into the future." continued Sophie, while Rachel was about to faint.

"Ok, emm fine then, Trevor will swap places with Angela. Group B, will be Ai, Madison, Chris and Jason. Group C will be me, Fanny, and Patton. And Group D will be Ben, Sophie, Charlie and if Angela shows up, she will be with you three. We will search the whole mansion, and look for them, if anyone needs help, just talk through their communicator. Does everyone get it?" she said, while everyone nodded their heads.

"Right, Kids Next Door lets go!" she said, while everyone grabbed their weapons. Everyone left the tree house, to get into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, that Rachel brought with her.

They didn't know what was coming their way…

_**Sorry people, I spoiled Kimi's speech, but hey life isn't perfect. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for taking so long, and I'll get Can I love you again? Updated by tomorrow, or the next day. So please wait patiently. R&R, bye xxx.**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	11. What happened to the others?

_**Chapter 11**_

_**What happened to the others?**_

Kimi opened her eyes to find, she was tied to a chair. The chair was placed with three others, in a strange sort of _chamber_. She turned her head and noticed Nigel and Louise were sitting in the other chairs. All three of them had a weird sort of helmets on their heads.

Future Lizzie walked into the room.

"I see you're awake." she said, while leaning over Nigel.

"I see, you're still ugly as ever!" said Louise, who was sitting on Nigel's left.

"I see, you're still a bitch, like your mother!" replied F. Lizzie, while slapping Louise's face.

"Don't you dare, touch Louise or talk about Mrs Uno like that!" said Kimi, while trying to launch herself at F. Lizzie.

"It's no use honey. And I can say or do whatever I like!" she shouted, while Jimmy switched a switch on.

"What are you doing? You slug!" said Louise, with a large red hand print on her left cheek.

"You'll see!" she replied, while all three of them got a large shock.

"What was that for….." began Nigel, when suddenly he stopped. He closed his eyes for a moment, then he broke himself loose from the chair.

"Let's see if this works." said Lizzie, while evilly smiling to her older self.

She walked up to Numbuh 1, and stood in front of him.

"Nigel, who do you love?" she asked.

"Lizzie Devine." he replied, while Louise and Kimi gasped. (He acted more like a robot)

"It works!" the two Lizzie's shouted.

"Now, let's try the bitch!" said future Lizzie, while walking over to Louise. Louise tried to get out of her seat, but something made her stop. She then sat perfectly still until F. Lizzie spoke.

"Who is the bitch?" asked her.

"Me." said Louise, while Kimi was about to jump on F. Lizzie. How could her and her old self do this to her friends? It was torture, why would anyone love Lizzie? And Louise wasn't a bitch, it was more like the ugly slug! It's just madness!

"What have you done to them?" asked Kimi, while struggling under the ropes.

"Just a little brainwash, and some other things. With these helmets, we can control you and your friends." replied Jimmy, who had stopped beside F. Lizzie.

Lizzie walked over to Kimi. She had a smug face.

"Break free, and….. Dance." said Lizzie, while looking evil. Kimi who had no control over her legs anymore, broke the ropes with such strength that the ropes were in pieces. She then started dancing like a fool, while the three evil villains couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop!" she said, while blushing. (She wasn't very good at dancing)

"Nope!" replied Lizzie, while getting excited. Now three people were under her and her older self control, oh this is going to be fun!

**_On the way towards Father's mansion… _**_**(sorry can't be bothered saying DCFDTL)**_

"Are we there yet?" asked David, while looking out of the window.

"For the last five minutes, no!" replied Ai, while Fanny along with Ai said the last bit. They were getting ticked off with him now.

"But, I'm so bored." he said, while playing with his fingers.

"Well, shut up, ye stupid boy!" said Fanny, who was about to rip her hair out.

"I'm not stupid! I have a B average in all of my classes." replied David, while sticking his tongue out. Sophie slapped her mum's cousin's son, over the head. He did deserve it.

"Ow!" was the only thing he said, for the remaining minutes of the journey. After five minutes, Hoagie landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R on the green grass outside of the DCFDTL's mansion.

"Right, Group A will enter by the side rear, Group B will do the same. Groups C and D will come from the roof and enter the air vents. Right does anyone have any questions?" said Numbuh 362.

"Emm, yeah. Don't we need a look out?" asked Ben, while swirling his weapon in his hand.

"Good point Numbuh 304. Right anyone won't to volunteer to be the look out?" asked Rachel, while looking around the group for any hands.

Everyone was silent, they wanted to go in and kick butt. So no one put there hand up until something happened…

**_Back in the mansion…_**

"Right, Jimmy get these '_new villains' _suited up for battle." commanded F. Lizzie. He and the five other guys saluted, and left to get the armour.

"Lets just see if it still works. Nigel who is prettier and much nicer than Rachel?" said Lizzie.

"You dear." replied Nigel, while trying to pull a smile.

"And who is your leader, bitch?" asked F. Lizzie.

"You ma'am!" said Louise, while saluting.

"Last one! Who wants to destroy their friends today?" asked Lizzie, with a look full of evil.

"Me! Ma'am!" shouted Kimi, while saluting. Jimmy and the other men came back in with the armour. He placed body shields, comfy pads, and weapons on the three under control _'new villains'_.

"Your now ready, now go!" commanded F. Lizzie, while her past self sniggered. Three of them marched out of the room, and went towards the outside of the mansion.

**_Back outside…._**

They all turned their heads, towards the loud bang. Someone or something was in their flying vehicle. Their was banging and groaning, when finally the thing came out of the ship.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, their was none other than Angela…..

She had her clothes ripped, and she had cuts all over her body. Her hair wasn't in the neat pony-tail anymore, and she looks like she's been in a battle or something…

She couldn't speak, for she was in shock or something.

Everyone blinked twice, just in case they were seeing things. Nope they weren't going crazy, she was still there. Abby who had regain her voice, started to speak.

"Where the heck, have you been?" asked Abby.

"In…..The…. Future." replied Angela, while sitting down.

"Where? And by the looks of it, the cavemen century." replied Sophie, while she ran to her friend. She began to brush her hair and started to straighten her clothes. Soon after five minutes, she looked a lot better. Now with bunches instead of a pony-tail, and her clothes looked less dirty. Angela stood up from the ground, while looking around the place she was in. She stopped on the mansion and realised where she was.

"So, does anyone want to explain, why Angela is outside the Delightful's mansion?" asked Angela.

"Well it's a long story. Em lets just say three of our friends have been kidnapped, by the 'target'." replied Charlie. Angela looked around her, where was Nigel, Louise and Kimi? She guessed they were the ones kidnapped.

"So, where's Angela?" asked Angela.

"Emm, do you mind being the look out?" asked Rachel.

"Angela doesn't mind. Plus she's had enough fighting for one day." she replied, while walking back in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

What did she mean by that? And is there something she's hiding?…

They shook that thought from their heads, while they made their way towards the mansion. They all split into their groups.

Group A- Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, David, Trevor.

Group B- Ai, Madison, Chris and Jason.

Group C- Rachel, Fanny and Patton.

Group D- Ben, Sophie, and Charlie.

Group Look Out- Angela.

Group A, went to the left of the mansion, while Group B went to the other side.

When two groups were left, they all sneakily climbed on the side of the house. After climbing up the building, they reached the roof. _Wow, their defence system must be not working_, thought Angela, while watching her friends on the cameras.

They all got in the building safely.

_**Dun, Dun, Duh! Ha, ha! Sorry for the long wait, but it's the summer holidays, and I've been busy! I hoped you liked this, don't forget to R&R. Oh and thanks for the reviews I have already. (^.^) Bye xx  
**__**From littlemissfg**_


	12. More people taken!

**_Chapter 12_**

**_More people taken!_**

Angela was humming the Rainbow Monkey tune, while she watched her friends walk along corridors. She was getting a little bored, until something came up in one of the cameras…

There walking down one of the corridors, was Nigel, Louise and Kimi….

They were wearing weird armour, and helmets. They all looked unhappy, and acted like robots… Angela reported this to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, Numbuh 52 got something to tell you." she said, while still staring at the cameras.

"What is it?" he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Your dad, sister and _girlfriend_." she began, when Charlie interrupted her.

"Kimi, isn't my girlfriend!" he said, while he got some unbelieving looks from Ben and Sophie.

"Yeah _sure_. Then how did you know, who Numbuh 52 was talking about?" asked Angela. Oh, she got him there! He was speechless, while blushing. Sophie and Ben snickered in the background. He shook it off, and went back to the communicator.

"Never mind that! What's happened to them?" asked Charlie, while getting more worried.

"Well, they look fine, except…." she said, while taking a long pause.

"Except?…." replied Charlie, while waiting for Angela.

"They look like they're being controlled. And by the looks of things, Numbuh 52 is using her instincts, and they're telling her, that they have been brainwashed." replied Angela, while watching Charlie's face in the camera. He looked really furious, like he was going to explode.

"Where are they?" he demanded on the communicator.

"They're just around the corner, the one on your left." replied Angela, while Charlie gave Ben the communicator. He got out one of his weapons, and walked around the corner.

Ben turned the communicator off, while he went to give Charlie some help. Sophie was just standing there, waiting for them to come back. All she could hear was shouting and banging, while she stood there. She was getting a little worried when her friends never came back, so she popped her head around the corner to see them lying on the floor, with Kimi, Nigel and Louise beside them…

Angela looked at the cameras, and noticed one of them was blacked out. She typed in codes and other things, to get it working again but it was no use, they'd lost it. Little did she know that, that camera was the key to everything. She got up from her seat, and went to the cooler. She got a large soda from it, and started to sip it heavily. She sat down, and saw her brother, Madison, Ai and Jason had met up with Rachel, Fanny and Patton. They starting talking, and then went different directions with the rest of their groups. Angela was nearly finished her soda, when something made it spit out. There outside was Kimi, while pointing a gun at her….

"Why do I have to do this again?" asked Wally, while wearing a maid-dress, make-up and high heel shoes.

"Because, you got the shortest straw. Now listen Numbuh 5 is only going to say this once. Distract Lizzie, and Jimmy, while we take down the present Lizzie." replied Numbuh 5, while David and Trevor snickered at Wally.

"But, I still don't get how _I_ was picked for this! And I didn't even picked a straw!" replied Wally, huffily.

"See there's your problem, if you had picked a straw you wouldn't be in this mess." said Hoagie, while making sure the coast was clear. Wally was pushed out from the corner, and he whacked into Lizzie.

"Hello." waved Wally, while he tried his best sound female.

"Who are you?" asked F. Lizzie, while looking him up and down.

"I'm the Delightful children's house maid." he replied, while nearly tripping over one of his high heels.

"There's no house maid, we checked and no one was here." replied Jimmy, while looking into Wally's eyes.

"Well, I've just came back from my own vacation, now I'm ready for work. Sow what would you like me to do?" asked Wally, while Numbuh 5 sneaked passed Jimmy and F. Lizzie.

"Just do what maids are suppose to do! Work and clean, now stay out of my way!" commanded F. Lizzie, while about to turn around.

"No, wait!…. Oh the light…." said Wally, while pretending to faint. F. Lizzie and Jimmy looked at him, from down on the floor. While Numbuh 2 & 5 had grabbed Lizzie from behind. They dragged her from the room, while Wally lay very still.

"She doesn't look like she's breathing! Maybe I should give her mouth to mouth." suggested Jimmy. _**(He so wanted 'her'!) **_Wally was sweating his make-up off, while Jimmy got closer and closer. Jimmy was about to touch Wally's lips, when Abby and Hoagie left the room. Wally jumped up, while making Jimmy jumped back causing his wife to screeched from fright. She slapped Jimmy for making her so frightened.

Wally stood up, while pretending to be in shock.

"Oh my! What happened to me?" asked Wally, while looking around the room with his face full of shock.

"You fainted, and I was going to save you with mouth to mouth." replied Jimmy, while Wally got shivers running down his spine.

"Oh that happens to me a lot…. It's a rare disease called Fall-isecis, it's very common. Maybe I should just take another vacation…bye." replied Wally, while running out of the room. He got around the corner, and huffed and puffed. Trevor and Numbuh 3 had gagged and wrapped rope around Lizzie. She was mumbling something, that no one could hear. Group A carried Lizzie out of the building, without anybody seeing them. They reached the bit where the S.C.A.M.P.E.R should be. But it wasn't there, neither was Angela. They were both gone, without anybody noticing it. They all sat down on the ground, while Wally took of his costume. He rubbed the make-up on his face violently, while trying to get it off. Kuki shook her head at him, how could he be so stupid. She got her finger, and licked it. She started to rub his face, while helping him to get it off. He blushed, when Kuki was finished. Not only his face was clean and had none make-up on it, but now it had Kuki's salvia on it.

"Emm…thanks." was all Wally said, while feeling a little embarrassed. Kuki gave him, her famous smile, while crossing her legs over, like a basket. They all waited for the rest of the groups to show up, but only Group B and C was there, no Group D to be seen….

"Where the heck is the S.C.A.M.P.E.R?" asked Patton, while noticing it had gone.

"I was going to ask the same thing." said Madison, while sitting beside Kuki.

"Hey, where's Group D?" asked Rachel.

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing Angela is with them too." replied Trevor.

"I'll contact Moon Base and they'll give us a ride." said Ai, while getting her communicator out. She started talking to Herbert, and asking for a ship. She ended her call, and told them it will be there in five minutes.

Every was silent, until Lizzie made a groan. They had forgotten she was there.

"Why, hello Lizzie. Nice for you to join us." said Rachel sarcastically. Lizzie gave her a death glare, while everyone wanted to kill her.

"Right, you'll be answerin' some questions when we get back to Moon Base, and you'll tell us, or _else_!" spat Fanny, while she nearly let her anger out on Lizzie. Lizzie gave her a death glare too, while a C.O.O.L.B.U.S stopped in front of them. They were all going to climb in, when Angela and Sophie were running towards them. They had rage and pain on the faces and in their brown and blue eyes. Their clothes were torn and they looked exhausted. They stopped in front of them, while heavily breathing.

"Guys,….. Lizzie…..Has…Created…Brainwashing…Helmets!" said Angela and Sophie in unison. Everyone stared at them, how the heck did she do that? They all climbed in the vehicle. It roused up from the ground, and went flying up towards the dark sky. Clouds were forming in the dark sky, it looked like it was going to rain.

"Where's everyone else?" asked David.

"They've been captured. But we had escaped." said Sophie.

"Were they with Kimi, Louise and Numbuh 1?" asked Hoagie. Angela nodded, while looking sad.

"This has gone far! We have to fight back!" shouted Wally.

"I know, but if we just run in there. They might make the rest of them do something stupid, like kill their selves." replied Sophie.

"What do you mean?" asked Trevor.

"Ugh! Weren't you listening to us before? Lizzie has got brainwashing helmets!" shouted Sophie, while tears came from her eyes. Madison and Chris went to comfort her.

"I didn't want to come here in the first place. And now Ben, Kimi, Louise, Charlie, and Nigel have been brainwashed!" sobbed Sophie, while putting her face into Chris's shoulder. He patted her back, while she let it all out. Everyone was silent, except from Sophie's sobs. She took her face from Chris's shoulder, and went to sit with her mum. Kuki let her cry on her shoulder, while they both hugged each other.

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S made a stop in the Moon Base's Landing Dock. Everyone got out of the vehicle while looking miserable. Sophie eyes were red and puffy, and so was Kuki's. They both had cried for the rest of the journey, while they hugged each other. The two of them felt a little better after letting it out, but they still felt sad, and miserable. They both walked along the corridors with the rest of the group, while their arms were linked.

They all headed towards an empty room next beside Rachel's office. They put Lizzie on a seat, while pointing a light in her. After five minutes of thinking, Rachel took the cloth from Lizzie's mouth.

Lizzie glared at Rachel, while Rachel glared back.

"Right, Lizzie you're going to tell us how to get the helmets off, and how to save our friends! You will start talking the now!" demanded Rachel.

"Why should I?" asked Lizzie, while her throat was dry.

"Because, either you want to die right now, or help us? You choice?" said Rachel.

"I think I would rather be killed!" spat Lizzie, while Fanny looked irritated.

"That could be arranged!" shouted Fanny, while launching herself on Lizzie. Her anger got the better of her. She started punching and slapping Lizzie, while everyone else just stood and watched.

"I should haf did this along time ago!" shouted the Irish girl. After five minutes, Rachel thought Lizzie had enough. She pulled Fanny away form her, while Patton tried to calm her down. She kept taking deep breaths, while flexing her fists in and out.

"Right, let's try this again. Are you going tell us, or will we get Fanny back out?" demanded Rachel, while Lizzie looked a wreck. Her face was now red and a little swollen, and her hair was all messy from the constant hitting.

"Keep that _thing_ away from me!" stuttered Lizzie, while pointing at Fanny. Rachel smiled, while realising that Lizzie will talk to them now….

_**Sorry for it to be short, but I have a little plan, and I now know how many chapters there will be! Anyway thanks so much for the support, reviews and of course the reading. If you don't get this story or my other ones, just tell me through message. I'll be happy to tell you, and discuss with you what it's all about! Anyway I won't be long, and I'll update sooner bye xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	13. Spill The Beans!

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Spill The Beans!**_

"Right, now tell us what you know!" said Wally, while sitting down on a seat.

"All I know is that, my future self wants revenge on Nigel!" replied Lizzie, with red in her eyes.

"We know that! It's the cruddy helmets." said Trevor, while he too sat down.

"I'm not telling! I'm not some sad snitch!" shouted Lizzie, while losing her anger.

"Some sad snitch! Some sad snitch! Is that all you care about, is being a snitch!" shouted Sophie, with fires in her eyes.

"Don't you care about them?" asked Kuki.

"Nope, and for all I care they can rot in hell! Actually all of you can rot in hell!" shouted Lizzie back. I don't know why she was mad? Everyone else has been through more than her.

"Rot in hell! You little BITCH!" shouted Sophie, while losing herself. She jumped on Lizzie, while attacking her.

"Don't you dare say that about my friends!" shouted Sophie in rage. Well I think we all know where she got her anger from….

She started punching, slapping and even clawing and biting! It was like a evil demon had awakened inside a sweet, pretty ten year old. Her ears got pointy, and so did her teeth. Her eyes didn't have fire in them, oh no they had hell inside of them! She was so angry, that if the devil walked inside the room the now, they would think that he was nicer, than her.

"GET OFF ME!" bellowed Lizzie.

"NEVER!" shouted Sophie, while sounding more and more evil. She slapped her about ten minutes when Wally and Chris tried to pull her off.

"Get off me!" Sophie demanded, while trying to hold on to Lizzie's chair.

"I think, she's had enough!" said Wally. They realised Sophie, while walking over to another part of the room.

"No, this will be enough!" she said, while running towards Lizzie with a chair. Her beautiful blue eyes, where now on fire, with all the hurt and anger inside of her.

"Whoo! Sophie stop!" said Chris, while trying to calm her down.

"I will not! Nothing will make me stop!" shouted Sophie, while grinning evilly. She was still holding the chair, but in a threatening way. Chris thought about it, what could make her stop? Maybe a little bang over the head would make her stop but when she would wake up, she would be in pain, really mad and would go after Chris or even kill him.

It was only a couple of seconds later when he realised what to do. He looked into her fired eyes, and leaned forward. His moist lips touched her moist red lips. She let the chair dropped, while just missing Wally's foot. She was in shock, while everyone else was. He took his lips away from hers, while she looked at him with her now fire-gone blue eyes. He blushed, while Sophie's face was turning into a smile. She couldn't believe it, that her long time crush had kissed her.

OMG, Chris kissed me! _Me_! This must be a dream!, thought Sophie.

She let out a gleeful squeal, while finally hitting the floor. She had fainted. Trevor grinned at Chris.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you had a crush on Sophie since Pre-school….. C'mon David pay up." said Trevor, while David groaned. David gave him five bucks.

"You were betting on me. What was the bet?" asked Chris, while trying to get the pinkness away from his cheeks.

"Me and the loser." (Trevor points at David) "Made a bet about you liking Sophie. I bet you liked her ever since Pre-school. And David said he thought that you ,liked her only until like a year ago. So I won!" he said, triumph in his voice.

"Wait! How did you know that you won? For you know I could've did that to shut her up?" said Chris.

"And if you did, I'll break your jaw!" said Wally, while cracking his knuckles.

"Why?" gulped Chris, while getting a little bit worried.

"Because, she thinks you like her. And if you did that to shut her up, then she'll be heartbroken when she finds out. And advise you to phone for a ambulance, because once I've gone through you'll be wishing you weren't born! " he replied, while getting ready to pounce on him.

"Well, I can ensure you I really like her. In fact I love her." replied Chris, while letting his secret out. He covered his mouth, while going bright pink.

"Ha, gotcha there!" replied David, while he high-fived Trevor and Wally.

"I wasn't kidding. If you do hurt her, I will come after ya." whispered the blonde Australian. Chris understood perfectly well. Don't make Sophie cry, and you'll be alive. He will defiantly remember that!

"Chris and Sophie sitting up a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." said David and Trevor, while holding hands and dancing around.

"Shut up!" said Chris, while he looked at his shoes. He felt so embarrassed.

After five minutes Rachel spoke up.

"I'm sorry to stop your fun, but we have a person to question." she said, while looking in Lizzie's direction. The two boys stop harassing their friend, while returning back to their normal serious selves.

"Lizzie, are you going to tell us, or will we have to get Fanny, _and_ Sophie." said Ai, while smiling. Oh she just loves villains being tortured. Lizzie had bite marks on her arms, and her face looked like it had been hut with a baseball bat. Her hair was now a mess like a birds' nest. She had nail marks on her neck and hands. She looked like, she had been locked inside a cage full of lions.

"No, I'll talk. Just please keep those animals away from me!" begged Lizzie. She was shaking, and her mouth and voice were dried.

"How do we turn off or reverse the helmets?" asked Rachel. Lizzie sat quiet, until she finished thinking.

"I think there's a remote for the helmets, that shuts them down." replied Lizzie.

"Where's the remote?" asked Hoagie.

"It's in a desk, in Father's bedroom, I think." said Lizzie, while wishing to be somewhere else.

"And do you know, how your future self caught there?" asked Patton.

"Emm, all she said is some silly girl invented a time capsule, and she stole it. She got a geek to turn it into a watch." replied Lizzie.

Everyone turned their heads towards Angela. She was too busy looking at her shoes.

"Don't tell Numbuh 5, that you made a time capsule and left it out for anyone to take it?" asked Abby, while waiting for her daughter to say no.

"Numbuh 52 didn't leave out in the open. She put in a safe with lock and key." replied Angela.

"Yeah, but how the crud did she get her hands on it?" asked Wally.

"Well it was dad's party. They were celebrating his new invention or something. So Angela had to go, because of her _mum_ who made her. She along with her brother went out to the stupid party. And when she got back the safe had been broken in to. She has told KND that one of the villains have it, and they have warned her not to build it but she had to. I had to see if I Angela Lidia Gilligan could build one." she replied, while everyone gave her a curious, and angry look. If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be in this mess. But how could they blame her, for something even she didn't know about. How was she suppose to know that Future Lizzie would steal her invention?

"Numbuh 5250 and Numbuh 60, could you please take Lizzie to her new room please, while I think what to do. If anyone needs me, I will be in my office." said Numbuh 362. She left the room, while Jason and Patton took hold of Lizzie, and dragged her to her new prison cell in the Artic Base.

"Right, now all we have to do is come up with a plan for saving our friends." said Hoagie, while trying to think.

"Yeah, and some butt kicking!" said Wally, while getting a little too excited.

"What…. What the crud happen?" asked Sophie, who had awoken from her slumber. Everyone looked at Chris, while he blushed.

"You mean….that you don't remember a thing?" asked Chris.

"Why? What happened? What did you do?" she asked, while cornering him with questions.

"Well, where do I start?" Chris, asked himself.

"I don't know, the beginning would be good." replied Sophie. (she thought that was a question for her to answer.)

"Ok, it all started-…..

_**That's it people, and sorry for not posting this up on Saturday Night, but something's wrong with my internet, so I don't know when I'm going to load this up! Oh and sorry for keeping Can I love you again? fans waiting, I'm having trouble to brainstorm. But I've had some ideas about my story which is not a KND story, so I'm very sorry. I'm running out of ideas! If you have any ideas just review my Can I love you again? story/message me and tell me your ideas/suggestions and I'll be happy enough to read them, just press the button at the bottom of the page, or the one at the top. Ok got to go, I'm really tired night x**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	14. Feelings, and the Rescue!

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Feelings, and the Rescue!**_

"-…. and that's what happened." said Chris, while taking a long breath. He had been explaining how Sophie had fainted. They had sat on the floor, to save their legs from hurting.

"So….You're telling me that you kissed me." said Sophie, while shaking in shock. (I think Chris thought she was going to faint again, but she didn't.)

"Em, yeah." replied Chris, while scratching his head. He tried not to blush.

"So, does that mean that you like me?" whispered Sophie. Chris nodded his head in agreement. Sophie sat there, thinking. _He likes me!_

"Well it's funny you said that, because I like you too." replied Sophie, while smiling. If they weren't with everyone this would count as a romantic moment.

"If yous two going to kiss, can you do it outside. Because I don't wanna see it." said Trevor, while he got a slap from his sister.

"Shh! Can't you see they're having a moment!" snapped Madison, while pushing her brother, and David away from the love birds. They both were now alone.

"So, does that mean you really like me?" asked Sophie, while scooting over to Chris.

"Em, what if the answer was yes?" asked Chris, while he scoot over to Sophie. The two love birds were now facing each other. They were so close, that if they moved forward their heads or their _lips_ they would touch.

"I would do this." said Sophie, while kissing him. He hadn't seen it coming. He then got over it, and kissed her back.

"Ohh, I just knew he and she had feelings for each together." said Madison, while standing beside Kuki.

"Snap! I had the same feeling. I felt like they two belong together." beamed Kuki, while she and Madison giggled.

Wally felt like he was going to be sick, he hated cruddy romantic kisses, and all that. Plus it was his future daughter, and she was practically making out in front of him.

The couple broke apart, when Rachel had returned with Patton and Jason behind her.

"Here's the plan guys. We make a fake helmet, and then we put it on one of us. They then enter the building, while looking one of the ones under the control. We all sneak in not even noticed. The person with the helmet will act up, and make it look like the helmets isn't working. Someone tries to fix it, they bop them over the head, and then take their place. While we're inside, Numbuh 2 you would be looking for Father's bedroom, with Numbuh 5. The rest of us, will look for the others, if we find them before they attack us, we will contact each other with a communicator. Any questions?" said Rachel, while everyone stood there. Who would be the one in the helmet?

"Right, now who's gonna volunteer to wear a fake helmet?" asked Fanny, while looking around the room. No one had their hands up.

"Why don't you do it?" whispered Madison.

"Because I want to kick some butt." Trevor whispered back.

"But if you do this, you'll be the hero, and _Louise_ will repay you." said Madison, while trying not to laugh at her brother's blush.

"Oh shut up. Why don't you do it, and _Ben_ will repay you." he said, while turning his head. It was Madison's turn to blush, how the heck did he know that?

Trevor grinned, while knowing he just bet his little sister. Oh, he was wrong there!

Madison had an evil smile on her face, while Rachel asked something.

"Oh c'mon guys, we need someone to do this. I'll buy anyone who will jump and down or just stick their hands up in the air, two drinks of Root beer?" she pleaded.

Madison stood on her brother's foot, while he cried in pain. He started to hop in the air, while trying to hold his foot. David who was standing beside Trevor, realised what Madison was doing. He then punched Trevor in the stomach, when no one was looking. Trevor squealed in pain, while he was hopping on one foot, and waving his hands in the air. Everyone turned to face him.

"Oh, Numbuh 06 thank you for volunteering. You'll be getting two drinks of Root Beer. And when I asked for someone to jump up in the air, I didn't mean you had to do that while waving your hands." said Rachel, while she and Fanny had to go to the Landing Dock, to make sure there was a spare ship for them.

"You did that on purpose!" shouted Trevor, when Rachel was out of ear shot.

"No I did not." lied Madison, with a grin.

"Just you wait until we get home! I'll make sure you'll be embarrassed, when I read your red diary in front of everyone in the class." replied Trevor, who walked away to another bit of the room.

Angela had already started to make a fake helmet. She was busy screwing in some bolts, when David walked over to her. He nervously scratched at the back of his head. He then sat down beside her, while she finished the first bolt. She looked up at him, with her chocolate brown eyes. He stared back, with his green eyes. He closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss her. (Whoo, there's lots of romance in the air) She let him, while her face turned bright red.

They both kissed each other for five minutes, they then broke apart when a loud announcement came form the speakers.

"Sector V, and the other operatives with them, please make your way to the Landing Dock, thank you." the voice said. Everyone made their way to Landing Dock. David was holding hands with Angela, while she carried in her other hand the fake helmet. Chris and Sophie were doing the same thing as their friends, holding hands.

They all got to the Landing Dock, while trying to find Fanny and Rachel. They called everyone to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, which they were sitting in. Rachel and Sector V took the seats, while the rest were made to stand. (I know how selfish!) They stopped just about a mile away from Father's mansion. They all hid the bushes.

"Right Trevor, I mean Numbuh 06 you will go first. You will let yourself get captured, when Lizzie has you, we'll get someone to make a noise, then she'll have to turn her back on you. You will switch the helmets, and then they will put the fake helmet on you. Numbuhs 2, 25 4, 60, 5250 and 56 will go around the back. Numbuhs 86, 3, 5, and me will go in through the roof. Numbuhs 68, 52 and 34 will try and find an empty window, and get in. So does everyone get it?" said Numbuh 362.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, when they split into their teams. Like they did before, they went to their signed positions, while waiting for their leader to tell them go. They entered with large grins on their faces, oh Lizzie doesn't know what's coming! Or did she?….

Trevor had pretended to wonder around the garden, while waiting for Lizzie's guards to come and pick him up. He walked around for five minutes and still nothing, so he started to shout and bang his foot of a flowerpot. That got their attention. Two scary looking men came marching towards Trevor, while he pretended to look helpless. The guards dragged him by his two arms, while they entered the building. The men took him to a large room, that had the delightful chamber in it. F. Lizzie had turned it off so no stupid guards would 'walk' into it. She had a evil grin on her face, while Trevor tried to look frightened.

"So they sent in the red head to spy on me, huh?" asked F. Lizzie. (or more like said)

"Hey! I can't help it that I have red hair! I take after my mother you know." said Trevor, while losing his cool.

"I know, and she's a monster. Have you ever been attacked by her?" this time F. Lizzie asked.

"Yes, for getting in trouble with the teacher. Just because I called her bugger after she gave us detention. Geez, I wonder how that woman can be married." replied Trevor.

F. Lizzie for a moment felt sorry for him because he had Fanny for mother, but then she remembered she was evil.

"Anyway. You have fallen in my trap, and now you have to wear my helmet!" she said, while snapping her fingers. Just in one second a man ran with the helmet, and gave her it. He ran back, when she turned to face Trevor.

"And now you'll be facing the same fate as your friends. Muahahaha." laughed F. Lizzie. She made Trevor sit on a wooden chair. She then lowered her hand downwards and it almost touched Trevor's head, when suddenly banging came from the corridor outside.

"WHAT'S THAT NOISE!" shouted Lizzie over the noise. She placed the helmet on a table near Trevor's seat, while running out with her three guards to see what was going on. Trevor immediately took the fake helmet out from under his t-shirt. (Angela and Hoagie had finished building it on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.) He then switched it with the real one, and placed that under his t-shirt. He got his communicator out.

"I've got the real one, I'll give it to Hoagie and Angela to analysed it. We'll meet back in…." began Trevor, when Lizzie came back into the room. He quickly put it back in his pocket.

"Trevor?….. Hello…" said Madison, she then turned her communicator off, and placed it back in her red t-shirt pocket.

"Does he have it?" asked Sophie, while peaking around the corner of the corridor.

"Yeah, but he never told me where to meet him." replied Madison, while picking her weapon off the floor. She had a laser gun, that Angela had created in the future for their team. It can take out the enemy with one zap, for it can stun them, and make them freeze on the spot for more than five minutes.

Angela was standing next beside Madison, with her snot-spit gun in hand. She was also holding a mini-laptop, that showed security cameras of the mansion. She quickly scanned the screen for any enemies approaching them, but lucky her them, they were all on the third floor. (the girls are on like the first floor.) Angela made her mini-laptop shrink with her shrink-diviner gun. She placed it in her jeans pocket. They all looked to left to right, and then ran to the stairs that led to the second floor. There they would find Hoagie, and the rest in his team messing with the lighting.

"I wonder what would happen, if you squeezed Lizzie?" wondered David.

"I dunno, some horrible green stuff will pop out." replied Wally. The two boys laughed, while their team mates look at them funny.

"I don't think anyone would like to touch her." replied Chris, while all the boys laughed. Hoagie was merrily laughed, while cutting some of the wires in the house's control lighting box. He stopped, when he saw Sophie, Angela and Madison heading their way.

"Hey guys." greeted Sophie.

"Wow, you look like Kuki when you do that." replied Wally, while getting a little freaked out.

"Well, that's because am her daughter, _dad_." replied Sophie, while smiling. Oh she just loved freaking her dad out. Wally got a shiver up his spine, but he was use to it. He tried to smile, while the others were talking.

"So….Does anyone like Mr Jumbo, and his pet monkey, George?" asked Chris, while trying to make a conversation.

"Not really, I find him quite mean. He's actually cruel to animals." replied Madison.

"There's a show in the future called Mr Jumbo and his pet monkey, George?" said a very amazed Jason.

"It's not a show, it's actually a guy who lives down the block from Chris, David and me. He has a pet monkey called George, who took dad's chilidog, and ate it. Chris got blamed and got grounded for a week." replied Angela, while remembering the look on her shocked father's face.

"Well, you can't bring back a chilidog." stated Hoagie, while he wiped a tear from his eye. **(Oh poor Chilidog, may it R.I.P)**

"Get your act together man, it's just a chilidog." said Wally, he had snatched Hoagie's spanner from his hand. (He had finished with the lighting)

"But it was _my_ chilidog." he said, with sadness in his voice.

"Oh get over….." began Wally, when they heard noises. There was people coming along the corridor. They were in trouble now! They didn't have a place to hide, so they thought what the heck, they were going to get caught anyway. The foot steps, got louder and louder, while the suspense got bigger and bigger. The footsteps, when two people were in front of them. It was Charlie and Ben. They had the stupid mind-controlling helmets on. They both stopped in front of the nine kids, who looked gob-smacked. (**Gob-smacked means like shocked, or can't speak with their mouths wide open**)

"Intruders! Intruders!" shouted both Ben and Charlie. Chris and David without warning had jumped on top their friends, while they continued to shout.

"Numbuh 2, give me a spanner." said Angela, while running over to where Chris and David were.

Hoagie did as he was told, and passed her a spanner. She had went straight to Charlie's helmet, while unscrewing some bolts out of it. Charlie tried to wiggle from under Chris's body, but Chris was a bit heavy than him. After five minutes he stopped wiggling.

"Numbuh 52 thinks that's it, now she has to go and do cranky pants'…." began Angela, when Ben had shouted.

"Supreme Leader of the world will be very unhappy with this!" he shouted. Angela had slapped Ben, then tried to get his helmet off. After some fighting, kicking and swearing, Ben's helmet had came off. He sat beside a very confused Charlie, while he tried to remember what just happened.

"Are yous back to normal?" asked Chris.

"What do you think, Gilligan?" said Ben, while rubbing his head. Madison got a little too excited by running over to Ben, and bear hugged him. He blushed, while he returned the hug. Once Madison stopped strangling him, she stood back to get surprised looks from her team mates. She stared back at them, while blushing madly. Ah young love. (He-he) Ben and Charlie stood up from the ground, while they remembered every little detail about what happened.

"I can't believe, I was a jerk to you guys. Whoa I must have been seriously messed up" said Ben.

"Nope, that's just you." said Sophie, while she smiled at her brother.

"So, how are we going to get to Nigel, Louise and Kimi?" asked Charlie.

"Numbuh 52 has no ideas." said Angela, while everyone stared at her. Usually she would have came up with a plan in seconds.

"That's not usually like you Angela. Are you feeling alright?" asked Chris, clapping his hand over his sister's head.

"Numbuh… I mean I'm fine. I'm just out of ideas." replied Angela. They stood there for five minutes, until Hoagie came up with an idea…

_**Somewhere else….**_

"Are you sure, Numbuh 2 can't go in Father's room. Because I don't mind…" began Kuki.

"Kuki we're just after talking to Hoagie on the communicator, and he has a plan with the others, so we have to do this now." replied Abby.

"But it'll feel weird to be in Father's room, when he isn't there." replied Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3, stop worrying, it's not like he's gonna show up." replied Fanny. They entered Father's room, while searching for a desk. They couldn't see it. That just figures, blooming Lizzie lied to them or did she?…. They were about to give up hope, when Kuki tripped over something. It was a large button, she had accidentally stepped on it and now something was going to happen.

A door flew open on their left, while the words D.E.S.K shone from the door. How the heck didn't they see it before? Rachel opened the door, with Abby behind her. She looked at the room with wonder in her eyes. The room was filled with keys, papers, chair, desk, and cabinets. Rachel ran towards the desk, and their sitting on top was the remote that was going to sort their problems out. She and Abby walked out of the room, to find Louise pointing a gun at Kuki's head.

"Louise this isn't you. You're better than this." said Rachel.

"I must follow Supreme Leader of the world." said Louise, with her finger on the trigger.

"You can fight it." said Abby. Louise's finger loosen up from the trigger.

"But I don't know… No! the leader will be displeased with this!" said Louise, while looking confused. Rachel couldn't see her future daughter in pain anymore, so she pressed a button on the remote, that said OFF. Immediately Louise turned back to normal. She dropped the gun, while running over to her mum.

"I'm so sorry." she cried, while hugging her future mum. Rachel smiled down at her daughter, while brushing Louise's hair with her fingers.

"Em, sorry to ruin your hug, but we better find the others, and see if they found Nigel and Kimi." said Abby, while pointing to the door. Rachel kept the remote, while running out the door with the rest of them.

_**In another room….**_

"Now dance." commanded Lizzie. And for the fifth time Trevor did as Lizzie told him.

"Now cluck like a chicken." commanded Lizzie. He then acted like a fool, while thinking why was he doing this. He clucked and clucked until Kimi and Nigel came in the room.

"Oh, Supreme Leader of the world, how may we serve you?" said Nigel and Kimi, while kneeling.

"Go get me a orange juice, I'm quite thirsty." said Lizzie. The two nodded their heads, while walking robot like towards the mini-fridge, which was beside Trevor. They both took a carton of orange each, while walking back to Lizzie. They placed it on Lizzie's lap, while standing soldier like beside each other. They stood their for five minutes, until something surprising happened. They both looked at each other, while getting their weapons out, they then attacked Lizzie with her own guns.

"What are you doing?" screeched Lizzie.

"We're no longer under your control." said Nigel, while pointing his gun at her.

"But that's impossible, how.. What.. Ohh it's Rachel she used my remote." said Lizzie, while her eyes grew big.

"Yes, she and the others had captured and beaten up your guards and your husband." said Nigel, while Hoagie jumped from a ceiling line. (that long line of wood that's stuck on the ceiling) He and the others had came out from hiding, with Lizzie's guards and Jimmy. They were all tied up with rope, and had lots of bruises and cuts on their faces.

"It's over Lizzie." said Rachel.

"I will not be beaten by a bunch of losers." said a very outraged Lizzie.

"Oh too bad." said Ben, while he grinned.

"Get her out of here." demanded Louise, while Sophie and Madison had roped up Lizzie. None she was helpless! They were almost to the door, until Kimi stopped them.

"Oh and this is from me." said Kimi, while punching future Lizzie in the face.

Lizzie's plan had been bashed to a stop, and so had her nose. It was now bleeding, like a bucketful of blood. All of the KND operatives cheered, while Lizzie was gob-smacked. (She looked like she was going to cry!)

All of them dragged their prisoners outside by their ropes.

_**Sorry for the wait, but I had to make it interesting. It's nearly 1:15 am and I'm shattered, so I'll be going to sleep. Oh and just to let you guys know I've started on Can I love you again? Chapter 12, and I'm really sorry for being lazy, but I have author block! I would like to say thanks to my fans, and the story's readers. (And no this isn't the end! There's still more!) I would like to thank especially my friend who I've just met, but he's been a great help by giving me ideas, and supporting me. Thanks Justin/Wallabee Wannabe. Xxxx - (they're for you) Oh and have some poptarts, my fans and readers yous deserve it, oh and bye and good night xxxx. **_

_**From littlemissfg**_

_**P.S This story is for 004, A.K.A Justin xxx**_


	15. Saying Goodbye

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Saying Goodbye**_

The sky was getting pink, and the sun was getting ready to set. This was the sky telling us, it was now six o'clock. The ten future kids stood across from their parents. They looked sad, and happy at the same time. Louise shook hands with her future father.

"I hope, we will be seeing each other in the future." said Numbuh 1.

"You can count on that." replied Louise, while smiling.

"So, what are you going to do with these lot?" asked Wally.

"Oh, they'll like our KND prison, it has TV and work." said Charlie, while he and Ben looked very smug.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." said Kuki, while tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, mum!" shouted both Sophie and Kimi. They all ran into a big bear hug.

"It's ok, we'll get to see them again." said Angela.

"But, they're adults." replied a tearful Kimi.

"Yes, but we get to see them again, when they're sixteen." replied Angela, while covering her mouth.

"What do you mean when we're sixteen?" asked Abby.

"Oh, nothing." replied Angela, while looking down at her feet. Everyone turned their heads towards Angela.

"We better be going now. Emm, I'll go first." said Angela, while grabbing a guard, and disappearing with him. She had somehow got a time watch without going back to the tree house…

"I wonder where she got that watch from?" wondered Chris, while a large flying vehicle landed to the ground.

"I guess our ride's are here." said Ben, while he and Trevor entered it, with Jimmy.

"So, we have to go to the tree house, and then get the watches, and then get our butts out of here?" asked Kimi.

"Yip." replied Charlie, which made Kimi blushed. All the rest of the operatives entered the flying vehicle, (with the bad guys with their ropes) while Kimi and Charlie stood outside for five minutes.

"Emm, Charlie do you remember when we were getting ice cream?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah." replied Charlie, while going a little red in the cheeks.

"Well, I never got to finish my sentence…. And I was going to say… that I love you too." said Kimi, while grinning from ear to ear. Charlie smiled, while holding her hand, they then entered the vehicle.

"Ohh." said both Sophie and Kuki. Wally and Ben looked like they were going to be sick.

The vehicle lifted up in the air, and when it got over the DCFDTL's mansion, Trevor spoke up.

"Oh, and I almost forgot the fireworks." he said, while pushing a button. The whole mansion was covered from inside and out with macaroni cheese.

"Sweet." shouted both Ben and David, while high-fiving each other.

"Wait a minute, now we'll get the blame for this." said Nigel.

"Already taken care of. I left a note explaining everything, and well I just blamed it on Lizzie and her crew." smiled Trevor.

"How the crud did you do that?" asked Wally.

"Well, when I was pretending to be Lizzie's slave, I sort of hid some cheese bombs under tables, and I passed some to one of the guards saying Lizzie wanted the place blown up along with you guys." replied Trevor, while thinking he was brilliant.

"That has got to be the most brilliant thing, that you ever did. Well the only thing, but ho's counting." said Madison, while hugging her brother.

"Eh, sister cuties." said Trevor, while Madison slapped him.

The vehicle stopped right outside Sector V's tree house. All the future kids all rushed in to get their time watches, while their parents slugged behind.

Once they all got their watches, they all gathered around in the middle of the sitting room.

"I wish Angela was here." said Kuki, who got really fond of Angela.

"I know and I wonder where she…." began Madison. A large grey swirl was in the middle of the room, Angela popped out of it.

"Where the cruddy hell, did you come from?" asked Ben.

"Well where do I start?…hmm…Oh, when my mum and dad went to sleep one night, and…" began Angela.

"That's not what I cruddy meant." said Ben, while Abby and Hoagie got shivers down their spines.

"Oh, Numbuh 52 has just been to the prison, and then she checked her house. And boy was her mama mad." replied Angela, while she looked over to Abby.

"How what's wrong?" asked Chris.

"Well dad has just left his muddy shoes on the clean floor, that mum just cleaned, oh and we've been away for two days." replied Angela.

"Two days!" shouted the future kids.

"Yip, now we better get going or our mamas will get our hides." said Angela, while hugging Abby.

"Now, you better not make a destructive ray or something, and then get that stolen." said Abby, while looking into her daughter's brown eyes.

"I'll try and not to." she replied, while wiping tears from her eyes. She then went off to hug the rest of Sector V. (and don't forget Rachel, Ai, Jason, Patton and Fanny.)

"Bye, bye, bye, nice seeing you, bye, bye thanks again, bye." said all of them, while hugging their parents. They then waved goodbye, and pressed buttons on their watches. Most of them disappeared with their prisoners, except from Trevor, Louise and Ben.

"Oh great, don't tell me these cruddy things aren't working." huffed Ben, while tapping his time watch.

"Ben, we all know you stayed behind to say goodbye to your folks." said Louise.

"How the crud did you know that?" he asked.

"Because I watched you, and you never pressed the button. And it's alright we're the same." said Louise, while smiling.

Louise ran over to her mum, while hugging her to death.

"I think, I like your twelve year old self better." said Louise, while grinning.

"Am I that bad when I'm an adult." laughed Rachel, while she let some tears fall down her face.

"I think, I'm going to miss you the most squirt." said Wally, while he tackled his son, with a father-son hug.

"Oh, that's so cute. I knew you liked hugs Wally." grinned Kuki, while she joined in the hug.

"You better not get into trouble, or my future self will kick your hide." said Fanny, while she hugged Trevor.

"I know, you do it all the time." smiled Trevor.

"Oh, and if you need any help here's one of our communicators." said Louise, while handing Numbuh 1 a communicator. She walked over to Trevor, while some tears fell down her face. She and Trevor held hands, while they both returned to the future.

"I'm so going to tease him about this, when I get home." said a very mischief Ben.

"How, what did he do?" asked Patton.

"He asked Louise out, when mum was crying her eyes out, with ma sisters." replied Ben. He then waved goodbye, and finally pressed the button on his watch.

"Bye." said Kuki, while a waterfall of tears came from her eyes. Abby ran over to Kuki while holding her close.

"Emm, we have to go. I have some paper work to attend to." said Ai, while wiping tears from her eyes. Her and Jason left the room, while talking about the dance.

"Yes, we must be going. I'll talk to you later Nigel, bye." said Rachel, while leaving with Fanny, and Patton. "Bye Rachel." said Nigel, when Rachel had closed the door. Once they were all out of ears shot, Hoagie whipped his head round towards Nigel.

"Oh, did you hear that. I think our leader has the hots for a certain supreme leader." he said.

"Oh shut up. I'll be in my room if you need me." said Numbuh 1, while his cheeks turned red.

"What are you going to do, _besides _thinking about Rachel?" said Hoagie, while he and Wally laughed at their leader's embarrassment. Nigel left the room, while the two boys laughed their heads off.

Kuki cried for hours, she just missed her future children. And why did they have to leave so soon, they could've all had stayed for an extra night, or even a couple of hours. It wasn't fair on poor Kuki. Abby who was cradling Kuki, was missing her children too. She wanted to know all about the future, and what was their lives like. Were they happy, sad, fun, joyful or just plain boring? She wanted to know so badly. And then it hit her, she could ask Numbuh 1 for the communicator to talk to Angela and Chris. Why hadn't she thought about it before?….

_**That's all folks, this is the end….. **__**NOT**__** only kidding, there's still three more chapters, and then it's over! Now don't cry, I'm sure you'll be able see them again. XD And I would like to say, today is review-crazy-on-littlemissfg's-stories day. It's my day to say REVIEW CRAZY OR ELSE! Lol, anyway you guys deserve cookies and poptarts. [gives everyone free virtual cookies, and poptarts] There you go :D Anyway I'll see you later bye. Oh and this chapter took me all day to do, so please review kindly bye xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

**Kuki: Oh it's coming to the end. ;(**

**Abby: Numbuh 5 knows, and she misses her kids ;(**

**Kuki: Me too ;(**

**[both cry]**

**Me: Here you go. [gives them tissues]**

**Abby: thanks [while blowing her nose in a tissue]**

**Hoagie: Wahhh! [grabs one of my tissues]**

**Wally: I know why these two are crying, but why are you?**

**Hoagie: Because… I miss my chilidog. Wahhh! [cries more]**

**Wally: Oh for the love of video games. [while slapping his head]**

**Me: May chilli rest in peace. [places a flower on the ground]**

**Wally: Not you too.**

**Me: He was the bravest chilidogs ever. [hugs Hoagie]**

**Justin: May he go to heaven. [while joining in on the hug]**

**Wally: Who the crud are you?**

**Justin: I'm 004 XD**

**Wally: ok**

**Nigel: Nice to meet you, I'm Numbuh 1. [while shaking his hand]**

**Wally: Ugh has everyone gone mad!**

**Me: Nope it's just you. [they all leave Wally alone]**

**Wally:…. Hey, no I am not! [runs after me]**

_That's it XD I hoped you liked Chapter 15!_

_Bye… _

_***End of chapter***_


	16. The Return Home

**_Chapter 16_**

**_The Return Home_**

The kids landed hard on the guard along with their prisoners. Sophie stood up, while stretching, she could smell a sweet smell. Ah the sweet smell of her mum's pancakes. She and Louise's mum had the best pancakes in the neighbourhood. Her mum would always serve it with syrup and a warm smile. Ah she missed her mother so much, her mother and her father's fights about the stupidest, tiniest things. Her father she missed him the most. He would always hug her and call her his Sweet Snickers, while calling Kimi his little Kit Kat, Ben was just his squirt. Sophie, ran straight to her house, while her sister had to help take Lizzie up.

She ran for five minutes, until she reached her house. It hadn't changed one bit. The garden was still beautiful as ever, with it's plants, flowers in their flowerpots, and their garden gnomes. She smiled at the little man, who was smiling back with his fishing rod in his hand. She opened the door, to get attacked by the sweet smell of her mum's pancakes. Ah, yes she was home. Her mother and father were busy in the kitchen, while their pet dog was lying, sleeping on the couch. It was a large, dark brown Labrador crossed with a golden retriever. It was called Lucky, for ever since they got him, they had been showered with luck. Sophie quietly walked passed Lucky, while giving Kuki a fright.

"Sophie!" shouted Kuki, while almost fainting.

"Mum!" shouted Sophie back. They both embraced each other with a bone crushing hug. Tears were coming out of Kuki's eyes, while her husband was speechless. They were both enjoying a daughter-mother moment, when the front door banged opened and then closed. It could only mean one person who would do that, Ben. Ben appeared in front of them, while Wally got over his speechless, while running over towards his son.

"Where have you been squirt? I've been worried sick." said Wally, while he hugged Ben.

"Thanks for thinking about us two dad." said Sophie, while she couldn't believe her father would just ignore her.

"I do care about you honey. It's just I care about him more." said Wally, while Ben grinned.

"Wally! You don't say that to your daughter!" said Kuki, with fire in her eyes.

"She does know that I'm only kiddin'." replied Wally, while letting go off Ben.

"Yeah, but still you don't just say that." Kuki said, while letting go off Sophie. Now the pair was arguing over that now. The kids shrugged their shoulders, and ran to get some pancakes. Half an hour the arguing stop, and Kimi entered the house.

_In the Kirk house…_

David entered the house, while his Dad was away to work. He didn't stop work until five in the afternoon, so he had a lot of time to wait. But his mum would always be there, because she her job was being a good wife, mother and housewife. He walked into the kitchen, while Ai put the last spoonful of cereal in her mouth. And like in the movies, she did that spit thing. She spat the Rainbow Monkey cereal all over the kitchen table, while David sat down in the seat beside her. She started to cry, while hugging him close. After five minutes of crying and hugging, Ai returned back to normal.

"Where have you been?" asked Ai, while dabbing the cereal and milk up off the table.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." he replied, while twiddling his thumbs.

"Try me?" asked Ai, while her eyes were sore, red and puffy.

"Let's just say, we got lost some where." replied David, while he got up to get a bowl.

"Like where?" asked Ai. Oh she just loved to pressure him with questions.

"A place like here, emm is it alright if I go to the cinemas with Angela this weekend?" asked David, while pouring cereal and milk into his bowl. He was hoping that she would be sidetracked, and successfully it worked!

"Angela? Oh Angela Gilligan. Emm don't see why not, but why do you want to go to the cinemas anyway?" she asked.

"To see a movie. Like any normal person on the world." he replied, while being a little too cheeky.

"Cut the cheek. And tell me what _really_ is the reason." she demanded. Oh she knew him too well.

"Well…. I asked Angela on a date. Cause me and her are… going out." he said, while saying the last part in a whisper. But either way Ai could hear it.

"Oh, my son has a girlfriend. That's so cute. Did I ever tell you the time, when I love matched my cousin and her friend?" she asked, while David had gotten very interested.

"No, you haven't. What happened?" asked David, very excitedly. Ai told him her plan, and how she got them together. But she never once mention about Kuki and Wally's future selves appearing in front them, and about Kuki's little fainting bit. She just said that her cousin, 'slipped' on something wet, and then whacked her poor head of the rock.

_At the Drilovsky __household…._

Once Trevor and Madison had got back from KND prison, they entered their house to find their mother shouting at the top of her voice at their dad.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, NO DIRTY CLOTHES LYING ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR!" shouted Fanny, while deafening her children.

"MUM CALM DOWN!" shouted Madison, while she walked into the living room. Both Patton and Fanny looked up form the couch, while their kids went into the kitchen.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" shouted Fanny, while she tried to get up. (Remember she's pregnant!) Patton helped her up, while he and her walked into the kitchen too. They found their kids nearly clearing out the whole of the kitchen. There was lots of packets of crisps lying on the floor, biscuit crumbs on the kitchen counters, and about ten cartons of blackcurrant and apple juice lying on the kitchen table.

"I hope you're going to clean that up." said Patton. The kids nodded their heads, while scoffing down more food.

"So, where have you been?" asked their mother, while the rage was still there.

"We got lost." replied Trevor.

"Lost? Where?" asked Fanny.

"We got lost in a jungle. And we starved for two days. But we got out." replied Trevor, while making the lie bigger.

"Do you honestly believe, that we would believe that?" asked Patton, while he and Fanny crossed their arms, and tapped their feet.

"Yes." replied Madison, while grinning. Once Patton seen her grin, he couldn't be angry much longer. How could he be angry at a sweet, pretty daughter of his. (You know she gets her looks from her mother) He smiled, while caving in. He then took Fanny's hand and left their children to be.

_At the Uno house…._

Louise and Charlie walked into their home, while smelling their mum's homemade pancakes. They let their feet do the talking, when they walked into the kitchen. Their mother almost dropped her plate, when they entered. She gaped at them, while her husband was too busy to read the newspaper to notice them.

"Honey." gulped Rachel.

"What?" asked Nigel sweetly, while taking his eyes of the paper and onto his wife. He followed her gaze, and he too stared at their kids. They hadn't seen them for two whole days. And they had been worried sick, while their kids had been battling evil, and meeting their old selves. Both Nigel and Rachel jumped out of their seats, while they ran to their children. Rachel cried, while hugging her son.

"Honey, I've been worried sick about yous." said their mother.

"I know mum, and we're very sorry." replied Louise, while crying. She was busy hugging her dad. Her dad's neatly ironed shirt was now creased, and soaking from Louise's tears. Rachel was nearly crying herself, she thought her two wonderful children had been kidnapped, and held hostage or worst even killed. She was so happy, and worry free. They all sat down on their couch.

_In the Gilligan House…._

Chris comes home ten minutes after Angela. He enters the house, to get a loud welcome.

"CHRISTOPHER TOMMY GILLIGAN, WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked his mother. (more like shouted)

"Cleveland." he replied.

"If you where in Cleveland, the police would have found you!" shouted their mother.

"Mum I told you we got lost somewhere." replied Angela, while reading her girl magazine.

"And where would that be?" asked Abby.

"How are we suppose to know, Angela told you we were lost mama." replied Angela.

"More of your cheek young lady, and your punishment will be more than two weeks." replied Abby.

"Ha, ha." whispered Chris. (Abby obviously heard this.)

"And that goes for you too." replied their mother, while walking back into the kitchen.

"You never told me, we were grounded." said Chris, while Angela shrugged her shoulders. Chris then picked up the phone, while dialling David's number.

"Hello, Ai is David there?" asked Chris.

"Yes he is, hold on Christopher while I go get him." replied Ai on the phone.

Five minutes later.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" asked David.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were grounded?" asked Chris.

"Sadly yeah. And for my cheek it's two weeks." replied David, while he stared in his mother's direction.

"Oh that's too bad, I'm grounded for….wait a min I'll go ask Angela." began Chris, while he went to ask his sister something.

"Hey Angela, how long are we grounded?" asked Chris.

"A week." replied Angela, while not taking her eyes off her magazine.

Chris nods his head, while he went back to the phone.

"I'm grounded for a week. So are you allowed to the tree house, or are you banded from that too?" said Chris, while waiting for David to answer.

"Oh your lucky. Em I don't know but…" began David, when his mother shouted at him.

"You've had enough time to talk, now go clean your room. Oh and nice talking to you Christopher." shouted Ai, while saying the last sentence sweetly.

David groaned and said goodbye to Chris, while Chris hanged up.

About five minutes later, the phone rang. Angela picked it up.

"Hello, is Angela there?" asked the person on the phone.

"Em, yes this is her." replied Angela.

"Oh, hi it's Kimi. I was just wondering what you're up to?" asked Kimi.

"Angela is just chilling, how about you?" she replied.

"Oh, I'm just helping Ben and Sophie out with cleaning the attic. I haven't seen so many spiders in my life…. Ahhh!" replied Kimi. Kimi tries to squash a BIG spider, while Sophie takes the phone from her.

"Hey, Angela. What's your punishment?" asked Sophie.

"Angela and Chris is grounded for a week. What about you?" asked Angela.

"What we're doing the now, cleaning. Oh and some money off our allowances." replied Sophie.

"Oh, ok. Angela hopes you guys can survive. Sorry Sophie, but Angela has to go now." replied Angela. Sophie says bye, while Angela hangs up. The two siblings ran into the kitchen, while grabbing two seats and two bowls of Chocolate Crunchy cereal.

"Who are you calling?" asked Charlie.

"I'm seeing how the guys are." replied Louise, while pressing the last number on the phone.

"You mean _Trevor_." replied Charlie, while trying to make kissy faces. This made Louise blushed, while waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"No, but I am phoning Madison….Oh hi Madison. I was just wondering if you guys are all right?" said Louise, while there was loud music in the background.

"Emm, why shouldn't we be?" asked Madison.

"Well, you know what your mum is like…. So what kind of punishment did you get?" said Louise.

"Oh, we have to cut the lawn, wash the dishes, clean the windows, clean mum's car _and _dad's car. We then have to take the rubbish out, and then rub mum's sore feet. What about you guys?" said Madison while taking a long breath.

"Wow, your parents are harsh. Well we have to clean the whole house, buy mum groceries, and then do the laundry." replied Louise.

"Oh, well I have to go now. I'm going to wash the dishes." replied Madison. But before she left, Madison had something to say.

"I know you and Trevor are going out." said Madison, while grinning. She hanged up on Louise, while she was speechless. Only Trevor, Ben and her knows that Trevor asked her out. How the crud did she know? Unless Ben spilled to her.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter, and staying with the story for the whole time while I wrote the chapters. XD I love you guys! The next chapter is the second last one, so please get the tissues ready. ;( But I promise you, that you will see more of Future Sector V. XD And I promise you fluff for Sector V in the next chapter! Justin, I mean Wallabee Wannabe knows what I'm talking about! ;) Anyway good day to ya all!**_

_**Oh and if anyone hasn't notice, I missed some words out in the Rainbow Monkey song, when Kimi was singing. (SORRY!) Anyway bye, bye.**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

**Hoagie: Ohhh! Fluff. Is it going to be really fluffy?**

**Me: Well I don't know if I could say really fluffy, but I promise you fluff!**

**Kuki: Yeah! (jumps up and down)**

**Wally: I'm not cruddy wearing fluff. You can get to Japan, if you're wanting to do that to me!**

**Me: You're not going wear fluff. And I've always wanted to go to Japan…. (Gets on a plane.) [shouts from the plane window] Bye guys, see you next year!**

**KNDNumbuh007: What! You have to update! Don't leave! I want to find out what happens next!**

**Wallabee Wannabe: Don't leave me! Or at least take me with you! 006! 006! Nooo!**

**Kuki: say Hi to grandpa from me. [waves goodbye]**

**Hoagie: Bring back some sushi!**

**Abby: And some souvenirs**

**Wally: And don't forget the Belgium Chocolate. [everyone stares at him]**

**Hoagie: Wally Belgium Chocolate comes from…..**

**Abby: Numbuh 2 just leave him. [whispers Abby] (Hoagie nods his head)**

_A day later…_

**Me: Whoo that was the best! Now I'm going to China!**

**Wallabee Wannabe: No, your not going anywhere! [handcuffs me to him]**

**Me: Fine then. I guess you won't get your present from me [crosses arms]**

**Wallabee Wannabe: Oh I'm sorry. [un handcuffs me]**

**Me: Sucker! Ha, ha! [runs away]**

**Wallabee Wannabe: Thanks. [mad now]**

**Me: I'm sorry. [kisses him on the cheek]**

**Wallabee Wannabe: It's ok [blushes] **

Role the next chapter…..

_***End of Chapter***_


	17. The Dance

_**Chapter 17**_

_**The Dance**_

Nigel looked quickly in the mirror, yip he was wearing pants. (kidding) He looked smart with him black tuxedo, with his red with a hint of light blue tie. He had his very smart shoes on, they sparkled like diamonds. His mum called for him, he checked he had everything. He then ran down the stairs to meet his parents.

"Oh my little Nigel is growing up." said his mother, while a little tear came from her eye.

"Nigel boy, you look very smart. I wonder who's the lucky lady." said his father, while slapping his son's back. Nigel blushed, while thinking about the time he asked _her_ to the dance. **(Right people, I forgot to mention his flashback was day after their Future kids had left)**

_Flashback…._

_It was a normal day at school for Nigel. He had just entered the school's gates with his friends._

"_Is everyone excited about the dance?" asked Numbuh 3, with glee._

"_Yeah girl. Numbuh 5 can't wait." replied Numbuh 5. The two girls went a head of the boys, while discussing about their dresses._

"_So, Numbuh 1 who are ya asking to the dance?" asked Numbuh 4._

"_I don't know yet." replied Numbuh 1._

"_Is it a certain supreme leader, by any chance." said Numbuh 2, while he and Wally snickered._

"_Maybe, and anyway why do you care?" replied Numbuh 1, while lowering his sunglasses to meet with Wally's emeralds._

"_Because, just in case we go after the same girl." he replied._

"_I don't think, I'll be asking Kuki to the dance." replied Nigel._

"_I didn't say Kuki." replied Wally._

"_I know, you don't have to." replied Nigel, while Hoagie chuckled._

"_Right, since the girls are far ahead we can be honest. Deal?" said Hoagie, while putting his hand out._

"_Deal." said both Wally and Nigel, while putting their hands on top of Hoagie's._

"_Ok, so tell us the truth." said Hoagie, while referring to Nigel. (They all took their hands away)_

_Nigel looks left to right, while making sure no one could hear._

"_Ok, I want to ask Rachel to the dance, but I don't know if she wants to go with me." he said, while blushing._

"_Oh ok. Now your turn Wally." said Hoagie._

"_Well, every time I ask Kuki to the dance, fly boy keeps interrupting." replied Wally, while thinking of ways to kill that guy._

"_I'll sort both of them out." replied Hoagie, while he walked in front of them._

"_Hold up!" shouted Wally. They both grab Hoagie by his collar, while yanking him back._

"_What?" asked Hoagie, while rubbing his sore neck._

"_We told you, who we are asking to the dance…" began Nigel, when Wally finished his sentence._

"_Now you spill!" ordered Wally._

"_Ok, ok. I'm thinking of asking Abby." replied Hoagie, while looking at his feet. Both Wally and Nigel grinned, while looking at each other._

"_We knew it!" shouted Nigel and Wally in unison._

"_Shh. The girls might…." began Hoagie, when Kuki came out of nowhere._

"_Hey guys. Didn't you hear the bell? It just rang like a minute ago." replied Kuki, while grabbing Wally's hand._

"_Where ya taking me?" asked Wally, while being pulled in the school._

"_We have first and second together." smiled Kuki. Wally said goodbye to the rest of them, while the pair went to their class._

"_Did he tell you, that he's asking Kuki to the dance?" asked Abby, while walking into the school with the two boys. Both Hoagie and Nigel nodded their heads._

"_Well Numbuh 5 advises him to make his move quick. Otherwise Ace, will get her." she said, while she left to go to her class. Both of the boys said bye, and left to go to their class._

_Nigel entered his English class. He sat down at his usual seat, which was pleased next beside the window. He gazed out of it, while thinking about Rachel. The teacher came marching in, while closing the classroom door. He placed his briefcase on his desk. He stood at the front of class, while making sure everyone was there. Yip everyone was there, except from two pupils. Lizzie, and surprisingly Jimmy._

"_Right class, before we start the lesson. I'm going to make a few changes." said Mr Henderson. _**(Sorry couldn't think of anything else.)**

"_Could you all please stand up from your usually seats." he said, while everyone did as they were told._

_He read out lots of names while pointing at their new seats, he then landed on Nigel's name._

"_Nigel Uno you will be sitting there." while pointing away from the window. He was sitting in front of The Kid. (Ace) His desk was near the door, which was quite lucky for him._

"_Now…. Let's see….. Ah Rachel McKenzie you will sit beside Nigel." said Mr Henderson, while Nigel's heart nearly died. _**(Sorry forgot to tell you, Rachel is in nearly all his classes)**

_Rachel blushes, while sitting down in her new seat. Ever since 'their' kids shown up, Rachel has been nervous, and a little bit too shy. She takes her books out of her blue school bag, and place them on her desk._

_Once Mr Henderson had finished calling their names, and changing their seats, he began to teach. Half way through the lesson, Nigel gotten some courage to talk to Rachel._

"_So, how have you been Rachel?" whispered Nigel._

"_I've been fine." she whispered back, while blushing._

"_Good, so… do you have a date for the KND dance?" asked Nigel. Rachel cringed in her seat, when Nigel mentioned date. Was this his way of asking her to the dance? Does he like, like her? Will these questions ever end?…. _Sorry got a bit carried away….

"_Nope no one has asked me yet." replied Rachel._

"_Oh good… I mean emm… do you want to go with me?" asked Nigel, while looking in Rachel's blue eyes._

"_Emm sure." replied Rachel, while she smiled._

"_Rachel McKenzie! Nigel Uno! Please stop talking!" said Mr Henderson, while everyone looked at them._

"_Sorry." they both said, while returning their heads to their work, they had been given._

_End of Flashback_

"Nigel old boy, you can't keep her waiting, on you go." said his father, while he pushed Nigel out of the house.

Nigel waved at his parents, while walking towards his date's house. It took him fifteen minutes, until he got there. He chapped the door, until someone answered. And not to his surprise, Harvey answered the door.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Harvey, while glaring at Nigel.

"I was wondering, if your sister was home?" replied Nigel.

"Don't tell me your taking her to the dance." said Harvey, while hoping Nigel would say no.

"Emm yes, is she here?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah. Wait I'll go get her." he said, while closing the door huffily. He came back with Rachel behind him.

"I thought you said your date was cute. He isn't cute." said Harvey, while he left his sister.

Rachel blushed, while she stood out on her porch. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress, (just straps) with (about 2inch) silver high heel sandals. She also had her hair in ringlets, that stop to her chin. She looked beautiful with her dress on, while standing out in the night.

"I've called Moon Base and their sending a S.C.A.M.P.E.R down." said Numbuh 362. Nigel nodded his head, while staring at her beauty. She blushed, when she noticed his stare.

"So is Numbuh 363 going to the dance?" asked Nigel, while he stood beside Rachel. (The S.C.A.M.P.E.R wasn't there yet)

"Nope, he's grounded for screaming at our uncle just because he tried to hug him. I'm beginning to think he's weird." replied Rachel. Nigel laughed, when the S.C.A.M.P.E.R finally arrived.

_Somewhere else in Cleveland…._

Kuki was busy curling her hair and looking in the mirror. She was wearing a green and black poker-dot dress, which had no sleeves or straps. She was wearing a silver necklace around her neck, along with black high heel sandals. While she was curling her hair, she was busy thinking about two days ago.

_Flashback_

_Kuki was lying on her bed, while listening to music. She was trying to study for her test the next day, but her mind was somewhere else._

"_I can't wait for the dance!" squealed Kuki. She practically fell of her bed, once she said that. She got up from the floor, when her cell-phone vibrated. She quickly made a grab for her green covered-in-rainbow-monkey-stickers cell-phone. She answered it._

"_Hello?" asked Kuki._

"_Hey girl. Numbuh 5 thinks you should go on chat, and chat to her." said Abby._

"_Emm ok, I'll go on the now." replied Kuki. She then hanged up on Abby, while turning on her laptop. It was only ten minutes later, when chat came up._

_Kuki entered conversation A._

(Right people, I'll tell you there chat usernames)

Kuki = RainbowMonkeyLuv

Abby = CoolCat

Hoagie = ILuvFood

Wally = TuffDude4

Nigel = MissionKid1 (sorry people, I couldn't think of anything else)

_Conversation A_

_CoolCat signs in…_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv signs in…_

_CoolCat: Hey Kuki :D_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Hiya Abby_

_CoolCat: What u up 2?_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: studying, u?_

_CoolCat: same_

_So has any1 asked u 2 the dance yet?_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Well just Ace but u know I don't like him_

_CoolCat: Yeah Numbuh 5 knows, u want tough guy 2 ask u don't u… ;D_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Whos this tough guy u talkin about?_

_CoolCat: Oh c'mon Kuki u must know what am talkin about _

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Nope don't have a clue __L_

_CoolCat: :o_

_TuffDude4 signs in…_

_TuffDude4: Hey Abby _

_Hey Kuki :D_

_CoolCat: Speakin of the devil XD Hey Wally_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Hiya Wally :D_

_And Abs wat do u mean?_

_CoolCat: u know what Numbuh 5 means ;)_

_TuffDude4: So how u?_

_CoolCat: Great :D _

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Gd n confused u?_

_TuffDude4: am fine_

_ILuvFood signs in…_

_ILuvFood: Hey guys XD_

_CoolCat: Hey Hoagie J_

_ILuvFood: what we talkin about?_

_CoolCat: Nufing answer your phone XD_

_ILuvFood: Ok…._

_CoolCat: Abby has to go…. She needs to wash her hair _

_Bye xxx _

_CoolCat signs out…._

_TuffDude4: Dude wats up with yur name? :S_

_ILuvFood: don't you mean wats up with yurs?_

_TuffDude4: So…Kuki wat u doing?_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Just studying which = boring + nufing_

_TuffDude4: Oh cool._

_ILuvFood: Sorry guys I hav to go now bye _

_ILuvFood signs out…._

_MissionKid1 signs in…._

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Hey Nigel XD_

_MissionKid1: Hello Kuki J Hello Wally_

_TuffDude4: Hey_

_Oh I got a text from Hoagie….._

_:O_

_MissionKid1: What is it?_

_TuffDude4: He says tell Nigel to get off! I wonder how he knows you are on…._

_MissionKid1: I wonder why he…._

_Wait a min I got a text…._

_:o_

_Anyway I have to go and… do some paperwork bye :S_

_MissionKid1 signs out…_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: I wonder where they went…_

_TuffDude4: Yeah…._

_Emm….. Kuki are you goin' to the dance wiff any1?_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Em nopee_

_TuffDude4: Emm…would you like to… go to the dance with me?_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv:…_

_YEAH! I mean yeah I would luv to Wally XD_

_TuffDude4: Kool, a will pick u up at seven _

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Wally u cant drive_

_TuffDude4: Opps a mean I'll get Numbuh 2 to pick us up_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Oh ok_

_TuffDude4: Oh man I have to go now bye_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Bye xxx_

_[Numbuh 4 blushes]_

_TuffDude4 signs out…._

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: La, la! Yeah Wally asked me. [Kuki dances around her room]_

_CoolCat signs in…_

_ILuvFood signs in…_

_CoolCat: it worked!_

_ILuvFood: high five :D [Kuki comes back to the computer]_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Wat worked?_

_CoolCat: ma…..hairdryer, yeah ma hairdryer it hadnt worked for a week_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv: Oh ok. I have to go now bye xxx XD_

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_RainbowMonkeyLuv signs out…_

_CoolCat: I have to go for real_

_Bye x_

_CoolCat signs out…._

_ILuvFood: Hmmmm_

_Oh I can smell mum's turkey…._

_ILuvFood signs out…_

_Kuki danced around her room for hours._

_End of flashback_

Kuki had just realised that she was staring into space. She quickly looked at her mirror, and boy her hair was curly. She turned of her curlers, and placed them back in their box. She looked up at the clock, it was now five past seven. Where was he?

_At Wally's house…._

Wally grabbed his tuxedo jacket, while running down the stairs. His mother was about to say good luck, and goodbye when her son ran out the door. He was wearing a orange shirt with a black tuxedo jacket. He was also wearing jeans, with white sneakers. (**He looked cute, and handsome XD**) He ran down the road, while on his cell-phone.

"Hey Numbuh 2. Can you pick me and Kuki up?" asked Wally, while coming to a stop.

"Yeah sure, are you at her's the now?" replied Hoagie.

"Yeah I'm about to go to her door." replied Wally.

"Oh ok." replied Hoagie while hanging up. Wally fixed his orange shirt, while chapping on Kuki's door.

Luckily for him, Mushi never answered the door, Kuki herself did. Mushi gave him the creeps, ever since she wanted revenge on Hoagie, by creating a spanking rainbow monkey monster.

"Oh, I thought you would never come." said Kuki, while shutting the door behind her.

"Wow. You look gorgeous." said Wally. Drool nearly dropped on his jacket, while he stared at the girl in front of him. Kuki blushed, while Hoagie landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S in front of them. They all entered the vehicle.

"I think you look much better without your goggles and hat." smiled Kuki, while sitting down.

"Thanks." said Hoagie, while not facing Kuki. He was wearing a black tux jacket. He was also wearing the usual brown trousers, sneakers and don't forget a blue shirt. He looked pretty handsome, and even looked handsomer without his hat and goggles on.

"So, Numbuh 2 where's Numbuh 5?" asked Wally, while he sat down.

"She went with Fanny and Patton, because she wanted to surprise us with her outfit, I think…." said Hoagie, while almost near the Moon Base's landing dock.

"She'll probably look pretty in her dress." said Kuki. Hoagie nearly crashed into the Moon Base's landing dock, because he was stunned to see Kuki all pretty. (well to him Hot.)

"Whoa, Kuki you look hot." said Hoagie. Kuki blushes at the compliment, while walking out of the vehicle. Wally how ever never liked that one bit. Before he did the same as his date, he whacked Hoagie on the arm.

"What was that for?" asked Hoagie, while rubbing his left arm.

"Nothin'…." said Wally through gritted teeth. They all walked along the long corridors, until they got to the hall. All three of them entered the hall, while being amazed with the decorations, and the fancy red carpet theme. There was hardly anyone there, but the three friends could see Nigel and Rachel standing near the door.

"Hey Numbuh 1." said Hoagie, while he had a mischief look on his face.

"Hey Numbuh 362, you look pretty." beamed Kuki, while gazing at Rachel's dress. Rachel blushed at the compliment, while saying goodbye, and telling them she'll be right back. Rachel left the four friends, to go see if everything was in it's place.

"Kuki, you look really nice." said Nigel, while sipping some of the punch. Kuki did the same as Rachel, she blushed. They were talking for the rest of fifteen minutes, until Jason and Ai came up to them.

Ai was wearing a sort of boob-tube dress, that stopped to her knees. It was white with yellow flowers at the bottom, with black and silver leaves and stems on it. On the bit of her chest, **(I'm still talking about the dress.) **it had a long piece of black material covering it, with little gems and crystals placed on it. She was wearing long silver high heel sandals, with her long black hair tied up in a bun. She looked beautiful, and stunning. If Evan Rachel Wood walked into the room, I think Ai would still have the stares, and amazement. She was with her new boyfriend, Jason Kirk. **(Do you still remember him?..) **He had a dark violet shirt on, with a black waistcoat over it. He had black skinny jeans on, with his cool skater boy sneakers. They looked very cute together, with their kind of same attitudes and styles. **(They're kind of both the same like he's skater boy, and she's like Goth/ skater girl.)** Ai greeted Kuki before anyone else.

"Wow Kuki, you look hot in your dress." replied Ai, while grinning.

"I was about say the same thing to you." replied Kuki, while they were busy talking about how much time they took to do their hair and make-up.

"So, you've finally asked Ai out. It took you long enough." said Hoagie, while Jason blushed.

"Shush loud mouth. And yeah I was a bit slow, but what about you and…" began Jason, when Hoagie covered his mouth.

"Now who's the loud mouth now." said Numbuh 2, while removing his hand.

Right at that moment, Fanny and Patton came over. Fanny was wearing a black dress, that hugged her body perfectly, with black short high heel sandals. She was wearing some lip-gloss, and mascara, with long diamond earrings in her ears. Her hair was poker straight, and there was no curly hair in sight. She looked stunning, like both Kuki and Rachel. **(Your forgetting Ai looks much prettier than all three of them) **;) Patton was wearing a tux jacket, with a green shirt. He had jeans on with white and black sneakers on his feet. He looked handsome too, but not like Tom Cruise or anyone like that.

"Hey Numbuh 60." said Numbuh 1.

"Hey Numbuh 1, how's things?" asked Patton.

"There fine. And…" began Nigel when Hoagie interrupted him.

"Where's Numbuh 5?" he asked.

"She's at the food table getting some punch. And she looks…." said Numbuh 60, when Fanny stood on his foot.

"Shush up! She wants it to be a surprise." she said. All the boys stared at her, she didn't look like the red demon she was everyday, instead she looked more like a red rose. **(Don't forget kids roses have thorns on them.)**

"Whoa Numbuh 86. You don't look ugly for once." said Numbuh 4. Fanny turned from a red rose, to a red demon in a moment. She turned her head towards Wally.

She then kicked Wally in his privates, and he went down to the ground with a thud.

"And for once you've shut up!" snapped Fanny, while resuming her calm self.

"Whoa, that's harsh. But he did deserve it." said Numbuh A. She then high-fived Fanny.

**(For you guys who forgot who Numbuh A was, I can tell you it's Ai.)**

"I'll be right back guys." said Hoagie, while walking over to geeks. **(The ones from that operation after the KND science fayr, you know the one) **

After two minutes of silence, Rachel came over with….Abby. Abby was wearing a red glittery dress, that had only straps and it came up to her knees. She was also wearing red high heel sandals, and her hair wasn't in it's usual braid. It was in a She looked really sexy/hot **(talking in Hoagie's words) **in that dress. It sit perfectly on her, but somehow she seems a little upset and angry.

"Whoa! You look hotter than me." said Ai, while Abby's cheeks turned red.

"Guys remember we are in the KND, so please keep the words at the low. Otherwise there will be lots of young operatives….." began the supreme leader, when Fanny interrupted her.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FOR SWININ'!" she bellowed, while running towards the young, and careless operatives.

"Hey that isn't a toy!" shouted another operative.

"So anyway, where's Numbuh 2?" asked Abby, while looking around the place.

"He's away talking to his dorky friends." said Numbuh 4, while he was still on the floor. **(He hadn't recovered from Fanny's painful kick yet!)**

"Oh." said Numbuh 5. She sounded very disappointed, like she wanted him to be there. (hint…hint)

"Hey Numbuh 1, want to dance?" asked Rachel, when her favourite song came on. (Everybody in Love by JLS)

"Yeah sure." he replied, while taking her hand and walking over to the dance floor.

"Ohh, they look so cute together." said Kuki, with puppy eyes.

"I know right. And I didn't need to do anything." said Ai, while the pair had a large smile on their faces.

"Hey Ai, do you wanna dance?" asked Jason, while he looked very gentlemen like.

"Yeah okay." grinned Ai. She waved goodbye to everyone, and left them to talk.

"Wally are you okay?" asked Kuki, while kneeling on the floor beside him.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." he said, while finally getting up. By now Fanny had came back, with rage across her face.

"Urgh! How many times do I haff to tell those kids not go on the chandelier!" she said, while returning to the spot beside Patton.

"Don't tell me George and his friends are at it again." he said. How can careless kids swing on a priceless crystal chandelier? (ok it's not priceless, but hey it took up their time and effort to make it)

"Nope it wasn't them. It was his little sister and her friends." she said.

The song Dancing In The Dark by Lady Gaga was now playing.

"C'mon Wally let's dance." said Kuki with glee. Kuki then dragged Wally to the dance floor while the three left just laughed.

"She must love this song." chuckled Patton, while Abby nodded her head. Hoagie who had just finished a very long conversation with his geeky friends, have decided to come over to the three.

Abby who was looking at her red shoes, had looked up just in time. Her brown eyes met with Hoagie's chocolate brown eyes. She gazed at how wonderful they looked, while he was busy drooling over her beauty. Abby was then lost in her train of thoughts.

_Oh my god Abby, your date who is one of your best friends, has the most gorgeous brown eyes. OMG was that a sparkle Abby could see…. Oh Numbuh 5 you're practically melting here. _(**lol it rhymed**) She then started to think about four days ago.

_Flashback_

_Abby sat down at an empty table in the canteen, and followed behind her was Numbuh 2_

"_Hey Numbuh 5." he said, while he sat down too._

"_Hey Numbuh 2." she replied, while sipping her apple juice. She then took a bite out of her ham sandwich. _

"_Hey Numbuh 5, did you know Numbuh 60 asked Numbuh 86 to the dance?" asked Hoagie, when he finished eating his chilidog._

"_Em yeah. In fact he asked her yesterday at break time. And Numbuh 5 was right there. Fanny didn't even try to get out of it. She just said yeah, and Numbuh 5 couldn't even believe her ears." she said, when she finished her sandwich._

"_And I thought Fanny hated him.." said Hoagie, while making his eyebrows go up and down._

"_Oh, shut up fool." said Numbuh 5, while taking her hat off and whacking Numbuh 2 across the head._

"_Ow! What was that.." began Hoagie, when Numbuh 13 came over._

"_Emm… Hey Numbuh 5, I was just wondering if you want to come to the dance with me." asked Numbuh 13._

"_Sorry Numbuh 13, but someone already asked me." she replied._

"_Oh I know I'm not that good looking, but you don't need to hurt my feelings by lying." he replied._

"_I'm not lying, I'm going with someone." she replied._

"_Who?" asked Numbuh 13._

"_Hoagie." she said, while putting her arm around Hoagie. Hoagie nearly fainted on the floor._

"_Oh ok." said Numbuh 13, while walking away sadly._

"_Why did you say that?" asked Hoagie._

"_Because Numbuh 5 doesn't want to go with him." she said._

"_Anyway…. Since I'm your date… Do you want to go with me for real?" asked Hoagie._

"_Yeah sure." she said. Then Wally and Kuki came over with their lunches._

"_Hey guys did you hear?" asked Kuki, while getting a little too excited._

"_What?" asked both Hoagie and Abby._

"_Kooks it's not that exciting. It's only your cousin and Numbuh 5250 going out." said Wally, while starting to eat his macaroni._

"_Yeah, but Wally he finally asked her out after two years." said Kuki._

"_Did he? Oh that's so cute. But she's only got what like five months until her fourteen birthday. And Rachel said she was going to get decommissioned at fourteen no matter what." said Abby, while putting a lollipop in her mouth._

"_I'll miss her in the KND." said Kuki, while getting teary eye. Abby stood up, and began to hug Kuki, while she was nearly in tears._

"_Lesbians." said Hoagie, while Wally chuckled. Numbuh stood up and hut Wally with her red hat, while punching Hoagie on the arm._

"_I was only joking." said Hoagie._

"_That's all you do." she said, when Nigel came over._

"_Right guys we have a mission. Father has returned from his holiday, and he's seen the note and macaroni cheese, and now he's trying to attack the Moon Base." he said, while taking a long breath._

"_Let's go and kick butt!" said Wally, while standing up from the table. The rest followed suit, with Numbuh 1 in the front._

_End of Flashback_

Abby snapped out of her flashback, when Hoagie asked her something.

"Emm… Numbuh 5 why you staring at me?" he asked. Abby started to form a blush from her embarrassment.

"Numbuh 5 is not staring." she replied.

"Yeah you are." he replied.

"Oh shut up fool." chuckles Abby.

"Numbuh 5 hasn't seen your eyes sparkle before." mumbles Abby, while looking at her feet.

"Numbuh 5 you look hot tonight." said Hoagie, while finally saying the words, he was scared to say.

Abby blushes at the compliment, while replying. "Well I couldn't find my suit, so my mama made me wear this…" she pointed at her dress.

"I gotta thank her mum after this." whispered Hoagie to Patton. Patton then laughs, while Fanny heard it all. She stood on both Hoagie and Patton's feet, while grabbing Patton and leaving for the dance floor with him.

"They make a good couple don't they." chuckles Abby, while she and Hoagie are about to dance. All of them dance until they are exhausted. (which is like an hour later or something) They all sit down at a table, while bringing some food and drink from the food table.

"That was fun." said Kuki and Ai at the same time.

"I know wasn't it." said Rachel, while taking some nachos and cheese.

They were all talking about school, and other stuff until Ace / The Kid comes up to Kuki.

"Hey Numbuh 3, do you wanna dance with me?" he asked, while making Wally clenched his fists.

"Emm… Wally, is it ok if I dance with him?" asked Kuki.

"Yeah sure, whatever." he said, which made Kuki hug him. Ace and Kuki then left the table and started dancing.

"You've just blew it." said Ai, while sipping her cup of punch.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I mean, once she sees he's better at dancing than you, she'll probably wanting to dance with him more. And maybe leave with him and go to his house, and…." began Ai, when Wally stood up. He marched over to the dance floor, and went on stage.

"Ai what have you done now, girl." said Abby, while slapping her palm across her forehead.

"Nothing. Just wanna see what he does, and how mush he loves her." she replied, while smiling. They all turn their heads towards the stage where Wally is.

"I challenge The Kid, to a dancing duel." said Wally into a microphone. How much stupider can you get?….

"Cool. I accept." replied Ace, while he stopped dancing. Wally then climbed off the stage, and everyone left the dance floor except from the two boys. Wally started to do kind of street dance moves, while Ace did salsa. The pair were at each other, while Kuki and everyone else watched. (I don't why but Ace was there. He's not even in the KND?…) After ten long minutes Ace was tired and Wally won.

"That boy has serious issues." said Numbuh 5, while everyone continued to act like normal.

"Wow Wally you pretty good at dancing. Do you want to dance with me?" asked Kuki with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure." replied Numbuh 4, while taking a long breath. He then danced with Kuki for fifteen minutes, until a very slow dance came on.

"Oh…I guess we have to sit down now." said Wally, while blushing.

"No silly. I love slow dances." said Kuki, while smiling. She took his two hands and placed them on her hip, while she placed her on hands on his shoulders. They both moved perfectly together, it was like they were made to dance together.

Hoagie and Abby had just started to slow dance too. Hoagie nervously placed his hands on Abby's hips, while swaying with the soft music. Him and Patton were on the same boat. They were nervous and couldn't think what to do next. They didn't know if this was a friendly dance, or a I-want-to-be-more-than-friends dance. It's so difficult for boys these days. **(Yeah right…) **They all danced until near nine, they then sat down at their usual table an began to eat some snacks.

"Numbuh 5 loves these nachos." said Abby, while licking her lips and placing her tenth nacho in her mouth.

"Yeah they're not that bad." said Fanny, while she too put some in her mouth.

"I'll be right back." said Rachel, while walking away.

"I wonder where she's going." wondered Nigel.

"How? Cause you'll miss her too much." said Hoagie, while Patton, Jason and Wally chuckled.

"No.." said Nigel, while blushing a deep red.

"Ohhh, Numbuh 1 likes the supreme leader." said Ai, while grinning. Her and Numbuh began to chuckle, until Rachel came back.

"Ok it's all set." she said.

"What's set?" asked Kuki.

"Well, Numbuh 1 is doing a speech." she replied. Oh no! Nigel forgot all about the speech, and he doesn't know what to say.

A KND operative did a good-to-go thumb signal towards Rachel. Rachel then grabbed Nigel's hand while pulling him towards the stage, she then picked up the microphone while blushing.

"Everyone please be quiet-…." said Rachel, while she tried to get everyone to shut up. It wasn't working the music was too loud, so they couldn't hear her. Luckily for Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86 was on her side.

"WILL YA ALL SHUT UP!" bellowed Fanny, while everyone closed their mouths. They then finally noticed Numbuh 362 on the stage.

"As I was saying, everyone please be quiet cause Numbuh 1 will say his speech now." said Rachel, while she and everybody else clapped their hands. She turned her head, to see Nigel trying to escape. But he couldn't now everyone was staring at him.

"Ahem… Thanks Numbuh 362. I just want to say, thank you for all coming to the dance, and I hope you had a great time." said Numbuh 1, while he tired to get off the stage.

"MORE!" shouted Numbuh 4, while smirking. Oh, he just loved to see his leader make a fool of himself.

"Em….Ok. And I would like to say thanks to the decorating team, who made this place look good and exciting. And also I would like to say thank you to our Supreme Leader, for letting us have a dance." continued Numbuh 1, while Rachel blushed. Everyone clapped their hands, while Nigel climbed of the stage. Everyone went back to what they did before, which was dancing and talking. Everyone was having a great time, until a loud bang came from behind the door. **(The one where people get into the hall) **

The room was filled with smoke and mist, so no one could see anything. The door had been pushed opened by 'someone'. The smoke cleared up, and everyone saw Jimmy standing in front of them.

"WHERE'S MY LOVE!" shouted Jimmy. (He had dumped Anna, after she complained about his clothes, and his attitude.) He was now looking for his love, which was.. **(Well it wasn't hard)**

"Lizzie is rotting in a prison cell." said Wally, while getting ready to fight.

"You monsters! How could you do that to my rose!" shouted Jimmy in rage.

"Because she deserved it." said Nigel, while pointing his Mustard gun at Jimmy.

"Well you all deserve this!" shouted Jimmy, while blasting lots of the operatives in the room, with a ice blaster. (He had secretly hid it up his sleeve)

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" commanded Fanny, while she fired some mustard at Jimmy. All of the operatives, (that weren't frozen) had scattered around the room to get ready to battle. After ten minutes most of the KND were frozen, and our heroes were in next.

"Now for yous!" shouted Jimmy, while firing at Kuki. Wally had pushed her out of the way just in time, but for his actions he had got hit.

"WALLY!" shouted Kuki, while some tears came from her done up eyes. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, while dodging some more attacks.

Jimmy then got Fanny and then Jason with a different gun. (He was full of surprises)

They were blasted to the wall, and bad bubblegum all over them.

"JASON!" shouted Ai. She did what Kuki did when she was angry. Turn into a demon. She had a wall of fire in her greyish blue eyes. She then attacked Jimmy with her martial arts, while everyone fired at him. He groaned at the pain he was inflicting, until he was almost on the floor. Just when he was almost defeated, a familiar grey swirl came out of nowhere. A little girl that looked a lot like Lizzie, came from the swirl. She had blonde hair, that was tied up in bunches. She was wearing a blue skirt, and a white shirt. She had black knee high socks on, with black dolly shoes on. She looked eight years old, or some age near that.

"Leave my daddy alone!" shouted the girl, who was carrying a large gun. It looked very heavy, so how the heck could she carry it? I have no idea, she must have her mother's strength…

The girl fired green goo all over the room. It hut all the remaining operatives, and sent them falling to the ground. The goo was like eating them alive. The girl then attacked Ai, who was gob smacked. They were engaged into a battle, until the little girl faked an injury.

"Ow! Wahhh! You mean lady, you…. Wahhh." said the girl, while faking to fall. She started to crying for _real_, while Ai stared at her. Ai who felt sorry for the girl kneeled down beside her. She was about to hug the girl, when the girl stood up and kicked Ai in the gut.

"Don't mess with the Garfield family!" spat the girl, while leaving the scene. (She had gotten back into the swirl.)

"Emm, bye. Now I have defeated the KND and no one will stop me! Muahahaha!" shouted Jimmy, while being proud of himself. Just when hope wasn't working for the KND, the door banged shut from a inflicted force. It was Harvey. He knew something was going to go wrong, and sure enough he was right.

"Harvey!" shouted Rachel, while lying on the floor paralysed.

"Rachel!" shouted Harvey, while staring at his sister. His stare then changed and looked at Jimmy, who couldn't believe he missed one out.

"YOU!" shouted Harvey, when he launched himself at Jimmy. He punched him, kicked him, and shouted him.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER. AND I MEAN _NO ONE_!" shouted Harvey, when Jimmy was finally defeated.

Twenty minutes later…..

"Thank god you were here, Harvey." said Rachel, while hugging her brother. Jimmy was now in the same cell as his new girlfriend. He will be liking it there.

All the operatives that had frozen, had been sent to a room, which had lots of the heating on. Wally was the first to recover.

"Wally!" screeched Kuki, while running to hug Wally. He blushed, while accepting the hug.

"Thanks for saving me!" she said, while continuing to hug him. All of their group aboard Hoagie's S.C.A.M.P.E.R, while everyone else did the same. Most of them left, except from one pair.

"So…Do you want to get some soda?" asked Patton.

"Sorry Numbuh 60, but I have work to do." said Fanny, while starting to walk away. Patton grabbed her hand, and yanked her back to him.

"Well, can I at least say goodnight?" asked Numbuh 60.

"Ok.. Goodnight." said Fanny, while she tried to get away. But instead of yanking her back, Patton pulled her face into his, and he kissed her. Fanny's face turned the same colour as her hair, while she accepted the kiss. Once he let go, he blushed. He then waved goodbye and headed towards a C.O.O.L.B.U.S to take him to the Artic Prison. Fanny giggled, while skipping to her office. _Oh wow_, thought Numbuh 86, while she hummed the rainbow monkey tune. **(Thank crud no one was there! Or they would have a heart attack!)**

It was now, and truly the end of the dance, and everyone was going to remember this for a long time…

_**Thank you for reading, the last chapter will be uploaded shortly. And sorry for taking my time, but I had to make exciting and don't forget long! ;) I would like to say something to one of my friends and my top reader!**_

_**THANK YOU JUSTIN! XXXXX this chapter would have never been done, without your help with the dresses! xxx**_

_**And if anyone wants to see their dresses, I'll put the websites up on my profile bye xxxxxxx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	18. The Upcoming Adventure!

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The Upcoming Adventure!**_

_Four Years later….._

Sophie awoke from her slumber. She looked at her pink rainbow monkey alarm clock. It was now noon. She had been sleeping since four o'clock in the morning. **(Well if you loved your boyfriend so much, then you would talk for hours on the computer!) **She had been talking to her friends on the computer, and on her cell-phone. She got up from her untidy bed, and went to her closet. She opened it, and lots of clothes fell out. She was stuck under all of her clothes. She grabbed the first thing that came to her hands and shoved it on. She had on a pink top, that had only straps and a white pleated skirt. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, while making her way to the kitchen.

Her brother and sister were already up, but only a couple of minutes in front of her. Her brother Ben poured the milk in his cereal, while Kimi yawned and jabbed her fork in her pancakes.

"Hey Sweet Snickers, you're up." said their father, while munching on his cereal.

"Hey dad." she replied, while she too sat down at the table. Their mother was busy up in the attic, trying to find something important.

"So what are yous doing today?" asked their father, while putting the last spoonful in his mouth.

"Well, I'm meetin' up with Madison." mumbled Ben through the cereal.

"Well, I'm going to the movies with Angela and Louise." said Kimi, while she swallowed her piece of pancake.

"Well, I'm seeing Chris at his house." replied Sophie.

"Well… I can drop you off Sweet Snickers, before I go to the hospital." said their dad, while checking his wrist watch.

"Oh ok." replied Sophie, while smiling. She then dig into her breakfast, which was toast and eggs.

Their mother ran down the stairs with a large cardboard box. She sat it down on the coffee table, while she sat down on the couch.

"Hey Kooks, what's that you go there?" asked Wally, while putting his bowl in the sink.

"It's my old box of memories. I put lots of things and pictures into here." she said, while looking through it. She emptied the whole box on the table, while looking through everything. There was a pink photo album, with lots of little stickers on the front. Beside that there was a small teddy bear, and a purple rainbow monkey. **(You know the one from Operation: HOME) **There was lots of other stuff, like a yearbook, an old necklace, a friendship bracelet, and a love-heart shaped locket. But the thing that most stood out was a pink diary. It had stickers all over it, and had a large padlock, that looked like it had been broken by a large tool or some sort. Kuki went to the diary first, while Wally came over and looked through the album.

"Hey, where did you get this?" asked Wally, while pointing to a picture of him when he was a baby.

"Well… your mother gave me it, on our wedding night." replied Kuki, while she blushed. She then looked back at her diary, while reading every detail. Wally muttered under his breath, about his mother while he went to the last page of the photo album.

"So, what does it say?" asked Ben, when he finished his cereal.

"Don't be so nosy. You're worst than your father." said their mother, while closing her diary. She then placed it in her pocket, while looking at the photo album.

"Hey!" said both Ben and Wally. Kimi and Sophie just chuckled at them.

"How's it you're not showing us?" asked Kimi, with curiosity.

"Because darling, some things are not for your eyes, _nor_ your father's either." she replied, while placing the yearbook down on the table. She then stood up and head towards her and her husband's bedroom.

"It's alright, I'll get it later." winked Wally towards Ben.

"Dad! I can't believe you! A diary is a secret, and personal thing. So whatever mum wrote in it, it must be very personal." said Sophie, while she couldn't believe how insensitive her father was.

"But I'm only going to have a little peek. All I want to know is how she felt about me, when…." began Wally, when he met his two daughters' stares. It was quite strange, how they had the same affect on him, the same way Kuki did. How she had the exact same stare as them, when she was angry. It was some what…. Scary. Scary indeed….

Chris stood up from his computer chair. He couldn't believe that he of all people slept in a computer chair. Luckily for him, his mum had peeped in during the night and put a blanket over him. He yawned, while putting his clothes on. He was wearing his usual sort of thing. (a pair of white shorts, and teal coloured top) He ran down stairs, and to have some breakfast.

"I see you've finally woken up, so how did you sleep last night?" his mother said, while lying on the couch. (It was her day off from work)

"I slept fine, anyway what's for breakfast?" asked Chris, while rubbing his belly.

"Breakfast?… Don't cha mean lunch?.." said Abby, while smirking. Chris mumbled a few words under his breath, while making his way through towards the kitchen. His dad was soundly a sleep on the kitchen table, and beside him was a plateful of chilidogs… Oh how Chris loved and worshipped the chilidogs. (Not as much as he loved Sophie, of course) How the chilli tingles in his mouth, how the hotdog bun goes really well with the chilli, and how the two both melt in his mouth. Ah it was heaven for Chris. Chris extended his arm to reach the plate, but knowing fate something or 'someone' will stop him. And of course that would be his sister.

Angela slowly walked behind Chris, and gently slide by him. He was too busy looking at the chilidog to even notice her. She cleared her throat, to let him know she was there. He almost had a heart attack, he could have been dead for sure.

"What you doing? Actually don't answer that Angela knows what you're doing, you're trying to steal dad's chilidogs." said Angela, while not letting him have a say in it.

"No I am …" began Chris, when Angela interrupted him again.

"Don't deny it." she replied. Chris gave up, and went back to the chilidogs. Oh it's like heaven on a plate. His mouth was watering, while he was staring.

"AHEM!" coughed Angela, the loudest she could do. It worked Chris was almost touching the plate, when their dad's head jerked up.

"Uh.. What? Where am I? Oh I remember now…" said Hoagie, when his head turned towards a guilty Chris, and a happy Angela.

"Chris what are you…. You were going to steal my chilidogs weren't you?" he said, while taking one of the chilidogs off the plate, and shoving it in his mouth.

"Well…" said Chris, while he quickly hurried towards the cupboard.

"I was just daydreaming, and forgot to get my cereal, silly me." lied Chris, while taking a box of Chocolate Rainbow Monkey Munchies, and getting out a bowl and a spoon.

"Well, I hope that's all you were doing…. Angel was the time?" asked Hoagie, while eating the rest of the chilidogs. (Angel is his cute name for her)

"It's five minutes after noon, dad." replied Angela, after checking her watch. Hoagie's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was late, he was very late, like an hour late for his work. He said got up and ran out of the room, while leaving his kids standing there.

"I guess dad's late again." said Chris, while his sister nodded. Hoagie kissed Abby goodbye, and rushed to his red car. He then droved off while leaving his house behind.

"So, whatcha doing today?" asked Chris, while he sat down on a seat. He then started to munch on his cereal.

"Well, Angela is meeting up with Kimi and Louise, how about you?" she replied, while she sat down opposite from her brother.

"Well, Sophie is coming over at one." replied Chris, while munching on more cereal.

"Oh…_Sophie_ is coming over. You can't mess that up can ye bro." teased Angela.

"Oh shut up. I have been going out with her for two years now. And I love her…" said Chris, while saying the last part in a whisper.

"Sorry, Angela didn't hear the last part?" said Angela, while cupping her hand around her ear.

"I said I love her." he said, while he was ticked off.

"That's more like it. Now Numbuh 52 has go, she has to get ready." she said, while leaving the room.

Why did he have to say it in a whisper, why didn't he just shout it to the world. Was he ashamed of being in the love? Was he ashamed of loving someone, or just her? Why did he try and hide it, even though he knew himself that he was falling for her.

David ran into his warm house, his mother was cooking homemade bread, and blueberry muffins. He took in the lovely smell of blueberries, while he took of his white sneakers. He had just got back from a long morning jog, and he was now tired, and sweating. He was wearing his brown combat shorts, that came to his knees. He also had on a white top, that had no sleeves on it. His brown hair was very messy, and wet from all the sweat. He was still the tallest from all of his friends. He had gotten a bit more fitter, and muscular. (He had a eight pack starting to come in) His skin looked very smooth, and soft, even though he had sweat glistering all over his body. He ran upstairs, and took a quick shower. He came out after fifteen minutes, and he looked much better. His hair was now shiny, and smelling like strawberries. He walked into the kitchen, while sitting himself down at the table. His mother was tidying the kitchen, while her husband was at work.

"Hello David, what brings you here?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm trying to pass the time." he replied, while twiddling his thumbs.

"Ok, we'll talk about… Angela. So how is she?" asked Ai, while taking interest in her son.

"Well, I've taken her out for a date last night, and we both loved it. We went to the ice cream parlour, and then went for ice-skating." he replied, while remembering the most fantastic night of his life.

"I thought you were at a basketball game last night?" said his mother, while her smile faded.

"Well… the game was called off. So I went to Angela's for dinner, then we went out." he replied, while blushing madly.

"Let me guess, you never went to basketball practice." said Ai, while tapping her foot. It was her disappointed stare, that got David. He felt sorry for his mother, because she was in the dark, about his and Angela's Wednesday nights. They would always go on a date on Wednesday no matter, how busy they were. They just loved each other's company. David nodded his head, while receiving a loud talk from his mother.

"LOUISE RODNEY UNO, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" shouted her mother, while she was cooking. Louise groaned, while getting up from her bed. She wasn't the mood for an early wake up call, if only she woke her up at the usual time noon….

Louise rubbed sleep from her eyes, while looking in her bathroom mirror. She washed herself, then got dressed. (She had on a blue sweater, with black leggings) She came out of her bathroom, and looked up at her bedroom clock. It clearly said 12.15 pm.

Wow, she slept for so long. Must have been the four o'clock conversations on the computer…

She then ran down the stairs, and went straight into the living room. There sitting watching T.V was her brother. How could he be so lazy, he's just sitting there doing nothing…

"So, what are you doing today?" asked Louise, while she sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to the movies with David and Trevor." he replied, while flicking through the channels.

"That's what me, Angela and Kimi are doing." replied Louise.

"Well, we'll meet you there." winked Charlie, while facing her. Louise chuckled, while punching her brother, (not so very hard) on the arm. She then stood up, and went towards the kitchen, where her mother was cooking bacon and eggs. Her mother was wearing her usual navy blue neat suit, with her smart black high heel shoes, that she wore to her work. (She works as a social worker)

"Oh, you've finally up." smiled her mother, while turning over the bacon. Her mother then noticed the dark circles under her daughter's eyes. "Oh my, you look like a vampire! How many times do I have to tell yous, no computers after two o'clock." said Rachel, while Louise rolls her eyes. Why couldn't she have Rachel's twelve year old self as an mother, at least she would understand, and be cool. Louise then sat down at the round dining table, while awaiting for her food. Her mother then put down a delicious plateful of food. It had two pieces of toast on it, which was buttered with smooth and salted butter. Beside the toast was three pieces of bacon, and a hard boiled egg. It looked good enough to eat…. So Louise began to eat it.

"Madison, have you seen my grey shorts?" shouted Trevor, from his bedroom.

"Nope." said Madison blandly. She was busy doing her make-up in the bathroom.

"Mum, have you seen them?" shouted Trevor, when his mother was putting her shoes on.

"NO! WHY DON'T YE TRY IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM! I HAVE TO GO NOW, BYE!" bellowed his mother, while rushing out the door. She then headed towards her silver car, while taking a car seat, and her two year old daughter, Rochelle in her arms. She then placed her daughter in the car seat, while driving off to some nursery, or her parents house.

"Mmm, maybe some eyeliner would go….but then again it would be too much." said Madison out-loud. She couldn't decide which make-up would go better with her red spaghetti top, with black short jeans. (that just went over her knees no more)

"So what are you and Ben doing today?" asked Trevor, with his grey shorts on. He had found them in his wardrobe.

"We're going to the new bowling alley, that's beside the mall." replied Madison, while daydreaming about her date.

"Oh ok then. I have to go and meet David outside of Charlie's bye." said Trevor, while leaving his sister alone. She started humming her favourite song, while applying her chosen make-up.

Fifteen minutes later, and she finished putting on make-up now it was time for her hair. She was waiting for her straightners to heat up, when her door bell was rung. She quickly pulled the plug out, and ran down the stairs. She then opened the door, (but not too much) so that only her face could be seen. It was Ben. He was wearing blue and white sneakers, with navy shorts, and a green top. He looked really handsome, and stylish. He smiled, while he came into her warm home.

"Hey… You look….beautiful." he said, while blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, and you look… really handsome. So…anyway would you like some root beer?" she replied, while she went into the kitchen.

"Right girls are we….." began Louise, when her communicator started ringing. She answered it, while not looking at the screen.

"Hello?…Louise are you there?" said the voice, on the other end of the communicator. Louise received a chill up her spine. Was that who she thinks it is? Nah, it can't be… can it? The girls were about to leave to go to the movies, but the communicator stopped them. Louise shook, while realising who it was.

"Dad…I mean Numbuh 1... What do you want?" she replied, while holding onto every word he said. Her team mates stared at her and then at the communicator, with open mouths.

"I need a favour…. But it requires you and your team to come back… Will you do it?" he asked, while hoping for a yes.

"Count me in!" shouted Kimi.

"Angela doesn't mind." said Angela, while trying to convince her leader to go.

"But we can't. Lizzie has created new remotes, that give evil villains even more powers." said Louise, while hoping her dad would understand.

"Oh.. I get it… You're just afraid of an adventure or better yet a mission…" said Nigel, while almost turning off the communicator. Just when he was about to leave, a loud bang was heard from the other end of the communicator.

"Is everything alright?" asked Nigel.

"No… Lizzie has came and she's got some villains to help her…" said Kimi, while ducking from Count Spankular's attack.

Five minutes later, and the fighting ends.

"Whoa… that was the biggest fight Angela has ever seen." she said, while pushing herself off the floor.

"Yeah… and there's only three of us and we pulled it off. So… what were you saying…" said Louise, while returning to the communicator.

"Oh emm.. Will you be able to come here soon?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah how's… half an hour sound?" replied Kimi, while all three of them had adventure and mischief in their eyes.

"Emm… ok. Meet me up in Moon base." he replied, while Louise saluted, and ended the call.

"Hey girls, I think we have an adventure on our hands." said Angela, while the rest nodded, with excitement. All three them started to call everyone to tell them the big news, and to tell them to get their butts over to Louise's house…

_**Right people, sorry to make it sound sort of…. Rubbish, but I'm at school now, and everyone wants to know what happens, so here ya go XD he he! Anyway the next adventure is my other story Can I love you again? So please go onto my profile and find it, and if you know what I mean…. good for you! XD He he anyway I would like to say thanks to my fans would reviewed, and stayed with the story, thanks xxx Oh and my twin is here, so everyone say hi to her in your reviews XD she's called Fiona 2 he he! Lol I'm quite a bit weird the now, I'm a little hyper, and also tired, soo plz review nicely, and bye bye. Xxx THANKS 00$ and Justin 2, oh and KNDNumbuh007 he he XD**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

_**Fiona 2: Hi guys, please review, just press the button down below please XD I'll give you a big hug**_


End file.
